El Detective y La Cereza
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Mirai Nikki. Gasai Yuno está enferma, pero resulta que no es Yukiteru el que se ofrece a llevarla al doctor. ¿Podrán sobrevivir Yuno y Akise un memorable paseo, o terminarán matándose mutuamente? Akise x Yuno. Porque los triángulos amorosos son divertidos. Because the triangle loves are funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Gabriella Scarlet.**

Title: Detective and cherry / El detective y La Cereza.

Rating: Teen / Adolescentes

Pairing: ******Akise x Yuno x Yukiteru**

_Porque los triángulos amorosos son divertidos. _

Summary: Gasai Yuno está enferma, pero resulta que no es Yukiteru el que se ofrece a llevarla al doctor. ¿Podrán sobrevivir Yuno y Akise un memorable paseo, o terminarán matándose mutuamente? ¿Qué tantas cosas tienen en común, y que tan lejos llegarán por el amor de Yukiteru?

**Disclaimer:** Mirai Nikki no me pertenece. Akise por ahora tampoco (Algún día!)

* * *

**~El Detective y La Cereza.~  
**

Ni todo el odio del mundo era suficiente para resistir el encanto de Akise Aru.

Al menos eso era lo que me decían, pero mis ojos son solo para Yukki. Y Akise es un estorbo en mi objetivo, Yukki.

¿Por qué amo a Yukki? Porque…el me hizo tener un sueño. El es mi razón de seguir con vida, mi Yukiteru-kun.

Volvería de un mundo hacia otro por toda la eternidad, solo para ver a Yukki. Una y otra y otra vez.

Destrozaría cabezas, mataría, acabaría con todos los que quieran dañar a mi Yukiteru-kun.

Sobre todo a Akise Aru.

El es un estorbo, no lo soporto. Desde el primer día declaro que sentía algo más que amistad por Yukki. ¡Quién se cree!

Nunca me gustó el yaoi. A pesar de que Yukki no parecía tener objeción al respecto. O simplemente no me gusta Akise.

"Hola, Gasai-san" Y ahí está el otra vez. Hablando tan normal. Nos saluda a mí y a Yukki mientras vamos tomados de la mano al parque. Con lo difícil que ha sido convencerlo de que me acompañe, y el nos interrumpe. A mí y a Yukki-kun.

No me importa mostrarle mi desprecio, el sabe muy bien al respecto.

"Esto es una cita privada, entre dos _novios_" Remarco lo último, quiero que le quede claro que Yukiteru es mío, y solo mío.

"N-no exageres, Yuno. No somos novios" Yukki me responde ¿Por qué es tan cruel? ¿Qué no ve que Akise quiere arruinar nuestro paseo? En lugar de disculparse, continua "Puedes venir si quieres Akise… ¿Donde están Hinata y los demás?"

"En la escuela. La pregunta es... ¿Por que ustedes no?" Akise me mira directamente a mí, con esa sonrisa arrogante. Lo mataría aquí mismo, pero no quiero que Yukki se enfade conmigo. Por ahora, Akise Aru es utilizable, por más que odie admitirlo.

"Yuno se sentía mal, pero se recuperó muy pronto" Yukki no parecía creerme mucho la historia, pero de todas formas nos quedamos en casa "Y ahora ella quiere tomar aire fresco"

"Yukki…me siento mal otra vez" digo recostándome sobre su pecho, esta vez una de mis manos enrolla su cuello, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Lo que sea con tal de que ese Akise se vaya.

Pero en lugar de eso, solo llamo más su atención.

"Esto es malo, Gasai-san" Sé que Akise Aru finge preocupación, estoy segura que es un acto para quedarse con mi Yukki "Ven, te llevaré con un medico por Yukiteru-kun"

"A-Akise, no es necesario" ¡Yukki me toma con una de sus manos! Tenía intenciones de jalarme, pero después de unos segundos parece pensarlo y me suelta…Estoy segura que sintió celos...bueno, parecían celos. No debo olvidar quien me jala hacia el otro extremo.

"Está bien, Yukki" hago que los dos se sorprendan. Mis intenciones son claras: voy a matar a Akise Aru cuando estemos solos. Solos, y el sin protección. Tengo un cuchillo guardado entre mi bolsa. Siempre llevo uno para proteger a mi amado Yukki.

"Entonces vamos, Gasai-san" Akise aun no me suelta. Se vuelve molesto que me tenga tomada de la mano. Apenas Yukki se aleja, lanzo una mirada asesina a ese molesto "detective"

"Suéltame" digo seria, una vez que estamos a la suficiente distancia del parque. Tomo mi bolsa y trato de distraerlo antes de sacar el cuchillo "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Akise Aru?"

"Tú y yo somos parecidos" dice sonriendo. Siempre parece estar sonriendo. ¿Qué le divierte tanto? ¡¿Qué?

"¿Quieres a Yukki…verdad?" abro mi bolsa lentamente, parece que voy a tomar una botella de agua, pero tomaré el cuchillo

"Si, es una de las cosas que tenemos en común" El dice metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Demasiado tarde. Tomo mi cuchillo y corro hacia él para darle heridas que le recordarán mi nombre. Eso le enseñará a alejarse de mi Yukki.

Me detiene, como lo ha hecho antes. Muchas veces antes. Lo odio. Es el único que logra detenerme. Nadie podía hacerme frente y vivir para contarlo…por eso soy la más capaz para ganar este juego. Por eso Yukki y yo somos perfectos. El no debería vencerme, pero sin embargo, Akise Aru lo hizo.

El toma mi cuchillo. Pero eso no es lo peor. El también tiene uno.

"Otra vez… ¡Voy a matarte!" digo furiosa, tratando de liberarme. El aplica más fuerza de la que parece. Es inútil…voy a morir aquí…Yukki.

Hago un último esfuerzo, y me libero. O más bien, el parece soltarme. Cree que ya no soy un peligro sin mi cuchillo, pero puedo matarlo si me da la más mínima oportunidad. Por ahora tendré que jugar a la defensiva.

"No quiero pelear, Gasai-san" El guarda mi cuchillo en su bolsillo, ese ladrón. Estoy muy furiosa.

"Ya veo…vas a empezar a hablar otra vez sobre la falsa Yuno" comienzo a reír frenéticamente, ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Es tan divertido que piense que hay dos Yunos!

El me mira con una mirada de cachorro, no encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

"Dices cosas muy extrañas, es mejor que vuelva con Yukki" sonrió tiernamente, y me alejo, dándole la espalda. Espero que trate de lanzarme un cuchillo, así podre darme la vuelta rápidamente, tomarlo y asesinar a ese chico molesto.

Siento que algo se acerca rápidamente a mí, volteo la mirada para encontrarme…

¿Con el rostro de Akise Aru?

Estoy molesta. Quiero devuelta mi cuchillo, y quiero matarlo a él. ¿Qué hace tan cerca de mí? Está demasiado cerca.

"Aléjate" Le dijo empujándolo con mis brazos. Parece un golpe pequeño. No acostumbro dar golpes pequeños. Me avergüenza que un chico tenga tanta confianza conmigo. Voy a asesinarlo.

"¿No necesitabas ir al doctor?" Akise dice con duda...aparentemente. No lo recordaba. Era verdad que me sentía mal, pero no lo suficiente para estar enferma. Lo único que me enferma es esta situación."Yukiteru-kun se pondría triste si no te recuperas"

Toda mi cara es color rojo. Yukki-kun…me imagino un Yukki preocupado, y peor aún, con una mirada triste diciendo '¿Por qué no fuiste al doctor Yuno?' el simple hecho de pensarlo me pone nerviosa.

"Bien" digo resignada "Tu ganas, pero si intentas algo sospechoso, te mataré"

El me toma nuevamente de la mano, me siento muy extraña. El no suele ser de esa manera.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Me dice con duda, aunque sigo sin creerle ninguna de sus expresiones. No sé qué contestar, así que me quedo callada y le frunzo el ceño.

El camino fue silencioso, trate de encontrar el momento de recuperar mi cuchillo, pero él es precavido y me mantuvo vigilada, y seguramente por eso tomo mi mano, para tener algún tipo de ventaja sobre mí. Maldito Akise Aru.

¡Suena el teléfono, sé que es Yukki! Estamos cerca de un estanque, y podría ahogarlo aquí mismo y después tomar el teléfono, es un plan perfecto.

"Si, si…estamos en camino" Akise suena feliz, vamos, vamos, sé que es Yukki. Solo confírmalo…quiero hablar con mi amado- "Si, novena, la evidencia fue tomada"

¡Maldito Akise Aru!

Sabía que era una trampa, el me quería robar para después matarme, está llevándome a una trampa. Pero tengo la oportunidad perfecta de ahogarlo aquí y ahora. Voy a matarte ahora mismo.

Lo tomo por la camisa y el no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Una de sus manos está conmigo y la otra en el teléfono. Lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el estanque, pero hay un problema…

_¡El me jaló consigo!_

Ahora los dos estamos empapados, luchando en una fuente de no mucha profundidad. Trato de ahogarlo a la vez que trato de recuperar mi cuchillo. Y el trata de contenerme.

Es una lucha interesante. Debo admitir que me siento emocionada, nunca tengo peleas como esta. Siempre soy yo la vencedora al final.

Sé que si matara a Akise Aru, sería la última persona en morir en mis manos.

Aun así eso no me detiene y continuo forcejeando con él, parece que logre meter su cabeza en el agua y esta conteniendo la respiración. Yo presiono su garganta riendo con mucha diversión ¡Voy a matarlo, debo lograrlo!

El se quita la chaqueta azul para librarse de mi ataque, quedando solo su camisa blanca, así que mi cuchillo debe estar en su chaqueta. Una vez que lo obtengo me doy cuenta de que es una trampa y él me enrolla con esa misma chaqueta.

Me siento furiosa, no caeré en un truco tan infantil como este.

Ahora él es el que me hunde en el agua, aunque me saca rápidamente. No tiene intención de matarme, quiere quedar bien con Yukki.

"Si me matas ¿Qué crees que diría Yukki de ti?" Digo remarcándole la culpa, aun sin poder liberarme.

"Tienes razón, Gasai-san, el me odiaría" Dice con la respiración agitada, pero no se vuelve ni un poco más débil, al contrario, creo que pone más fuerza en detenerme.

"Exacto" sonrío victoriosa "Ahora suéltame"

El me obedece, aunque sabe las consecuencias.

Con mi cuchillo en la mano comienzo a hacer cortes. Apunto a su cuello. Quiero decapitarlo, cortarlo en pedazos y borrar su existencia. No puede haber alguien más fuerte que yo. Eso es peligroso para nuestra supervivencia. Aunque él no posee un diario del futuro, es peligroso, y debe ser eliminado.

Esquiva, como esperaba. Aunque no por completo, y el agua ha hecho más fácil hacerle algunos cortes en la piel, y destrozar su camisa blanca.

Ahora que no tiene camisa…

Evito sonrojarme, no tengo ojos para nadie más que Yukki.

Aun y con todas esas pequeñas cortadas, y su camisa desecha, a mi merced, no voy a sonrojarme. Porque él es mi enemigo, y lo único que tenemos en común es Yukki.

El gime un poco, antes de continuar atacando. Me levanto con arrogancia, mientras el trata de hacer lo mismo. Definitivamente me voltee de espaldas, el no podía entenderlo.

Estaba sonrojada.

Yo nunca caería en sus encantos, no creo que ninguna chica lo haga, y ciertamente, tampoco Yukki-kun. No me importa que tan atractivo sea, yo no soy ese tipo de chica. Seré quien se convierta en la novia de Yukki.

"¿Q-que pasa…Gasai-san?" aun no lograba levantarse. Me había concedido la ventaja por alguna razón. Soy buena, y lo sé. Pero en esta ocasión iba más allá de eso.

El quería morir. Quería morir a mis manos.

"¿Qué planeas?" Apunto mi cuchillo a su garganta. Me parece delicioso como mi cuchilla saborea su cuello, un poco de sangre le recorre, pero no lo suficiente para ser una herida mortal "Sin mentiras" lo miro amenazadora a sus ojos.

"No iremos al doctor ¿verdad?" El bromea. De nuevo con esa sonrisa. Parece que nada lo altera, es alguien con una voluntad sorprendente…como la mía. Sacudo mi cabeza ante esta idea. _El y yo no somos iguales._

"Dime o te mato aquí mismo" Cualquier otra persona ya habría agotado mi paciencia y muerto al instante. Menos él y Yukki. Por ahora.

"La novena…" El dice cansado, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Sigo sus movimientos con la hoja más afilada de mi cuchillo "…tengo pruebas…de que la novena va tras ustedes"

Espera ¿Qué?

"Eso es mentira, tu tratabas de formar un pacto con ella" No escondo mi enfado, solo así podría cubrir mi duda.

"La estaba amenazando…hay muchos tratando de ir tras ustedes, hoy" Akise toma con una de sus manos la hoja de mi cuchilla, aunque no se corta. Logra irritarme un poco.

"¿Quieres que te crea que tratabas de protegernos?" No quito su mano de la hoja, por que se que podría cortarle…ahora que estaba con la mitad de su camisa, lleno de marcas y con la respiración agitada al igual que la mía. No era un peligro.

O eso creía

Con un movimiento me tira al suelo. Está con los brazos extendidos sosteniéndose, y conmigo debajo. El cuchillo sigue en mi poder, pero en una situación desfavorable.

Con una de sus manos, tomó una de las mías e hizo que me apuntara a mí misma, con mi cuchillo.

A esto me refería, ¿Como alguien puede ser tan perfecto? Me enfado al pensar de esa manera sobre Akise, así que trato de no pensar más.

"Trato de proteger a Yukiteru-kun, tu vienes dentro del paquete" Me dice manteniéndome inmóvil.

Esta vez la cuchilla se acerca a mi garganta, apenas rozando mi piel pero sin hacerme ningún daño. Por alguna razón él se contiene más conmigo. No hay heridas, no hay sangre, no hay muerte.

¿Cree que soy débil por ser una chica? Se equivoca. He matado personas del doble de mi tamaño antes. Y sus rostros antes de morir no me veían con ternura, como acostumbran las personas que me conocían superficialmente. Me miraban con temor.

Aunque no creo que ese sea el caso. El me respeta. Al menos por proteger a Yukki.

"Ya veo" de nuevo digo fría. Apuesto a que soy irreconocible en estos momentos. No me siento yo misma. Necesito a mi Yukki. "Te pediré nuevamente que me liberes, o Yukki se hará preguntas"

"No" el dice fríamente. ¡¿No? Eso había funcionado antes sin ningún problema. Me parece que se enfado porque trate de matarlo. ¡Me alegra, quiero que empiece a darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta su muerte!

Me sentía indefensa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yo no soy indefensa. Alguien debía dominar, y esa siempre sería yo, siempre.

Incluso en mi relación con Yukki, yo debo dominar. Debo atender a Yukki, debo estar con Yukki, debo cuidar a Yukki. Sí, eso es lo que más me gusta. Me sonrojo un poco pensando en esas cosas. Akise me mira extraño, pero es que el no entiende. No entiende lo feliz que soy recordando mis momentos con Yukki.

Pero, con Akise es diferente. El me domina a mí. ¡No, eso está mal! Nadie puede… ¡Maldito Akise Aru! Estoy segura que he repetido esas palabras en mi mente todo el día. Es hora de que se lo diga cara a cara, incluso en esta incómoda posición.

"¡Maldito Akise Aru!" miro con odio su rostro "Eso es lo que he querido decirte todo el día" ahora mi voz es más tranquila, siento un peso menos…en lo emocional. Porque, físicamente, ese detective me sigue aplastando.

Pero el sonríe, como siempre. Siempre me sonríe creyendo que es mejor que yo. ¿Es eso? No estoy segura, y no me importa comprender su mente. Me muevo un poco tratando de liberarme, sé que es inútil. Yo perdí mis energías recuperando el cuchillo y tratando de ahogarle. Ahora estoy cansada. ¿Ese era su plan desde el principio?

"Te ves hermosa, Gasai-san"

¿Qué? Creo que no escuché bien.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije…que te ves hermosa" Susurra en voz baja, casi ronroneando

"Escuche bien, ¿Pero tú te escuchaste, maldito Akise Aru?" estoy seria, pero no enfadada como antes. No había notado el hecho de que mis ropas están mojadas y rasgadas, (aunque no tanto como las de él), mi cabello ahora esta suelto. Mis mejillas rosadas por el cansancio. Al menos, eso es lo que puedo ver. Y en el caso de mis mejillas, sentir.

"Sí. Aun me funcionan los oídos, aunque casi los estropeas" dice mientras agua cae de sus cabellos, al sacudirse un poco. El sol hacía que su rostro brillara. Por más que odie admitirlo, el es muy atractivo.

Una situación simple como ir al doctor, se convirtió en un intento de asesinato doble.

"Eso es buena señal" hablo normal, y más tranquila "Así tengo la otra oportunidad de matarte"

"Pero no puedes" dice mirando con sus ojos ¿Rosas? Otra cosa en común, que molesto "Me necesitas para proteger a Yukki"

"Puedo hacerlo yo sola" no tardo ni un segundo en contestar. Y es verdad. Puedo hacerlo sola.

"No del todo. Para Yukiteru-kun, yo también soy muy útil" Se levanta, quita el cuchillo de mi cuello. Esta vez lo mantiene en su mano, a la vista. "¿Te parece ser aliados…temporalmente?"

Dudo un poco. No importa lo atractivo, inteligente o lo mucho que quiera proteger a Yukki. El no es mi aliado. El no puede proteger a Yukki mejor que yo; y aunque pudiera, jamás le daría mi lugar.

"No necesitas verme como competencia, sino como un aliado" Akise sabe muy bien como pienso. Empiezo a entender las cosas raras que dice.

"Yukki es mío" digo enfadada.

"Puede ser de ambos" dice sonriendo.

Así es nuestra relación ¿verdad? El siempre tiene que estar alegre, y disponible para ser utilizado por mi y Yukki. Entonces, es de ambos ¿No? Es de Yukki, y _mío_.

Hasta que ya no sea más útil. Porque yo soy fiel a Yukki, porque yo seré su primera vez, porque amo a Yukki, y no puedo morir aquí.

"Escucha bien, yo seré la prometida de Yukki" sonrío triunfante "Tu solo nos perteneces, tienes que sernos útil a ambos. Solo así tú y yo le seremos útiles a Yukki"

"Yo no soy un objeto" Akise piensa un poco "Yukki tampoco" ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? Está hablando extraño de nuevo.

"Ese es el trato" Le sonrío por primera vez en todo el día, y probablemente la ultima en la vida. "¿Aceptas o no?" extiendo la mano, no para apretar las manos, el sabe que el trato se cierra…devolviéndome mi cuchillo.

El piensa un poco, bastante, para ser sincera. No le gustaba la idea de ser utilizado y desechado, pero no tiene espacio en nuestra vida. Tres son multitud. No somos uno de esos lugares donde un matrimonio de tres personas sería aceptado. Si es que existe. La imagen de mi misma con un vestido de novia, con un lado Yukki con un traje blanco y Akise con un traje negro pasa por mi cabeza. _No, eso jamás pasaría._

El se acerca a mi (ya había tomado su distancia), me preparo para luchar nuevamente. Ya había pasado un rato y yo recuperé mis fuerzas. Estaba preparada para uno de sus ataques inesperados.

No me devuelve el cuchillo, sigue sin camisa, quise decir, sigue vulnerable. Hago un movimiento para noquearlo, pero me detiene –nuevamente- y esta vez estoy entre sus brazos. Debo admitir que me siento muy incómoda.

"¡Déjame, yo solo soy de Yukki!" comienzo a darle codazos, pero es inútil. El es un pervertido y tratará de hacerme daño, voy a matarlo, definitivamente yo…

Interrumpe mis pensamientos, con un beso. Comienza a succionar mis labios, seguramente piensa que así podrá sentir como si besara a Yukki. Ya que Yukki fue mi primer beso, y él quiere que sea su primer beso –dudo que Akise haya estado con otros chicos antes– Se siente suave, y de alguna forma se siente _bien_.

¡Maldito Akise Aru! Me está haciendo sentir cosas extrañas. Si no estuviera enamorada, tendría profundas dudas…como ahora.

Finalmente desprende sus labios de los míos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, por segunda vez. Esto estaba mal. Pero sabía que no estaba sonrojada por que estuviera enamorada de él, simplemente me parece muy atractivo. Pero…pero…tensión sexual. Eso debe ser.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dije con una voz muy suave y dulce, muy avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado "Si yo solo soy de Yukki…"

* * *

Sabía que Gasai Yuno no era una chica fácil. Es muy complicada de tratar con sus intentos de asesinatos. Cualquier otro chico en mi lugar pensaría: ¿Y qué?

Ella me dió dos opciones. Morir en sus manos ya manchadas de sangre, o vivir y aceptar que Yukki le pertenece solo a ella, pero garantizándome una protección –temporal- y pidiéndome pertenecerle a Yukki, y a ella misma. ¿Por qué? Nunca le agradé, ella sabe de mi interés romántico por Yukki. Pero, no me molesta amarla. En realidad, yo no la odio.

Puedo amarlos a ambos, aunque haya sido tan solo por una petición.

Un segundo… ¿Ella me pidió amarla? No, creo que escuche mal, me pidió pertenecerle. Es una cosa muy diferente. Podría decirse que dejaría de verme como enemigo, y pasaría a ser un objeto. Y para colmo, uno desechable.

Con un beso silencio sus labios, examinando y descubriendo el sabor de ambos. Como todos decían, ellos juntos son perfectos. Incluso la boca de Yuno sabe perfecta. ¿Está mal?

Sé que el sabor que más disfruto es el de Yukiteru-kun.

Aunque…el de Gasai-san no está nada mal.

Sé que le he mentido, que en realidad si había formado un pacto con la novena para descubrir la identidad de esta Yuno. Pero todo lo he hecho por Yukiteru kun, al igual que ella.

Y me temo que Gasai-san es más egoísta que yo, por lo que no puedo entregarlo tan fácilmente. Entonces ¿Tiene sentido que este besando los labios de mi enemiga en este momento? Ni siendo el mejor detective del mundo, lo sabría. Solo sé que se siente demasiado bien.

Nos separamos, ella me mira con vergüenza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo con una voz muy suave y dulce, muy avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado "Si yo solo soy de Yukki…"

"Tú puedes pertenecerle a Yukki" Miré con mis ojos, sus bellos ojos rosas "Yo puedo pertenecerle a ambos" Aun no estaba muy convencido, pero era un buen trato por ahora.

"P-pero…no de la forma que piensas" Ella trata de parecer enojada conmigo, pero le sonrío. Porque ella siempre está enojada.

Y ahora no.

"¿Y de qué forma lo pienso?" No la entendía. Extraña Gasai-san, insultándome, aborreciéndome y aun así pidiéndome pertenecerle. No lo interpretaba más que de la manera más cruda: ser un objeto desechable

¿Cómo lo pensaba ella?

Ella se sonroja aun mas, decide zafarse de mis brazos y parece haber olvidado su cuchillo – Por fin, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza – me toma de lo que queda de mi camisa, y me dice de forma muy ruda…

"Un objeto desechable" Por primera vez, sentí que ella mentía mas que nunca.

"Está bien" dejo que me estire, es mejor eso a hacerla enfadar y más luchas innecesarias.

"Bésame de nuevo" Gasai-san hizo que mis ojos estuvieran mas sorprendidos que nunca. "Es para que pruebes a Yukki, nunca te dejare que lo pruebes por ti mismo. Así que recuerda su sabor" ¿Eso era algún tipo de beneficio como 'aliados'? Nuevamente, no lo creo.

Pero si me ofrece una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, la aceptaré.

Me acerco nuevamente y doy un beso pequeño. Solo nuestros labios se juntan y no pasa nada más que eso. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

No olvidaría ese sabor a cereza por mucho tiempo.

"Sabe bien" Sonrío. Estoy muy felíz "Así que Yukki sabe a cereza" pienso un poco y paso uno de mis dedos por mis labios, pero después se me viene una idea a la cabeza "¿O ese es tu sabor, Gasai-san?"

Ella dejo de mirarme hace tiempo. Olvidé llevarla al doctor. Y yo que pensé que era broma lo de estar enferma.

¿A quién engaño? Sé que ella se sonroja con mis comentarios.

Es divertido.

"Akise Aru, voy de vuelta con Yukki" toca sus labios, como si descubriera algo nuevo "le diré que me llevaste al doctor. Después de todo, ya debes de saber que no estoy enferma"

"S-si..." Es lo único que puedo decir. Me sorprende que esté tan relajada. Pero más que nada me sorprende que admita que no estaba enferma.

Así que esto es ser socios.

"Recuerda que no puedes probar a Yukki" Me advierte, pero no está enfadada "Y que eres de Yukki, y _mío_"

Siento un cosquilleo en mi columna, una combinación de incomodidad y satisfacción. No había sentido eso antes ante un comentario tan posesivo.

Ella se aleja, pero estoy seguro que puedo escuchar un último susurro antes de marcharse.

"_Mmmm…mango, a Yukki le gustará"_

* * *

_**¿Como conoce yuno el yaoi?**  
_

_**¿Que esta haciendo yukiteru?  
**_

_**¿Yuno puede sentir atraccion por otro ser humano aparte de yukki?  
**_

_**¿Akise y yuno tenian demasiada tension sexual o_O?  
**_

_**¿Akise sabe a mango?  
**_

_**Todas estas dudas y más, resueltas posiblemente algún dia, si decido continuar xD  
**_

_**O si ustedes me convencen.  
**_

_**Saludos.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**********~El Detective y La Cereza.~**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"No importa lo que pase…yo te protegeré" Aquella misteriosa sombra se acercaba a mí, con ojos codiciosos que resplandecían entre la oscuridad._

_"¿Quién eres?" Dije con frialdad. No podía mostrar lo que realmente sentía…_

_Miedo._

_"Yo siempre te protegeré…porque te amo" La silueta de una chica con un cuchillo muy familiar entre sus brazos y una sonrisa._

_"Tú…" Mis ojos brillaban. El mismo sueño – o mejor dicho pesadilla – que me atormentaba cada noche._

_"Yo te amo…Akise" Yuno saltó con fuerza, directo a matarme._

"¡Ah!" Desperté de un susto, como se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado, pero solo entre Gasai-san y yo. No había logrado pasar tiempo con Yuki, a pesar de que también quiero protegerlo. Yuno ha estado vigilando todos mis movimientos. Incluso después de besarnos, ella sigue tan fría como siempre.

Y comienza a ponerme nervioso.

Me causa gracia pensar el simple hecho de ponerme nervioso. Nadie me hace pasar de la felicidad a la preocupación instantánea como Gasai Yuno. Ella es una chica especial, siempre he pensado eso.

Lo suficiente para no ser detenida por cualquier otra persona.

Es por eso que solo yo puedo hacerme responsable de sus acciones. Solo yo puedo arriesgar mi vida para proteger a Yuki de la segunda, su mejor y más peligrosa compañera.

Escucho el sonido de mi celular, seguramente es la llamada que estaba esperando.

"¡Hola, novena!" Digo energéticamente.

"_Akise Aru. Han pasado dos semanas desde 'ese' incidente, ¿Cómo van las cosas?" _Responde impaciente.

"Perfecto. Hoy es el día en que Yukiteru se unirá a nosotros"

Con calma reviso unos archivos con la información de los propietarios de los diarios que siguen en juego. Yuno prometió entregármelos a cambio de estrategias que le den ventaja contra cada uno de ellos.

Es un Ganar-Ganar. Puedo investigarlos y manipular quienes son localizables y quienes no –sobre todo para proteger a la novena, quien en estos momentos es mi cómplice – también aprender más del estilo de lucha de Gasai Yuno, que por lo general son las _armas._

Yo había comprobado personalmente eso.

"_¡Como si eso me importara, por ahora solo tráeme a la segunda!"_ La novena respondió como de costumbre, con ese ánimo excesivo. Después de todo ella es la dueña del diario del escape.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando mi celular intercepta otra llamada. Miro con curiosidad a la pantalla. Después de ver el identificador, sé que es urgente que atienda.

"Disculpa Minene-san, ¿Esperas un momento?" Sin esperar respuesta, cambio de número.

"_Hola Akise"_ Hay tanta frialdad en su voz. Sé que ha descubierto algo.

"Gasai-san" Respondo naturalmente.

"_¿Con quién hablabas?" _Su tono se vuelve más violento.

"¿Por qué tan seria, Gasai-san?" Sonrío "Dime ¿Cómo está nuestro Yukki?" desvío su atención con el tema que nos interesa a los dos.

"_**¡No hables de Yukki!"**_ dice histérica, y después su tono va disminuyendo _"¿Con quién hablabas…?"_

Pienso unos momentos antes de responder.

"_Está bien si no me dices"_ Yuno responde alegre _"Tu solo eres mi propiedad, yo puedo romper a quienes usan mis cosas"_

"¿De qué hablas?" Respondo con autentica curiosidad. Este es uno de esos momentos donde Yuno dice frases que solo ella entiende.

"¡Nos vemos después!" Dice muy felíz.

"Espera– " Cuelga antes de que pueda finalizar una oración.

A partir de ese momento, sentí un mal presentimiento.

Me apresuré a tomar mis cosas para dirigirme a casa de Yukiteru. No importaba el riesgo, nadie saldría herido por mi culpa. Mucho menos Yukki.

* * *

Una semana. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas:

1- Yuno no estaba enferma.

2- Akise había desaparecido a partir de entonces.

3- Los labios de Yuno sabían a mango.

Y ahora alguien toca mi puerta con desesperación. Seguramente es Yuno. Aunque ella entra siempre a mi casa sin permiso, así que eso no tendría mucho sentido.

Además, dije que no quería hablar con ella por besarme sin permiso aquél día. Dijo que era necesario para protegerme, no entiendo porqué. Bueno…no es que haya estado mal, pero ella es una acosadora. Además tiene muchos secretos extraños.

El sonido es insistente y mi madre no está en casa. No estoy seguro si deba abrir.

Suspiro. Tendré que revisar, puede que sea algo importante.

"Akise…" Miro con el rabillo del ojo su rostro tranquilo. Incluso podría ser llamado fresco y cool.

"Yukiteru. . ." El sonríe, como si supiera que lo estoy mirando.

Me toma unos momentos, pero abro la puerta y el entra a mi casa como si estuviera en la suya.

"A-Akise. . ." Su mirada recorre con satisfacción toda mi casa, lo que me incomoda un poco "Eh. . . ¿Quieres algo?" lo digo de forma seca, en vista de que no encontré mejores palabras.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Dice con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirándome a los ojos.

Me tenso un poco "¿Yuno?" El asciende. "Salió hace unos minutos" Y espero que no regrese pronto, sinceramente.

Por cierto, ellos dos habían estado muy raros últimamente.

Akise se acerca en silencio, sus ojos quedan justo enfrente de los míos. Solamente esta callado y mirándome. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué está por hacer Yuno?

¿Acaso esos dos van a chocar de nuevo?. . .

Akise toma mi rostro con una de sus manos. Al igual que la primera vez que lo hizo cuando lo conocí, pero esta vez no hay sonrisa.

Es difícil siquiera imaginar lo que está pensando.

* * *

Yukiteru-kun como es de suponer, vive en una casa interesante. Es un chico normal que se vio envuelto en un mundo lleno de sangre para el cual no estaba preparado. Su inocencia es lo más atractivo para mí.

Y ahora que no está Yuno – lo cual es preocupante – no hay nada que me detenga para…

Tomo su rostro con una de mis manos, es suave como era de esperar. He tenido la tentación de hacer míos esos labios al menos una vez. Aunque, Gasai-san me asegura que ella ya lo hizo por mí, y que está prohibido para siempre.

Pero yo solo quería asegurarme que Yukiteru-kun estuviera a salvo, y no aprovecharé una situación como esta. Aun tengo que buscar a Gasai-san.

"Lo siento, Yukiteru-kun." Lo suelto con delicadeza y le doy una sonrisa "Por favor, avísame si conoces la ubicación de Gasai-san"

Suspiro para mis adentros cuando escucho sonar mi celular. El mismo número, la misma chica.

"Ahora no es momento" Respondo a Minene en voz baja.

"_Hola"_

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa.

"Yuno" Trato de esconder mis emociones, y responder naturalmente como siempre.

No funciona.

"_Ah, Akise Aru."_ Ella se queda callada después de pronunciar mi nombre.

"Ella es–"pongo una mano en la boca de Yukiteru, indicándole que guarde silencio.

Si ella se entera que estoy aquí, estoy muerto.

"_No toques a Yukki_" Yuno responde sádicamente _"Yo puedo leer todos sus movimientos, no importa lo que trates de hacer. A partir de aquí seguirás mis instrucciones"_ Ella dice seria.

"Ugh!" Yuki hace un sonido curioso. Lo ignoro y centro mi atención en la segunda.

"¿Qué hiciste con Minene?" Pregunto directa y seriamente, poniéndome a su nivel. Mano a mano.

Yukki me observa sorprendido, podría leer su rostro y pensar que es admiración.

"¿Gasai-san?" Ella no me contesta.

"_Aléjate de Yukki"_ No responde mi pregunta. ¿Acaso su diario vio algo que le molesta?

Tal vez. . . ¿Voy a besar a Yukiteru?

"Es una situación desfavorable Gasai-san. . .tal vez tengas a la novena, pero yo tengo a Yukiteru" Dije posesivamente, mientras escuche un grito de desesperación y sorpresa del otro lado de la línea.

"_No toques a Yukki_. . ._ Yo puedo leer todos sus movimientos, no importa lo que trates de hacer. A partir de aquí seguirás mis instrucciones"_

Alzo una ceja. Yuki me mira nervioso.

"Yuno, acabas de decir eso" Trato de razonar con ella. Dudo que funcione.

"Vas a morir. Akise Aru." Gasai-san ya había perdido la cordura para este punto, lo que indica que mis palabras la pusieron nerviosa. Pero también indica que estoy en peligro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Trato de distraerla, pero nuevamente es inútil.

"Porque ya estoy aquí"

_La llamada se corta._

* * *

La puerta sale volando en mil pedazos. Yukiteru grita del susto y lo alejo rápidamente del peligro, posicionándome enfrente del maldito de Akise Aru.

"Una ametralladora" Parpadeó el detective.

"He venido a rescatarte, mi Yukki" Digo muy felíz. Akise mira a mi Yukki con duda. Me posiciono en el medio de ellos dos para evitar el contacto entre mi amado y mi objeto. Aquel objeto que estoy a punto de romper en mil pedazos.

"¡Te dije que siguieras mis instrucciones!" Disparo al suelo, justo enfrente de Akise Aru. Después comienzo a reír con mucha diversión ¡Yo siempre voy a ganar!

Porque todos los que quieran dañar a Yukki, merecen morir.

"¡Yuno!" Yukki me llama y lo miro con una gran sonrisa. Pero Yukki parece tener miedo. Todo es por culpa de Akise Aru. Ese detective molesto.

Akise se queda callado unos momentos, meditando. No muestra el miedo que sentí en su voz en esa llamada. Así que sabe esconder sus sentimientos. ¡Qué aburrido, a mi me encanta mostrar mi alegría!

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gasai-san?" Akise me mira resignado, dirigiendo su mirada ligeramente hacia abajo.

Estoy dominando a mi más molesto enemigo, y ganando el corazón de Yukki. ¿Qué más podría pedir…? Ah, sí…

"Quiero una triple cita"

Esperaba seguir viendo esas miradas aterrorizadas, pero cambiaron.

Ahora eran confusas.

* * *

Después de horas de conducir, (irónicamente con la novena en el asiento del conductor) llegamos a un parque de diversiones muy familiar. Al menos por ahora, todos estamos a salvo.

De hecho, fué aquí donde conocí a esa pequeña que fingió ser atropellada por mi bicicleta: Muru-muru.

Esta situación era como mínimo extraña, no puedo imaginar lo que pasa por la cabeza de Yukiteru en este momento. Le prometí que lo protegería de la segunda. Pero no se por cuánto tiempo pueda cumplir esa promesa.

Algo es gracioso. . .dos chicos nos cuidamos las espaldas de una sola chica. Gracioso, porque esto no es una situación normal. Pero pensándolo bien, nada de los diarios del futuro es normal.

No es que subestime a Gasai Yuno. Incluso con ese vestido negro que lleva usando todo el día, con ese cabello rosa y sus ojos brillantes que reflejan un poder misterioso...en fin. Incluso con todo eso, ella todavía es una asesina.

"Akise" Minene se detuvo en cuanto encontró un lugar para estacionarse "Nuestro trato se termina"

"Entiendo" Digo sonriendo un poco, mientras Yukki me miraba casi con acusación. Eso era lo que menos quería. Yo lo hice para su protección, y ahora cree que es una trampa.

"¡Yukki, vamos a comer un helado~!" Yuno dice alegre, jalando de Yukki del brazo y bajando del auto. Dejándonos a mí y a la novena solos.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gasai-san olvido el plan que teníamos para vencerla?

O acaso. . .

Ella todo el tiempo lo hizo por la atención de Yukki.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" Minene me mira entrecerrando su ojo y tocando con una mano su parche.

No digo nada.

La novena suspira "Fui amenazada por la segunda, ella de alguna manera consiguió mi diario del escape"

"Ella suele hacer ese tipo de cosas" Verifico tener todo lo que necesito en mi abrigo y salgo del auto "¿Te vas a quedar aquí?"

"Mátala por mi" dice seriamente "Y yo te recompensaré"

¿Recompensarme? El dinero no me interesa.

"Soy un detective, lo hare de todas formas. Lo pidas o no" Ella asciende y me dispongo a caminar un poco.

Debo admitir que es doloroso que mi primer amor esté por ahí paseando con alguien más.

Pero solo así estará a salvo.

_"No importa lo que pase…yo te protegeré"_

_"Yo te amo…Akise" Yuno saltó con fuerza, directo a matarme._

Me detengo un poco. Esos pensamientos de nuevo que me han robado el sueño varias noches. Yuno Gasai y yo somos lo más opuestos que hay en este mundo. No hay manera que. . .

_"Quiero una triple cita"_

¿Si quería una triple cita por qué se fue con Yukki? Seguramente es una trampa. Tal vez por fin hoy tenga los ánimos de matarme.

Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño. Incluso si termino bañado de sangre.

No voy a lastimarla. Porque...

"¡Akise!" Yukki me mira sorprendido, tomado de su mano está Yuno.

Tal vez si formo mal tercio aquí.

"La novena sigue en el auto, Gasai-san" ella me miraba con furia, no quitaba sus ojos de encima "Esperaré con ella" digo tomando un algodón de azúcar y dando una mordida.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Yuno responde.

"¿Por qué no haces nada?" su mirada fría no cambia. "¿Acaso ya no quieres a Yukki?"

Mis ojos se abren ligeramente en sorpresa. Me quedo mirando a ambos un rato, meditando cuales serían las palabras correctas. No solo sinceras. También correctas para Gasai Yuno.

"Yuno, no deberías decir cosas como esas. . ." Yukki se sonroja un poco. Pero yo aún sigo mirando a Gasai-san.

"¿Acaso ya te diste por vencido?" Por primera vez en la vida de ambos, ignoramos a Yukki para conversar mutuamente. Desafiándonos, probando nuestra voluntad.

"Nunca, Yuno" apenas salieron mis palabras, me di cuenta de que esta vez no dije 'Gasai-san'. Continué. "No hay quien disfrute más de una victoria tan dulce como la cereza, que yo" dije mordiendo alegremente el algodón dulce.

Ella se sonrojo.

Extrañaba eso.

"Un simple humano jamás entenderá lo que es la verdadera victoria" dice llevándose a un confundido Yukki casi a rastras.

Pero esta vez hace una señal para que la siga.

¿Le estoy agradando?

"Si quieres el diario de la novena devuelta, debes cumplir tu parte del trato" Yuno me dice en voz baja.

"Yuno, Akise" Yukiteru habla después de un rato "Ambos están extraños últimamente"

"Es culpa del detective, Yukki" Yuno se aferra más a él "Quiere intervenir entre nuestro amor~"

"Lo siento, Yukiteru-kun" digo mirando directamente a Yuno "Pero, al igual que Yuno, me aferro a lo que me pertenece"

"Yukki" Yuno dice de forma tierna "No has comprado mi helado"

Ella se veía muy vulnerable. Más tierna de lo que su bipolaridad le había permitido hasta ahora.

"Akise" Yuki me mira con curiosidad.

¿Desde cuándo ella es tan...?

"Estás rojo" Yukki toca con uno de sus dedos mi mejilla. "No me digas que ahora tú estás enfermo"

Yuno no dice nada, ni siquiera veo su mirada en este momento. Trato de ocultar la mía.

_"¿Por qué no haces nada?" su mirada fría no cambia. "¿Acaso ya no quieres a Yukki?"_

Recordar las palabras de Yuno no mejora las cosas. Es cierto que no he prestado la suficiente atención de Yukiteru. Desde que llegué a su casa solo estaba preocupado por protegerlo de Yuno. Además ¿Desde qué momento le digo Yuno? Estoy seguro que hace unos minutos comencé a llamarla así.

¿Desde cuándo ella trata de darme la motivación de ir tras Yukki?

¿Desde cuándo le prestó más atención que a Yukki?

Tal vez esa última pregunta sea más fácil de responder: Desde siempre.

Como mi enemiga, invierto muchas de mis energías en ella. Como mi aliada invierto mucho de mí tiempo haciendo una doble estrategia: una para ayudarla, otra para destruirla.

Y puede sonar cruel, pero. . .

¿Acaso ella no es igual de cruel?

"Disculpen, Yukiteru-kun, Yun- . . .Gasai-san" Olvidó lo que sea que tenía planeado y regreso al auto para esconder mi rostro aún encendido en rojo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi diario?" La novena me miró de reojo buscando por todos lados su diario. No lo encontró.

"Tuve que cancelar la investigación" Dije sentado en la parte de atrás.

"¡¿Por qué?" Ella miró enfadada. Su vida dependía de ese diario. Pero mi orgullo dependía de ese escape.

Y mi lealtad hacia Yukiteru.

"Era importante" No recuerdo la última vez que sonreí desde que llegamos. Algo anda muy mal.

"¿Que tan importante, que sea más importante que mi vida?" Minene me tomó de la camisa y miró directo a mi cara. Ella inmediatamente se puso roja.

Creo que es una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

"¿P-por qué estás así?" La novena me soltó "¡Pervertido!, ¿Te gusto, verdad?" ella comenzó a mover sus brazos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

"No, no me gustas" Parpadeo. Ella se calma.

"¿Entonces?"

"Aun no estoy seguro" Pienso un poco, cruzando los brazos "¿Se puede estar enamorado de la persona quién ama lo que tú amas?

"Suena como un trabalenguas" Minene mira aburrida "Ya escúpelo, ¿Quién es?"

Siento como mis mejillas se vuelven a encender.

"Es simplemente especial" miro hacia el cielo, que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

"Entonces búscala... y trae mi diario devuelta" Minene ordena.

* * *

Akise bajó una vez más para ver los fuegos artificiales. Todas las personas estaban alrededor. Había parejas, niños pequeños y también familias.

Pero solo una vista le interesaba.

Aquella chica pelirosa que estaba tomada de la mano con un chico de ojos azules. Ambos se veían emocionados.

Akise no quería interrumpirlos, sin embargo, Gasai Yuno le devolvió la mirada.

No era el hecho de que se enfadara lo que le sorprendía.

Tampoco importó formar parte de un triangulo amoroso.

Lo que era realmente importante, es que pesar de todo eso, ella le sonrío.

Una sonrisa sincera de la chica más peligrosa de todo el juego, que tiene en sus manos la vida de Minene y por poco la del mismo Akise Aru. Esa sonrisa maravillosa que Akise ha sonrojado tantas veces en solo dos ocasiones, y que por primera vez logro confundirlo.

Esa Cereza prohibida, le estaba sonriendo.

"¡Ven!" ella gritó a distancia, con esa enorme sonrisa

Akise había dejado de ser un detective, justo ahora se sentía como un chico normal.

¿Pero en este mundo, que puede ser normal?

Akise Aru se acercó con alegría al lado de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Aquí va el orden de los puntos de vista. En que persona está hablando en cada división, por si no fué muy claro:

1-Akise

2-Yukiteru

3-Akise

4-Yuno

5-Akise

6-Narrador.

Me disculpo si es muy confuso. Casi todo este capítulo es narrado por Akise.

~ Yuno está loca, espero que no se sorprendan con su bipolaridad aquí, porque así fue toda la serie. Y enserio me enamora el carácter de Akise Aru.

Yuki es el pegamento, gracias a él podemos especular de Yuno y Akise. Lol.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, podemos sacarle más jugo si quieren. ~

Y ahora la pregunta más importante: ¿Será amor? Y de ser así...

_**¿Quién se enamoro primero de quién?**_

Cualquier duda, o corrección, sientance libres de dejar un Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Aunque los ideales que uno persigue no se realicen tan pronto como uno deseara, cada esfuerzo nos acerca a su realización...Si (contra lo que espero) somos derrotados en esa lucha, nuestros esfuerzos no habrán sido vanos. Habremos depositado la semilla de la libertad y tendremos que cultivarla cuando germine hasta que llegue a ser el frondoso árbol que cubra con su sombra bienhechora"

* * *

Hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y el odio.

Para mí esa línea era clara: Amo a Amano Yukiteru y odio a Akise Aru. Al menos eso era hasta hace unos días. Ahora mis sentimientos se están mezclando de una manera muy extraña. No puedo llamarle algo tan grande como el amor, ni algo tan pequeño como la lástima.

Pero estoy desarrollando sentimientos nuevos.

Alguien como yo puede expresar todas sus emociones fácilmente. En especial el amor y el odio. Sin embargo, el odio es algo que ya no existe para mí. Porque yo odiaba a Akise Aru. Y ahora...

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis dudas ponen en peligro la seguridad de Yukki. Y en duda mi corazón. La fina línea entre el amor y el odio.

Si no tengo cuidado, puedo cruzar las líneas más de lo debido con ambos chicos. Pero, la solución es sencilla: Deshacerme de uno de ellos.

¿De quién?

Yukiteru es mi amor eternamente. Aunque, siempre tendré la oportunidad de viajar entre los mundos y volver a vivir mis experiencias con Yukki.

¿Cómo puedo compararlos? Akise Aru no puede ser rival para la persona que amo. Además, Akise es…Gay. Creo.

"¿Estás buscando algo interesante?" Muru-muru me mira con una gran sonrisa.

Tomo una caja entre mis manos. Antes de perderme en mis pensamientos, estaba buscando algo importante. Tengo que irme antes de que alguien más me vea. Y por ahora, ignoraré a Muru-muru. No me conviene que nadie sepa que la conozco. De hecho, nadie debe enterarse que en realidad ella es de mí mundo y está a mi servicio.

Dándome la ventaja del juego.

"Segunda ¿Qué haces?" Se acerca más a mí y comienza a hacer gestos y pucheros, tratando de llamar mi atención. Saco una libreta de la caja y verifico que nadie esté alrededor.

"Tomo la información de los otros dueños de los diarios" Digo entrecerrando los ojos y en voz baja, aún sin mucha confianza para tener esta conversación aquí.

"¡Que inteligente!~" Muru-muru dice en voz alta y alegre. Arruinando por completo la atmosfera silenciosa que trataba de mantener. "¿Pero, no es imprudente robar en casa de tu enemigo?"

"Ya no somos enemigos" Respondo sin ánimos.

"¡¿Qué?" Dice emocionada. Después piensa un momento y responde "¡Pero ustedes se odian, porque ustedes aman a ese chico Yukiteru!"

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Como suponía, el ya debe estar en casa. No me iré, después de todo tengo preguntas que hacerle antes de marcharme. Si es posible, lo mataré aquí mismo.

"Tú..." Akise mira sorprendido "Eres la niña que arrollé con mi bicicleta" Acomoda su mochila a un lado del sofá y me ignora por completo. Muru-muru se pone nerviosa, pero al final le sonríe y lo saluda con la mano.

¿Me ignora?

"¡Akise!" Lo miro seria, como el voltea a verme sin expresión en su rostro y se quita la chaqueta, quedando solo con su camisa blanca. No parece sorprendido de verme en su casa sin invitación. Y sin llaves.

"Hola Gasai-san" Sonríe cálidamente mientras se dirige a la cocina. Su departamento no era muy grande, pero cubría todas las necesidades. Toma dos refrescos y regresa a mi lado para ofrecerme uno "¿Esa niña es tu amiga?"

"N-no" Respondo tensa. Tomo el refresco y comienzo a inspeccionar si contiene cualquier tipo de cosa extraña. Por otro lado, en realidad no importa si él conoce a Muru-muru, Akise va a morir aquí. Hoy.

"Entonces ¿Por qué faltaste al colegio?" Levanta una ceja, mirando la libreta entre mis manos "Si querías algo, solo tenías que pedirlo"

"¿Somos amigos?" Ignoro lo que sea que el haya dicho. Tengo una duda que debo sacar de mi mente antes de matarlo.

Akise duda por unos instantes, dejando su refresco en una barra y poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla, pensando.

"Por supuesto" Me mira a los ojos mientras lo dice "¿Lo somos?"

Me devuelve la pregunta. Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. Yo no debo tener otros amigos porque si los tengo olvidaré a mi Yukki. Por eso tengo que deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible. Solo tengo que sacar provecho de sus habilidades.

Estos papeles contienen la información de todos los otros dueños de los diarios a los cuales Akise ha investigado. Aunque, es molesto que tenga más información sobre mí y Yukki que ninguno otro. También muestra las debilidad de todos, - Incluso la novena - menos de nosotros dos. Y eso es lo sospechoso.

"Eso depende de tu respuesta. Dime ¿Por qué Yukki y yo no tenemos debilidades?" Miro seriamente mientras Muru-muru lanza una mirada sorprendida al detective.

"Porque ustedes dos juntos son perfectos" No hay más que ironía en sus palabras. Y él se escucha felíz.

"¿Y tú estás bien con eso?" Miro con frialdad sus suaves ojos. Yo no me tragaré sus mentiras como la novena lo hizo. Aún tengo su diario como prueba del poder que tengo de matar a Minene en cualquier momento.

"Estoy bien con ambos" Akise dijo suspirando "Pero te agradecería si me devuelves mi diario del detective"

"¿Tu…diario?" Miro fijamente la libreta azul. Akise tiene una letra muy pequeña. Pero todos los apuntes son dignos de un genio, aun aspirando a más que un simple detective. "Oye…Akise Aru"

"Dime" Sonríe, pero no es de forma arrogante, sino leve.

"¿Por qué no te conviertes un dueño de diario?" Miro exigente, casi acusándolo "Seguro tendrías una herramienta muy poderosa" Demasiado poderosa. No me imagino que tipo de diario pudiese tener el detective si lo intentara.

"Yo no tengo celular" Responde simple, sin buscar mucho a la respuesta "Además, eso pondría en amenaza a Yukki"

"No veo por qué" Sonrío con ironía. Muru-muru me mira un poco nerviosa y después parece entender mi estrategia y también sonríe. "Si te conviertes en un dueño de diario, muchos otros irán por ti, desviando la atención. Y trabajando juntos hasta el final podremos hacer realidad el sueño de Yukki"

"Uhm. . .no lo sé" Akise Aru piensa unos momentos. Se recarga en la pared y mira hacia el suelo. Si el acepta, podré hacer que mate a las peores amenazas por mí; y en caso de que el muriera, de todas formas sería un ganar-ganar.

"No dudes tanto" Me burlo un poco. No es como si el respondiera a mis provocaciones de todas formas, pero quiero dispararle a su confianza. "¿Hay algo que te detenga?"

"Lo que pasa. . ." El se levanta de su cómoda posición, firme. Se acerca unos pasos para quedar frente a frente. Muru-muru sigue sonriendo entusiasmada, por primera vez decidió mantenerse callada. Muy raro en ella. De todas formas, también lo miro firmemente.

"¿Aún sigues defendiendo a la novena?" Sonrío "Voy a matarla" Eso debería mantenerlo tranquilo, debería…

Me empuja suavemente hacia el sofá al lado mío. Muru-muru vuela a toda velocidad a unos centímetros de nosotros.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces simple humano?" Mira enfadada cuando está dispuesta a atacar.

Pero hago una señal para indicarle que todo está bien.

Solo quiero saber que va a pasar.

El sonríe ampliamente, acercándose cada vez más a un lado mío y susurrando a mi oído:

"Lo que pasa. . ." Dice suave y siento un escalofrío ". . .Es que tengo un sueño que cumplir"

¿Un sueño que cumplir?

Él lo dijo claramente cuando nos conocimos: 'Quiero ser el mejor detective del mundo'

Yo no entiendo el significado de los sueños, mi único sueño es Yukki. Akise tampoco debería tener un sueño si ama lo suficiente a Yukki. Pero claro, ni siquiera es capaz de sacrificar su vida por él.

Bueno, el casi moría asesinado por mi hace apenas dos semanas. Tal vez estoy siendo muy cruel-

Un segundo. . .ya no me reconozco. Debo dejar de sentir piedad por mi enemigo.

¿Piedad? Una triple cita no es ninguna señal de piedad. Gracias a Deus que Yukki pensó que con triple cita me refería a nosotros dos y Minene. Akise Aru pensó lo mismo seguramente, todavía tiene la idea en la cabeza de mi odio hacia él y la forma en que voy a utilizarlo para ganar el juego. Eso lo ha sacado tanto de si mismo que ni siquiera se molesta en seguir investigándome y está más alejado de Yukki que antes. En pocas palabras. . .

Estoy ganando.

Y ya que se rehusó a ser un propietario de diario, yo-

"Gasai-san" Toma mi cabello y con una sonrisa habla suave "Dame un poco más de tiempo"

Muru-muru no puede soportar más mantenerse en el silencio y comienza a gritar

"¡Ah ustedes dos que están haciendo!~" sonríe y vuela hasta la puerta, para decir sus últimas palabras con ironía "Están cambiando el flujo del tiempo" Ella sale inmediatamente, riendo de una forma muy parecida a la mía. ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras? Eso yo debería saberlo.

Pero no lo sé, porque estoy distraída con el detective ignorando todo para mirarme fijamente a mí como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

"Si me otorgas un lapso de un mes, aceptaré convertirme en un dueño. Acabaré con todos tus enemigos. No importa si tengo cualquier tipo de relación con ellos. Para que puedas ser la protectora de Yukki, yo seré tu protector."

"¿Por qué?"

Esa pregunta podría ser a tantas cosas.

En lugar de responder, se recuesta al otro lado con ironía. Casi respondiendo para sí mismo.

Me voy de su hogar, dejándolo después de quedarse dormido. Supongo que tenía muchos días ocupado en sus investigaciones y sin tiempo para descansar. Por eso su libreta estaba tan llena de apuntes. . .Y por eso mismo la deje ahí. Si él tiene un sueño, merece seguir con vida hasta cumplirlo. Y personalmente tengo curiosidad de saber cuál es ese sueño. (¿Acaso será convertirse en el mejor detective del mundo. . .O el quiere algo más?) Aunque. . .si tiene que ver con los intereses de Yukki, sin duda lo mataré.

Pero por ahora, el debe vivir.

* * *

"Soy una especie de lastima por ser demasiado suave con Gasai-san" Digo seriamente, pero mostrando una radiante sonrisa a Yukiteru. Verlo por las mañanas en la escuela sigue siendo algo muy positivo para mí. Sobre todo si Yuno no sabe que lo hago.

Hinata y los demás me esperan para el almuerzo, así que esta conversación no durará mucho.

"¿Enserio, Akise?" Yukiteru me mira sorprendido. Mientras toma un poco de sushi de la barra. "Eso es muy noble, no tienes porque sentirte mal. . .personalmente. . .me agrada que dejen de ser tan conflictivos"

Parpadeo. Yukiteru me mira nervioso.

"Eh. . .Uhm. . .lo que quiero decir, es que me agradan, pero todo este tiempo, pensé que tendría que lidiar con el hecho de no poder tener más. . .amigos. Ahora tal vez-"

"Yo aprecio tu tolerancia, Dios" Digo sonriendo con confianza. Yukiteru se ruboriza un poco por el título que he usado hacia él. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. . .

Yuno y yo te convertiremos en Dios, Yukiteru. Lo prometo.

"B-bueno, nos vemos. . ." Yukiteru-kun se retira para tomar asiento con la segunda.

No había notado a la cereza sentada en una de las esquinas del lugar, sola y absorbida en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía que no había descansado hace días, a pesar de no ir a la escuela por estar investigando mis intenciones.

Pensándolo bien, esto es solo parte del avance. Al principio no podíamos siquiera tener una conversación sin armas. Todo estaba relacionado con mentiras y aún así. . .nosotros nos besamos.

Yukiteru-kun podría enfadarse, por lo que quisiera suponer que Gasai-san no lo ha contado.

_"Recuerda que no puedes probar a Yukki" Me advierte, pero no está enfadada "Y que eres de Yukki, y __mío__"_

Un trato injusto. Por alguna razón lo acepte. No es como si no valorara mi vida, por eso mismo no tiene sentido que aceptara el trato de Gasai Yuno. Su inteligencia y manipulación son sorprendentes, pero no puede simplemente controlarme como a todas las demás personas. Y ella lo sabe.

_¿Desde cuándo ella es tan...?_

_"Estás rojo" Yukki toca con uno de sus dedos mi mejilla._

Como detective, no puedo descartar la posibilidad de estar enamorado. ¿Pero desde cuando comenzó? ¿Desde cuándo tengo curiosidad por el primero y la segunda, los propietarios que juntos son perfectos?

Hay una forma distinta de verlo.

Los opuestos se atraen. A su vez los polos complementarios se atraen.

Gasai Yuno es mi polo opuesto. Amano Yukiteru es mi polo complementario.

Por lo que es natural mi atracción con Yukiteru. Él es la persona más interesante que. . .

_Esa Cereza prohibida, me estaba sonriendo._

La única persona que. . .

"_Los fuegos artificiales son asombrosos" Ella estaba feliz, genuinamente felíz "Yo. . .quisiera poder vivir más momentos felices con ustedes"_

Ya no podemos ser enemigos.

"¡Hey, Akise!" Hinata me sonríe, haciendo una señal para que me acerque a su mesa.

Después de sentarme, me encuentro con las sonrisas de mis amigos, mirando interrogantes.

"¿Y Amano-kun?" Mao pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Con Gasai-san" Digo mientras comienzo a comer.

"¡Ese inútil, debería venir con nosotros!" Kousaka responde entre alegría y arrogancia.

"¡Kousaka-kun!" Hinata y Mao dicen al mismo tiempo.

"Pero si está apenas a unas mesas. . . ¡Hey, Yukiteru!" Dice el chico tratando de llamar la atención, pero no funciona.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlos tranquilos" Sonrió y los demás se alteran.

"¿Akise. . .estás dispuesto a dejarle a Amano-kun?" Hinata mira seria.

"¡¿Será acaso que le gusta alguien más?" Mao agita sus manos hacia los lados. Su comentario hace que me atragante un poco con la comida y empiece a toser.

"Uhm. . .no es así" Digo nervioso como si estuviese en un juicio. Las chicas se miran entre sí. Kousaka parece no entender.

En esos momentos, me alegra que terminara la hora del almuerzo. Así no tendré que lidiar con más preguntas que ni yo mismo he logrado responder.

Saco mi libreta y comienzo a revisar algunos de mis apuntes pasados.

**Junio 1** 18:51 pm **[Observatorio del parque Sakurami]**

_Yukiteru-kun está usando su predicción para cambiar el futuro. _

_(Resultado)_

_Hemos evitado los ataques de los perros. Al parecer el teléfono de Yukiteru-kun puede predecir el futuro. Un fenómeno realmente interesante._

**Junio 1** 19:11 pm **[Observatorio del parque Sakurami]**

_El teléfono de Yukiteru-kun si predice el futuro. Se predijo correctamente que la moneda estaba en la mano derecha de Hinata. Después de eso Hinata cambió la moneda de mano para engañar la predicción._

**Junio 1** 19:14 pm **[Observatorio del parque Sakurami]**

_El teléfono de Yukiteru-kun predice el futuro. Predijo correctamente que la moneda estaba en la mano izquierda._

Después de avanzar un par de páginas tomo una pluma para comenzar a escribir los hechos de hoy. Hinata y Mao están entretenidas discutiendo con Kousaka-kun. Yukiteru y Gasai-san tienen una conversación desde la mesa de la esquina. Pienso unos momentos antes de tomar mi pluma y comenzar:

**Junio 16** 11:11 am **[Escuela Sakurami]**

_Gasai-san me reveló que si escribo el suficiente número de mensajes puedo convertirme en dueño de diario. Este hecho lo confirmaré creando un diario con características que se adapten a las necesidades del primero y la segunda._

_Periodo de prueba de un mes._

"¿Qué escribes ahí, chico detective? ¿Ese es tu diario?" Hinata pregunta

"Supongo" Sonrío mientras cierro la libreta.

Estas anotaciones a partir de ahora tienen que ser protegidas.

"¡He estado escribiendo en el mío también!" Kousaka dice con orgullo.

Hinata. Y ahora. . .Kousaka. No me gustaría tener que hacerlos mis enemigos.

Pero si es necesario. . .lo haré. Por Yukiteru. Por Yuno.

* * *

Todo comenzó con el sueño de una niña pequeña.

Ella quería cambiar el mundo.

Ella quería ser la esperanza.

...

_Todo es aburrido y nada vale la pena._

Esa fue mi mentalidad al llegar a los 14 años. Ya no era la misma persona. Había cambiado en un giro de 360 grados. Yo he probado lo que es el bien y la maldad en su máxima expresión.

He disfrutado la suavidad de las nubes y me he quemado en las profundidades del infierno.

Solo yo podría vivir una hermosa mentira. Y sacrificarme por el mundo al que amé y odié.

Soy aquella persona que escapa de sí misma cayendo en la locura por sus errores del pasado.

Llegué lejos como para hacer un pacto con Muru-muru. He viajado entre un mundo y otro para ver a la persona que amo una y otra vez. Pensé que era el mejor camino. Eso creí.

Después de un tiempo me convertí en Dios, pero las consecuencias fueron irreparables. Para ese punto, había lastimado a mis seres queridos y perdido la inocencia de mi alma. Toda la bondad se convirtió en odio y todo el amor en soledad.

Perdí a Yukki.

Esa es la vida que yo escogí.

Esa es la vida en la que estoy atrapada a medias. Porque decidí ignorar una tercera opción: La muerte.

Para escapar de ella he puesto todo tipo de pretextos. Todo tipo de excusas que prolonguen mi vida. Porque ni siquiera soy capaz de tomar el cuchillo con el que quité su vida a otros y poner fin a mi existencia.

Son predecibles sus rostros si cometiera esa cobardía. Solo sería su atracción, su caso de caridad. La chica por la cual sentirían lastima y que sería olvidada con el tiempo.

Pero el camino que escogí no es un camino del que me arrepienta. Se siente como soñar con el mundo que nunca tuve. Eventualmente pesadillas. Pero nada real.

"Yuno" Yukki me mira preocupado "¿Pasa algo? No has tocado tu comida"

"No es nada Yukki" Sonrío tiernamente para después voltear mi cabeza hacia otro lado y esconder mi mirada cansada. Al igual que Akise, yo también tenía días sin dormir.

"Yukki" Digo suave "Si tus amigos te traicionan. . .¿Los matarías?"

"Yuno. . " Yukki me mira con miedo "Ellos no nos van a traicionar-"

"Responde Yukki. Es importante"

"Yo. . .si ellos nos traicionan, no tendré otra opción" Dice triste, mirando hacia abajo. "Es egoísta, pero solo podré revivir a los demás si me convierto en Dios"

"Lo sé Yukki" Digo mirando hacia la otra mesa donde está Akise "Lo sé"

Después de sonar el timbre me adelanto. Akise todavía sigue sentado y anotando cosas en su diario. El debería cambiar esa libreta por un celular y ayudarme con el juego. Yukki ya ha tenido que intervenir un par de veces y no quiero eso. Si Yukki se hace más fuerte el ya no va a necesitarme, y si él no me necesita…

Yukki podría ganar el juego.

No, no puedo permitir eso. La única ganadora y quién se convertirá en Dios…

Seré yo.

"¿Qué haces?" Miro sin expresión. Akise se sorprende. "¿Así que prometiste convertir en Dios a mi Yukki? Eso es confianza. . ." Doy una pequeña carcajada.

"Yukiteru quiere convertirse en Dios para traer a sus padres y traer todo a la normalidad" Dice cruzando los brazos, seriamente y mirando hacia un lado. "Pero tú Gasai-san, estas ocultando algo, incluyendo tu verdadera identidad. Como si fueras..."

"¿Cómo si fuera. . .?" Me acerco a él, susurrando suavemente. "¿Como si fuéramos. . .Dos Yunos?"

"Eso es. . ." Akise está estático. Es una buena venganza por lo que sucedió en su departamento.

"Si, es posible." Digo mientras retrocedo lentamente. "Muy posible. Pero no puedes usarlo más en mi contra. ¿Eres un hombre de palabra, no? O en tu caso. . .Umm, tu condición. . ."

"¿De qué hablas _Gasai-san_?" Sonríe como si supiera de lo que hablo. Pero quiere que lo diga.

"Gay" Estoy toda roja cuando digo este comentario. ¿Es enojo? ¿Vergüenza?. . .¿Ambos?

"No soy Gay" El dice sonriendo.

"¡Pero te gusta Yukki!" Digo alterada.

"Así es" Responde.

"¿Entonces, como le llamarías a eso?" Un profesor me hace una señal para regresar al salón. Había pasado un tiempo desde que todos los demás se fueron.

"Es amor" Sus ojos son determinados mientras lo dice. Los míos brillan como nunca lo habían hecho.

Tiene razón.

Su amor es el único que podría competir con el mío. Pero al detective le falta algo que yo he tenido desde el principio: Poder.

Sin embargo, me siento conmovida por sus palabras. Su amor por Yukki es sincero.

"Sabes, Gasai-san. Tal vez muera en tus propias manos, pero quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo" Akise dice anotando una última cosa en su diario, y entregándomelo.

"¿Por qué?" Digo con sorpresa.

"Nunca se sabe valorar lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos" Akise sonríe amablemente "Así que quiero vivir felíz y cumplir ese sueño. Contigo y nuestro Yukiteru"

"Nuestro" Repito secamente.

"¿Suena extraño no? Aún así. . ." Continua "Desde ahora somos un equipo. Me quieras considerar o no un igual, somos iguales." Extiende sus brazos mientras lo dice.

"Claro que somos iguales" Declaro con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú. . .me estás reconociendo?" Akise mira sorprendido.

Con una mano extendida, y el profesor acercándose enfadado hacia mí. Respondo:

"Nosotros somos los más fuertes del juego" Sonrío arrogante "Por esta vez, enfrentaremos todo juntos. Y ganaremos"

"¿Y cuando llegue el momento de. . .?" Akise mira serio.

Estrecho su mano. Trato cerrado.

"Cuando llegue el momento. . .Yukiteru revivirá a todos"

El sonríe. El no sabe que es una mentira.

Nadie va a revivir. Ni siquiera Yukki.

"Gasai-san" Akise se levanta y cruza los brazos. Comienza a caminar un poco. No puedo ver su mirada.

"¿Sí?" Digo estrechando el cuaderno con mis manos como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

"Sería agradable que comprarás un celular para mí" .

"¿Q-que? ¿Por qué yo?" Cuando respondo él se había marchado.

Yo también voy caminando a mi propio rumbo por los pasillos. Después de unos momentos me recuesto contra los casilleros. Siento algo cálido en mi rostro.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Yo aun no quiero. . .

No voy a matarte. Pero si tratas de proteger a mi Yukki cuando llegue "ese" momento. . .

No tendré otra opción.

* * *

Casualidades de la vida, encontré una imagen de Yuno con vestido de novia, Akise de traje y Yukki en medio de este lío. Un fanart de casualidad del capítulo dos.

static . zerochan Mirai . Nikki . full . 1066159 . jpg

Quiero continuar el juego de tal forma que coincida con el anime. Por eso he tenido algunos pequeños inconvenientes con las fechas de los acontecimientos. Tomé como base lo que Akise tenía escrito en su diario, que si sucede en el anime. De hecho, hay bastantes cosas aquí que coinciden con el anime. Incluso cuando Yuno le pregunta si es gay, hice que diera la misma respuesta que le dió a Muru-muru en "Mirai Nikki Paradox" (Pueden encontrarlo facilmente en submanga). Y hay muchas más cosas, pero están ocultas.

En cuanto a la fecha del siguiente episodio. . .Solo sé que será un Viernes. Pero sus reviews me motivan a escribir más rapido. Muchas gracias.

(En realidad esta es una re-subida del capitulo. Lo había borrado para revisar errores y esas cosas. Pero ya está aquí denuevo).


	4. Chapter 4

**********~El Detective y La Cereza.~**

**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

"Estoy tan tranquila. . ." Digo con alegría, aferrándome a lo que está entre mis brazos. Abrazándolo.

"Hoy fue un día muy difícil. . .En realidad no disfruto nada. Yukki, solo tú podrías salvarme de esta existencia sin sentido. Te amo Yukki. Te amo. . .Y por eso debes conocer en el cielo a Mamá y Papá" Y acaricio las calaveras en mis brazos.

_Mamá. . .Papá. . ._

* * *

Paz.

Es la palabra con la que podría describir mi día. Desde que entregué mi cuaderno a Gasai-san, sentí que quité una gran responsabilidad de encima. No debería sentirme de esta manera, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo justo ahora.

Después de todo, tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos.

¿Cuál es el punto de volverme un dueño de diario? Tal vez podría matar a los otros dueños solo destruyendo su diario. Por lo que no necesito uno propio. Además, convertirme en un jugador sería garantizar mi muerte. Sería. . .

Permitirle a Yukiteru convertirse en Dios.

A pesar de que amo a Yukiteru, empiezo a necesitar motivos para seguir adelante. Una existencia sin motivo es una existencia vacía. Y en ese sentido, entiendo a Gasai-san. Tanto ella como yo, nos aferramos a la persona que amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Si la entiendo tan bien, entonces. . . ¿Por qué?. . . ¿Por qué tenemos que matarnos mutuamente? ¿Acaso ella no ve que todo es un círculo vicioso?

Admito que me arrepiento de haber hecho un trato tan egoísta con Minene. Sin embargo, Yuno fue quien la amenazó de muerte. Yuno es quien nos ha estado amenazando a todos. Ella está dispuesta a matarnos para pasar más tiempo con Amano-kun. Está dispuesta a alejarnos de él.

Y alejarme a mi más que cualquier otra persona.

"Eso es obsesivo, enfermo, incorrecto. . ." Digo tratando de hacer entrar a Minene en razón. Por algún motivo cree que mi plan era robar su diario, traicionando nuestra alianza. No es así, todo lo que pasó fue que Gasai-san descubrió mis planes antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo contra ella.

"Y sin embargo es todo eso lo que te gusta en esa chica" Minene dice cruzando los brazos mientras da un vistazo a que comida robar de mi refrigerador.

"Minene-san ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila? Yuno aun tiene tu vida en sus manos" Respondo incomodo.

"Pues sí ¡Es por eso que vine aquí!" Dice mientras toma una soda y da un gran trago. Después regresa al sofá, satisfecha. "Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?"

"Uhmm. . ." Hago una expresión pensativa. Por el momento decido ignorar esa pregunta "Por cierto. Mis padres no tardarán en llegar, es mejor que te vayas pronto. Puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador"

"Eso planeaba hacer me dieras tu permiso o no. . .Bueno, pero entonces ¡Trae devuelta mi diario!" Minene dice.

No es como si pudiera simplemente tomar su diario. Pero hago una expresión de aprobación para decirle que si lo haré. En realidad ella prometió venir al día siguiente para recoger lo que le pertenece, por lo que tendré problemas si no cumplo mi palabra. Después de todo, Minene-san es una famosa terrorista que aun no captura la policía. Y trató de atentar con la vida de Amano-kun antes. No pienso dejarla acercarse a él o a Yuno.

Quiero decir…Gasai-san.

Por otro lado, no he recibido ninguna llamada de Gasai-san. Me pregunto si estará dudando sobre si la información de mi diario es real o no. Además de la forma extraña en que se comportó ayer. . .no es típico de ella. Yukiteru-kun tampoco ha sido lo suficientemente acosado como de costumbre. Definitivamente algo anda mal.

"Akise ¿Qué estás haciendo? Escuché voces" Dice una femenina voz entrando al departamento.

"Nada, Mamá. Estoy en una importante investigación que podría salvar la vida de varias personas. Y un futuro Dios. A costa de mi propia vida" Digo sonriendo.

"Ah. . .claro. Ayúdame con las bolsas. Me excedí con las compras del supermercado" Dice cansada.

"Vaya, ¿Y papá no piensa venir?" Pregunto mientras tomo todas las bolsas con las dos manos.

"No. Tiene otro viaje de negocios. Y por cierto, no le gusta que estés tanto tiempo fuera de casa, es peligroso. Y. . .Creo que ya deberías dejar atrás esos juegos de detective" Dice frotándose el sudor de la frente.

"Es más que un juego, te lo aseguro" Es lo único que respondo después de meter algunos alimentos al refrigerador. Seguramente tendrá ir de compras otra vez si Gasai-san o Minene-san vienen mañana. Ellas. . .comen posiblemente más que yo.

"Juego o no Akise, yo me preocupo por ti" Dice acercándose a mí y poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Lo sé" Respondo. Pero es mi sueño. Ser un reconocido detective. Ayudar a las personas a resolver sus problemas. Aunque mis padres posiblemente se decepcionen. . .Tengo que seguir mi propio camino.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a cenar" Dice sonriendo, calmada.

* * *

Yuno hoy está muy extraña. . .Más que nunca.

Había estado hablando sola unos momentos. Sinceramente me da mucho miedo cuando se comporta de esa forma. Ella dice que tiene que hablar con sus padres. . .Pero yo nunca he conocido a sus padres ¿Acaso sus padres no estarán. . .muertos? No, no debo pensar de esa manera. No importa lo acosadora que sea Yuno, ella no es esa clase de persona. ¿O sí?

No he logrado hacer nuevos amigos. Pensé que Hinata, Mao y los demás eran mis amigos. Pero, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Y ahora que tengo varias personas tras de mí. . .La mejor opción es permanecer con Yuno. Aunque me da miedo.

También está Akise-kun, el quiere que yo sea el ganador. Tal vez deba buscar la forma de escapar de Yuno y conseguir la protección de Akise. Tiene más sentido. Tal vez el no sea un dueño de diario, pero con el hecho de tener una persona que no me asuste y que esté protegiéndome, creo que con eso estaría bien.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase con Yuno, ella sigue dándome miedo. Sigue comportándose tan extraño. Pero ahora que lo pienso. . Incluso Akise ha dejado de discutir con Yuno. Entonces es posible que se lleven bien, y si se llevan bien. . .

¡Los dos podrían tratar de matarme! Incluso ese día de la feria debí darme cuenta, cuando llevaron a Minene. O antes cuando Yuno estaba enferma, Akise se ofreció a acompañarla. Ellos no suelen ser así. Desde el principio Yuno lo dijo claramente, ella dijo que odiaba a Akise-kun, y Akise-kun dijo que no confiaba para nada en Yuno. Pero ahora. . .ahora. . . ¿Ahora qué?

Tal vez es demasiada información para un solo momento. Tal vez ellos no tratan de matarme. . .Es mejor preguntarle directamente a Yuno, aunque ella no se encuentre en buenas condiciones en este momento.

"Yukki. . ." Dice dulcemente "¿Qué te preocupa?

No respondo. Siento mi corazón dudar un poco. ¿Debería preguntarle ahora?

"Uhm, Yuno. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akise-kun?" Pregunto nervioso.

Yuno se queda callada por un momento. Mirándome de forma fría, indiferente, y aterradora.

". . .Eso no es importante Yukki. ¿Acaso el es importante?" Responde seria. Acercándose a mí lentamente, aun con esa mirada en su rostro.

"N-no. Pero estaba pensando que no tengo muchos amigos, y hay varias personas tras de mí en estos momentos. Como aquella terrorista-"

"¿No confías en mi, Yukki?" Yuno realmente me está asustando.

"Yo. . .quiero estar a salvo. Quiero traer de vuelta a mis padres. ¡Ya hemos matado varias personas! ¡No se cuantos más asesinatos habrán para-"

"Yo puedo protegerte" Responde cortante.

"Yo. . .yo. . .está bien. Tienes razón, Yuno" Digo rendido.

"Gracias, Yukki. Tu solo me necesitas a mí. . .Yo puedo ser tu amiga, tu protectora. . .No necesitas a nadie más. Nadie" Yuno dice sonriendo. "Tengo que irme a casa, tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Mamá y Papá"

"S-sí, adiós" Digo temblando, mientras ella cierra la puerta suavemente, y quedo en mi casa a oscuras. El rechinido de la puerta cerrándose era eterno. Ella definitivamente me asusta.

Así que mañana iré personalmente a hablar con Akise.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila. Hablé con mama de las cosas que hablamos siempre. Sobre la escuela y como me divierto con mis amigos. No le he contado nada sobre Yukiteru, ni sobre Yuno. O bueno. . .tal vez si le conté un poco. Pero de todas formas, nunca me cree. Piensa que todo está en mi imaginación, así que dejé de darle importancia hace tiempo.

"¿Y como está ese chico que tanto admiras? Se llama Yukiteru si mal no recuerdo" dice mientras prueba un pedazo de pan.

"Está bien mama. Es muy amable y decidí que quiero protegerlo de todo" Respondo. Ella sonríe sospechosamente.

"Ya veo. . .así que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos" Sonríe "Así que. . .es un chico que molestan en su escuela ¿No? Siempre te ha gustado proteger a la gente"

"Algo así. Aunque esto es diferente que solo protegerlo" Digo rascando mi cabeza. Mamá es del tipo de persona que debo decirle directamente las cosas.

"Uhm, me pregunto que será" Dice mientras toma un vaso de agua.

"Lo Amo" Digo sin expresión en mi rostro. Tranquilo.

Mamá casi se atraganta con el agua después de ese comentario. Después de toser un poco, responde:

"Eh. . .Akise, hijo, no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera. El amor toma mucho más tiempo que eso" Responde "Además, tienes muchas chicas que van tras de ti ¿No?"

"No de la forma que piensas" Casualmente, quieren asesinarme. "Aunque hay una en particular que me causa muchos problemas. Es un reto mayor"

"¿Te refieres a Yuno-chan?" Dice emocionada.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo la conoces?" Miro sorprendido.

"Oh lo siento. Olvidé contarte" Dice sonrojada "Hizo una llamada antes de que llegaras de la escuela. Dijo que te vería en el centro comercial Sakurami. A las 8:00 pm"

"Mamá, son las ocho treinta" Digo mirando mi reloj.

"¡Entonces apresúrate!" Dice alarmada

No hago más comentarios. Me levanto de la mesa, corriendo directamente hacia mi abrigo, y saliendo rápidamente.

"Tal vez. . . ¿Sea un triangulo amoroso?" Dice. Y vaya que pude escucharla.

Definitivamente no.

Llego al centro comercial tan solo con mi bicicleta y una hora más tarde, esperando que Yuno siga por alguna parte.

"Llegas tarde" Dice la cereza, enfadada.

"Disculpa. Para compensarte ¿Te gustaría un helado?" Digo sonriendo cálidamente.

"Adivina mi sabor favorito. Y tal vez acepte" Dice desafiante.

"¿Fresa?" Pregunto. Ella misma me recuerda ese sabor.

"Tal vez" Sonríe. "De todas formas, vamos"

Llegamos a un puesto de helados. Yuno se veía muy feliz, al igual que esa vez en el parque de diversiones. Estos eran los pequeños momentos donde no éramos más Akise Aru y Gasai Yuno. En este momento éramos solo dos chicos paseando por el centro comercial, comiendo un helado.

"Debiste comprar el de coco" Dice mirando mi helado.

"Pues, por lo que veo tu si elegiste el de fresa" Respondo con una sonrisa, mientras pruebo mi helado de mango.

"No es de fresa, es de cereza. Hay diferencia" Dice tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, como si hubiera recordado algo.

"_Mmmm…mango, a Yukki le gustará"_

Recordar esas palabras me causa. . .escalofríos. Yuno. . . ¿Que es lo que piensas realmente de mí?

"Akise. Aquella vez dijiste que tenías un sueño. ¿Cuál es ese sueño? Tiene algo que ver con Yukiteru ¿no?" Dice sin ánimos.

"En realidad no. Es algo más personal" Respondo mientras seguimos caminando entre los locales.

"Supongo que es ser el mejor detective del mundo. Eres muy predecible" Dice burlándose en voz baja.

"Me temo que es más egoísta que eso" Contesto.

"¿Egoísta?" Yuno mira interesada.

"Quiero el reconocimiento de mis padres. También quiero que las personas me admiren. Pero sobre todo, siempre he querido el reconocimiento de ellos dos."

Miro a Yuno. Ella no contesta. Así que continuo "Ser un gran detective es mi forma de devolverle al mundo lo que estoy pidiendo a cambio, por decirlo así. La emoción de resolver un reto que nadie más ha resuelto"

"Tal vez deberías contarles sobre tu sueño"

"Tal vez. Pero Papá no estaría de acuerdo con eso" _Estoy seguro._

"¿Cómo es tu padre, Akise?"

"Usualmente el está leyendo el periódico o de viaje. Siempre en sus propios asuntos" Digo sin mucho interés.

"Papa siempre me escucha. Mama también. Aunque son muy callados ellos siempre están conmigo cuando los necesito" Yuno responde felíz.

"Ya veo. Eso es bueno" Sonrío. Me gustaría que mis padres fueran así.

Después de un rato de pasear por el centro comercial, como dos personas normales, llegamos a un puesto de celulares. En realidad no era necesario hacer todo esto en primer lugar. Pero Yuno accedió, así que me alegra haber pasado estos momentos con ella.

"Y dime. . . ¿Qué modelo de celular te gusta?" Yuno dice mirando a través del vidrio, la gran variedad de modelos y _precios._

"Uhm, no tengo el suficiente dinero para ninguno de estos" Digo decepcionado. No estoy acostumbrado a admitirlo en voz alta.

"Ya veo" Yuno me mira seria "Yo pago"

"¿T-tu? No estoy cómodo con que una chica pague por mi" Digo mirando hacia otro lado. Yuno realmente parecía que quería reír.

"¿Y ahora es que le prestas atención a las chicas?" Tiene una sonrisa brillante en su rostro cuando lo dice. Toma una de mis manos y me acerca a la vitrina. "Escoge"

Aceptando el hecho de que no la haría cambiar de opinión (Y de todas formas, no quiero hacerlo) miro hacia el vidrio, toda la variedad de colores y modelos. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que veo uno que me gusta.

"Este, me agrada este" digo señalando, mientras el sujeto del otro lado saca el celular. Yuno se acerca con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué este color? Es algo sencillo" Yuno dice decepcionada.

"Tú lo dijiste, ¿No? Es un color sencillo pero que representa muchas cosas." Digo convencido "Quiero este"

"Blanco" Yuno susurra suavemente. "De ese color es la paz ¿No? Aunque al mismo tiempo, en Japón el blanco es el color de la muerte" Dice mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Estas indecisa? Para mí el blanco representa la paz. Tal vez también la nieve de coco" Respondo. Yuno sonríe.

"Al menos combina con tu cabello" Dice con ironía.

"Es plateado. No es necesario compararlos" cruzo los brazos.

"Es blanco" me imita mientras los dice, siempre con esa cálida sonrisa. "Pero. . .Su uso es lo importante" Cambia a un tono más frio mientras lo dice.

"Si, lo sé." Digo recordando la realidad. No somos dos chicos normales ¿Verdad? Sobre todo no Gasai Yuno. "Pero antes de eso, tengo una condición"

"Ya lo sé. . ." Dice con una mirada fría. "Traté de hablarlo con Mamá y Papá, pero simplemente no estaban de acuerdo. Ellos dicen que no debo dejarte acercarte a Yukki. Así que simplemente tome el Diario de Minene y lo aplasté. . .con todas mis fuerzas. Lo destruí"

"¿Qué. . .?" Digo en estado de shock. Las cosas que dijo parecían no tener coherencia. Pero no estaban precisamente en orden. Lo que quiere decir que Yuno. . ." ¿Qué tiene que ver Minene con todo esto? ¡No tenias que matarla!" Digo cayendo sobre ella, empujándola contra el suelo con todas mis fuerzas.

"Te lo dije ¡El blanco es el color de la muerte! ¡Hahahahaha!" dice de nuevo con esa mirada de la primera Yuno que conocí. No puedo apartarme de ella. Cometió un asesinato. Aunque seamos aliados. . . ¡Simplemente no puedo perdonarla!

Algunos guardias se acercan alarmados hacia los dos, estábamos peleando en este momento. El chico que nos atendía seguramente los llamó. Y en realidad hizo bien. Si no hubiera confiado tan rápidamente. . .

Yo sabía que Yuno tenía este tipo de tendencias, y me permití confiar en ella de todas formas.

"¡Deja de burlarte Yuno, lo que hiciste. . .¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!" Digo furioso, en lo que los guardias llegan directo sobre mí. Algunos gritando que no le haga daño a la chica. Es obvio pensar que yo soy el atacante. Suertuda, inteligente, prohibida Gasai-san. Has jugado bien.

"¡Ayúdenme, el chico enloqueció!" Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. No hay señal de arrepentimiento. No hay expresiones, no hay nada. . .

"Llévenselo" Dice uno de los guardias, arrastrándome ante la mirada de todos. Ante una Gasai-san inexpresiva que no aparto los ojos de mi hasta que salimos.

* * *

Yo lo hable con Mamá y Papá. Ellos me dijeron que si no quería involucrar al chico que amo, entonces debo deshacerme de todos los que le quieran hacerle daño. Pero yo soy la persona más peligrosa entre todos ellos. Yo soy la única persona dañina para él.

Es por eso que alejé a Akise de mí.

Aun debo proteger a Yukki. Pero llegue a la conclusión de que no quiero que te involucres más, Akise. Estabas tan dispuesto a ponerte en peligro por el bien de Yukiteru que no pude soportarlo. Ni siquiera yo me he puesto por encima del bien de Yukki. Siempre pienso primero en mí, pero tu no.

Tú piensas primero en Yukki, no temes perder tu propia vida. ¿Acaso no puedo ser yo la persona por la que te sacrifiques? Sé que te trato con indiferencia, pero te reconocí ¿No? Te dije que somos iguales. Pensé que eso habría sido una señal. Una señal de que era suficiente y que un chico normal no debería vivir la vida que yo vivo. Una llena de sangre, peligro y muerte.

Y no puedes ganarme. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, literalmente. Se dé que forma van a reaccionar todos aquí porque ya lo he visto. Estoy dos pasos delante de cualquiera de este mundo. Porque ya lo viví una vez, y por mi ayudante Muru-muru.

"Hey, jefa ¿Era necesario mentirle sobre la novena?" Muru-muru pregunta curiosa.

"Técnicamente es verdad. Ella ya no forma parte del juego" Digo mientras me cambio para arreglar otros asuntos importantes.

"Si pero. . .Deus la removió del juego. Por lo cual sigue viva. Encubierta en la oficina de policía, donde empezó todo esto. De hecho, está con el detective que quería casarse con ella en el otro mundo" Muru-muru dice, leyendo el comic que siempre lleva con ella.

". . . ¿El también tiene un diario no?" Pregunto.

"No, no todavía. Ahora deberías ir por la sexta, Tsubaki. Y después la Octava, Kamado Ueshita."

"Ese es el plan" Digo terminando de vestirme. Tengo mi vestido negro favorito para la ocasión.

"¿Y qué harás con tu detective? Tu nieve de coco~" Dice sonriente, burlándose de mi.

"¡N-no escuches conversaciones privadas!" Respondo "Iré a ese lugar, mis únicas dos opciones son mantenerlo alejado o utilizarlo como tenía planeado"

Le dejaré la libre elección a él. Si él decide continuar con ese sueño entonces recorrerá el mismo camino trágico que yo. Si decide continuar con su vida, entonces tendrá que alejarse de todo este mundo de los dueños de diario. Sea cual sea su respuesta, tengo su celular blanco en la mano.

Tal vez no debería darle a escoger…pero no entiendo el blanco. Necesito que él le dé un significado para mí.

* * *

"No" Akise responde detrás de las rejas. Solo tenía que durar aquí una semana. Pero yo podía retirar los cargos antes.

"Te lo repetiré, Akise. Tengo que hablar contigo" Digo desafiante.

"Trae devuelta a Minene y hablamos" Akise responde al mismo nivel. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veo enojado.

"No quiero. Mamá y Papá dicen que ella es mala. Quiere hacerle daño a Yukki" Al decir esto, Akise abre sus ojos sorprendido.

"¿Por qué me metiste a prisión si pensabas liberarme de todas formas?" Se levanta mientras lo dice, aunque sus brazos están esposados detrás de su espalda.

_No quiero que mueras. _"Porque si quieres salir de aquí tengo una nueva condición" Miro con seriedad.

"Es solo una semana" Responde sonriente. Incluso tras las rejas sonríe. Extraño, interesante Akise.

"Haré que sea más. Mi familia tiene la suficiente riqueza para sobornar a estas personas tan corruptas. ¿Ahora, puedes escuchar?" Pregunto. Ya que el está en silencio, continuo. "Uhm, voy tras dos usuarios más de diario. ¿Quieres ayudarme?"

". . . ¿Vas a volver a asesinar?" Pregunta serio.

"Si" Respondo felíz.

"Eres por lejos. . .el reto más interesante que he encontrado" Admite, casi con culpa.

"Eres el segundo más fuerte del juego" Trato de devolver el cumplido.

"Eso no es un cumplido, Yuno. Pero aprecio el intento ¿Tu eres la primera, no?" Dice divertido.

"No. Estoy en empate contigo" Respondo.

"¿Qué?" Akise mira con duda, mientras comienzo a romper las rejas. Una vez abierta corto con una espada las esposas que rodean sus manos.

"Yukiteru es el más fuerte. Porque nos tiene a su lado para protegerlo de todo" Digo sonriendo.

"Ya veo, tienes razón" Dice, tomando el celular blanco. Sin mirarme un solo momento a los ojos. "Yuno. . ."

"¿Sí?" Respondo.

"Estás demente" Dice revolviendo mi cabello, con una sonrisa.

Si que lo estoy. Y a el le _gusta._

* * *

¡Hola una vez más! Digo orgullosamente que este capítulo lo terminé en un día. Tendrá sus correcciones pero lo dejaré aquí para no hacer esperar más tiempo.

Akise realmente es una persona paciente que no se deja llevar por los problemas, así que para Yuno la respuesta fue sencilla: Poner a prueba su resistencia. Digamos que lo quiere manipular mentalmente al igual que lo hace con Yukki, y más adelante lo seguirá haciendo. (?)

Para no olvidarlo, en el próximo capítulo tengo pensado poner a Tsubaki. La diferencia hasta este punto es que Akise, Yuno y Yukki serán aliados de buena gana. Y que al parecer todos están enamorados de alguien. . .menos Yukki.

Por si se preguntaban quien se enamoro primero, pues. . .puede que parezca Akise, pero podrían sorprenderse con la respuesta.

Y los papás de Akise son como en el manga. Mirai Nikki Paradox.

Espero seguir teniendo sus geniales Reviews para ver qué opinan. ¡Saludos!


	5. Salvación

_**Advertencias: Sangre, traiciones, ¿Amor?**_

El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Gracias a quienes me apoyan en esta historia. Sinceramente, amé como quedó este capítulo. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. También me gustaría un Beta Reader por si se me escapó algún error ortográfico. Sin más que decir, espero no traumarlos demasiado. Y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Salvación**

"_You think you want to die, but in really you just want to be saved"_

"_Tú crees que quieres morir, pero en realidad solo quieres ser salvado"_

* * *

"Tsubaki Kasugano" Digo en voz baja. Al parecer Yuno ya la conocía desde el principio. Eso solo refuerza mi teoría sobre la gran ventaja que tiene sobre los demás participantes. Y la niña pequeña que entró en mi departamento (Si mal no recuerdo, Muru-muru) parecía trabajar para ella. Todo esto me indica que Yuno realmente no es ella misma, como dijo anteriormente…es una doble. No tiene sentido.

Por otro lado: ¿Cuál es el significado de volverme un usuario de diario? No tiene caso crear un diario sin un poder que no sea solo mío. Debe ser un poder único. Mi propósito, como le dije a Yuno, es conseguir la admiración de las personas y mis padres. Eso podría conseguirse alcanzando mi meta de ser el mejor detective del mundo. Aquel que sabe unir las piezas del juego y resolver el acertijo. Alguien invencible.

"El diario del Detective" Digo susurrando con el celular blanco entre mis manos. Ese mismo que Yuno había comprado para mí. Y luego como un acto de bipolaridad causó que me arrestaran. Algo que sería _inesperado_, si no la conociera.

"No puedes escogerle los nombres. . ." Dice la peli-rosa "Pero supongo que terminará llamándose así"

Ignoro aquella dulce voz, no quiero que me desconcentre. Además mi opinión de Gasai Yuno se vuelve más confusa que la bipolaridad de la chica. Incluso la sigo llamando Gasai-san en ocasiones. Otras veces solo Yuno. Usualmente la comparo con una cereza.

Pienso unos momentos que sería indicado escribir. Según lo que me dijo Yukiteru-kun te vuelves usuario de diario al alcanzar una cierta cantidad de mensajes, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.

"Tsubaki tiene un pergamino como diario. Utiliza a sus seguidores para ver, y lo que ellos ven aparece en su diario. Su vista no es muy buena y su mayor debilidad es que la información que le dan no es _tan_ confiable" Yuno dice con los brazos cruzados. Mirándome vigilante como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

"Relájate, Gasai-san" Cierro los ojos mientras sonrío "Entonces le daremos información falsa a sus seguidores. ¿Llevarás a Yukiteru-kun?" Esta última pregunta la hace saltar en sorpresa. Duda por unos segundos.

"Y-yo…mi diario solo funciona con Yukki. Lo necesito" Dice pensando un rato, como si no estuviera convencida "¿O quizás debería…?"

"Oh" Sonrío pícaramente "¿Yuno dudando? Pensé que el apocalipsis era en unos meses" esta vez río en voz baja. Puedo ver su ligero rubor rosa.

"¡Ah!" Dice quejándose "¡¿Qué acaso tú no quieres proteger a Yukki?!"

"Con mi vida" Respondo sin dudar.

"Yo..." Mira hacia abajo "...Ya veo. No te lo tomes tan enserio, has escogido erróneamente tres veces"

"¿Tres veces?" Abro mis ojos, atento.

"La primera cuando decidiste volverte mi objeto" Yuno sonríe.

No respondo. Ella continúa, sonriendo.

"La segunda cuando decidiste volverte mi aliado" No hay respuesta. No tengo ninguna respuesta que-

"La tercera. . .cuando decidiste protegerme, y seguir conmigo incluso por encima de Yukki" Yuno dice sonrojada "Y confundiéndome tanto…tanto…Nadie, ni siquiera Yukki ha hecho algo así por mi…"

_¿Había…lágrimas en sus ojos?_

"Gasai-san" Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de ella. Mi primera reacción fue abrazarla.

"Yuno…Ya me has llamado así antes. Dime Yuno" Dice respondiendo mi abrazo.

"Yuno" Sonrío, protegiéndola entre mis brazos, cálidamente.

Extraña, bipolar, astuta, encantadora Yuno.

"Incluso Yukki quiere ir contigo. Yo lo entiendo, después de todo…" Ella dice, sin embargo no la dejo terminar esa oración.

"Espera, Yuno" Digo usando el nuevo título "¿Qué pasó con Yukiteru-kun?"

"Ayer fui a visitarlo" Dice posando las manos sobre sus mejillas, apartándose gentilmente de mí.

Es preocupante. Si Yukiteru-kun dijo algo que a ella no le gustaba, o si Yuno lo asustó de alguna forma, habrá problemas.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Es lo único que puedo preguntar. Ella asciende. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Yukki quiere venir contigo. El dijo que se quedaría conmigo…pero no puede engañarme. Yukki va a traicionarme" Ahora su mirada muestra furia "Y no los culpo…ustedes me odian ¿No? Ustedes quieren estar juntos. Al menos eso es lo que tú quieres" Yuno dice hablando con ella misma. Había pasado de la tristeza al enojo.

Yo de alguna forma, podía entenderla.

"No" Respondo serio, en voz baja, casi suspirando.

"¿No?" Dice sorprendida.

"No Yuno, yo todavía quiero ayudarte a convertir a Yukki en Dios. Pero no me siento tan motivado como antes."

"¿Por qué, Akise?" Pregunta.

"Sabes, hace apenas unos días hablé con Mamá." Ella mira con interés. Me agrada esa mirada. "Le dije que amaba a Yukiteru-kun"

Su rostro está entre enojo y confusión. A simple vista puedo notar que ella trata de ordenar sus emociones. No lo había pensado antes, pero Yuno siempre trata de probarse a sí misma ante Amano-kun. Esa era su motivación y sin embargo sigue siendo rechazada por el chico que le gusta. Y de alguna forma, algo parecido me pasa con mis padres. Siempre tratando de dar lo mejor, y recibiendo tan poco.

Pero aún así…

"Ella me dijo que el amor lleva tiempo. Por supuesto que creo en el amor a primera vista. Sin embargo no significa que no le daría oportunidad a algo más complejo y de más tiempo" Respondo, convencido.

"¿Y…Por qué me dices esas cosas?" Ella mira con ojos brillosos.

"Pues…no lo sé." Río en voz baja "Yuno, ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Se escucha lindo cuando tu lo dices" Yuno dice con la voz cálida y hermosa que solo le dedicaba a Yukiteru. "Pero, ¿Es verdad?"

"Eso es algo en que somos diferentes" Digo sarcástico, esperando bromear con ella "Yo si soy honesto"

"¡Hey!" Dice divertida, esta vez parece que también quiere reír.

¿Yo… la hice reír? Asombroso.

Aunque nos besamos en un principio. Ahora se siente tan difícil. En aquel entonces fue un momento de… _¿Pasión, calentura, necesidad, deseo?_ Cualquiera de esas palabras no son suficientes para expresarlo. Simplemente, la necesitaba. Su sabor tan interesante en ese entonces, solo me interesó por la esencia de Yukiteru-kun en sus labios. Ahora si aquella experiencia se volviera a repetir, significaría más. Mucho, mucho más.

Analizando bien las cosas, esto podría ser solo otros de los planes de Yuno para ganar el juego. Al principio trata de matarme, pero después decide formar una alianza conmigo. Alejándome de Yukiteru-kun, acercándome a ella. Y mostrando esta faceta que jamás había visto –No sé si Yukki lo habrá visto, o si soy el primero- tratando de garantizar mi confianza hacia ella.

Sé que es exagerado pensar tan negativamente, sobre todo cuando ella abre su corazón a mí. Pero es necesario. Un detective piensa en todas las posibilidades.

Y ella ya me envió por capricho a la cárcel una vez.

* * *

Esta mañana recibí un mensaje en mi diario sobre Yukki.

_[¡Yukki me traiciona! ¡Tengo que llegar con Akise antes que él, y convencerlo de no ayudar a Yukki!]_

Diez minutos después recibí otro mensaje.

_[¡Llegué antes que Yukki, es tiempo de poner en marcha mi plan!]_

Después de esta reveladora conversación. Y después de dos largas horas, he recibido un nuevo mensaje:

_[Estoy confundida.]_

Esas palabras ya habían pasado por mi cabeza _desde el primer día _que nos enfrentamos a muerte, para terminar besándonos en una fuente, en un lugar público. Debí admitirlo en ese momento…

Desde ese día, tocó mi corazón.

Y es gracioso como a pesar de los sonrojos por parte de ambos, y las cosas que hice para estar cada vez más y más tiempo juntos, parece como si siguiéramos tan lejos.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos cuando llega un nuevo mensaje.

_[¡Oh no, Yukki ha llegado! Lo peor de todo, es que pienso ser egoísta una vez más.]_

Hago una mirada de enojo. No hay una sola palabra de esa oración que no me produzca ira. ¿Por qué escribo estas cosas y de esta manera? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no habían cambiado?

Pero había esperado mucho tiempo. Han pasado al menos cuatro semanas desde el primer incidente. Y es tiempo de poner en marcha mi plan.

Y para eso necesito que Yukki escuche cada palabra.

Y vea cada escena.

"Yuno, lo había notado antes pero lo dejé pasar…" Akise dice dudoso "¿Por qué tu diario está tan activo hoy?"

"Deberías preocuparte más por tu diario" Ronroneo.

"¿Uhm? Dijimos que esperaríamos un tiempo" Responde "¿Acaso le pasó algo a Yukiteru-kun?

_Yukki._

¡YUKKI!

"¡¿Por qué siempre es él?!" Grito enfadada "¡Se que solo sirvo para matar gente, no tengo otras cualidades de las que pueda sentirme orgullosa!… ¡Pero, pero…!"

Me lanzó hacia él. De la forma infantil y posesiva que había hecho siempre. No le queda claro lo que siento por él. ¿Verdad?

Entonces hay que aclarar las cosas.

"Ámame, Akise Aru ¡Es una orden!" Digo mientras trato de librarlo de su camisa. En su propia casa, donde podrían llegar sus padres. Y como mi diario lo predijo, donde llegará _Yukki.._

* * *

Yuno comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Con una de mis manos trato de detenerla, en nombre de todo lo que pensé alguna vez, es inútil. Yo también la he deseado bastante tiempo.

Dejo que continúe, hasta que mi pecho queda descubierto. Mientras, con una de mis manos acaricio su mejilla. Yuno tiene un color rosa en todo su rostro. Una vez que logra quitarme la camisa comienza a tocar mi cuerpo, me retuerzo un poco. Ella suele ser brusca conmigo.

Sabía que estaba mal. Mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento, y estaba subiendo mi calentura aun más que la primera vez que la toqué. Yuno por otro lado no parece importarle mi opinión y me besa. Casi suplicando que sea yo quién tome el control.

"Ugh…Yuno…espera" Las palabras salen forzadas, ella sigue jugando con mi cuerpo y no sé cuanto resista antes de empezar a desear el suyo.

"No te resistas" Dice acostándome sobre la cama. _¿Acaso ella tiene que ser siempre la dominante?_

"Yuno…Tu eres la chica. ¿Recuerdas?" Digo burlándome de ella para olvidar un poco la presión que siente mi cuerpo. Pero en este punto nada funciona. Terminaré acostándome con ella si no hago algo pronto.

"Nadie dijo que tú lo fueras, Akise-kun" Dice mientras desabrocha solo un tirante de su vestido, mostrando un poco uno de sus pechos. "Solo es mi forma de hacer las cosas"

Y al decir esto, ella se recuesta al otro lado de la cama.

Podía sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al mío. Realmente quería continuar, pero no debía.

Igual que aquella vez, apagué todos mis sentidos y me levanté. Yuno me miró por unos segundos con ojos vidriosos.

Ella estaba felíz.

Tomé una de sus manos mientras me encontraba a poca distancia de su cuerpo. Esta vez yo estaba en la posición de arriba, como prefiero. Y comencé a besarla.

"Dime como antes…dime de esa manera formal, casi desconocida y respetuosa" Yuno decía mientras tomaba aire, apretando con fuerza mi mano y jalándome cada vez que ella lo deseaba para besarnos una y otra vez.

"G-h.." Decía entre un beso y otro "¿G-Gasai-san…?"

"¡Qué tiempos!" Decía burlándose "Akise Aru, sigues siendo tan amable, como aquella segunda vez que te conocí"

"¿De qué hablas?" Digo con orgullo. Tomo sus labios, silenciándola. Después la sigo besando hasta desabrochar dos de sus botones, mostrando sus pechos. Ella deja el tono sarcástico, tornándose de rosa a roja.

"¡E-Espera!" Dice con vergüenza.

"No recuerdo ser tan amable contigo, _Gasai-san_" Remarco lo último. Ella por alguna razón ignora el comentario y acaricia mi cabello. Es uno de esos momentos donde siento que saldrá su lado bipolar-

"Tsk" Siento una punzada de dolor.

"No deberías pensar tanto, Akise. Te distraes"

"¿Yuno… por qué?"

"Tal vez de ahora en adelante, debas llamarme Gasai-san"

"¿Este es otro de tus ataques…?"

"Sí."

"¿Pero… por qué?"

"Te lastimo porque te amo, Akise-kun"

"Yo…"

Y eso fue lo único que pude decir, antes de caer en un charco de sangre.

Me alejé rápidamente. No sentía mis piernas, solo podía arrastrarme por el suelo. Me recosté contra la pared, mientras miraba a mi agresora y a la única mujer que podría haber amado. Gasai Yuno estaba con un cuchillo entre sus manos, casi saboreando la sangre que goteaba por las esquinas.

Puedo escuchar ligeros sonidos de respiración a través de la puerta. Sé que es Yukiteru-kun porque solo él hace esos sonidos tan extraños. Pero en el no están _tan_ mal. Con nosotros dos aquí, Yuno seguramente piensa matarme enfrente de él, para que no pueda ayudarlo más con el juego. Muy Ingenioso.

Incluso hacerme usuario de diario era una trampa. Lo de ser cómplices, era solo un juego de paciencia para atraparme ¿No?

Todo era una mentira.

Con que este es su plan.

"¿Entonces. . .quieres quedarte con Yukiteru?" Digo sonriendo, era obvio. Podía sentir la sangre en mi garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir hablando.

"Sobre Yukki...Yo solo necesitaba un respaldo emocional. Yukki fue esa persona en dos mundos, donde fue asesinado por mí. Ahora voy por el tercer mundo. Ahora que tengo 17 años, las cosas se volvieron aburridas. Pero encontré una solución. Y he encontrado un nuevo camino, un final diferente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te contaré, Akise Aru" dice con sarcasmo "Yo he vivido esta experiencia durante tres veces. Mi primera vida fue horrible ¿Sabes? Yo pensé que podía revivir a Yukki, pero no fue así"

Puedo escuchar a Yukiteru suspirando con horror, tragando saliva.

"La segunda vida, fue fantástica. Yukki y yo nos unimos por primera vez. Algo que no hice en el primer mundo" Yuno dice, mientras sonríe orgullosa "No me mires así,Akise. La única locura es que necesité dos mundos para poder ser uno con Yukki."

"¿Qué sucedió en el segundo mundo?" Pregunté para quitar la tensión de Yukiteru. O tal vez solo estaba celoso.

"Já…el segundo mundo fue el mejor de todos. Aunque este tercer mundo, le ganará pronto" Sonríe cruel "¡El segundo mundo, fue donde comenzó mi plan! ¡Maté a Yukki por segunda vez! ¡Maté a mi yo de este mundo, y pensaba que el ciclo volvería a repetirse!"

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

"No me mires así. . . Me di cuenta de que quería probar algo contigo, Akise" Yuno dice, puedo escuchar a Yukki retorcerse, haciendo un sonido de queja. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en entrar?

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté. Necesitaba saberlo.

"No fue un plan que tenía desde el principio. Sin embargo, una vez vino a mi mente, simplemente no pude detenerlo. Esa calidez no es como la de mi Yukki, sin embargo. . ."

"Yuno ¿Somos un juego para ti?" Yukki dice serio. Entrando desde las sombras.

Sabía que Yukiteru-kun estaba espiando desde hace un rato. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo. Sin embargo, parecía no estar enojado conmigo. Porque entró con una ametralladora apuntando directo a Yuno. Y posicionándose delante de mí, mirando el baño de sangre en el que me encontraba.

Lanzó mi chaqueta azul para que pudiera detener la hemorragia. Gasai-san miró su diario y sonrió victoriosa. Seguramente vio algo que le beneficiaría a ella.

"Hay miles de mundos alternos. . .Yukki. Y, simplemente no puedo dejar de intervenir en ellos. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades? Incluso podrías conquistar a la novena, o la sexta. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo? Muru-muru lo dijo, ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que soy Dios!" Yuno responde. Cada palabra sonaba egoísta.

"¡No puedes! Tienes un deber como Dios, no puedes simplemente jugar con las personas ¡No puedes usarme!" Yukiteru-kun responde enfadado.

"Gasai-san… ¿Cómo terminábamos el juego en los otros mundos?" Puedo sentir la mirada de Yukki y Yuno en mí. Abandonando su conversación para centrarse en mí pregunta.

"En el primer mundo, fuiste verdaderamente difícil" Admite "Ya que todo lo viví por primera vez, eras demasiado impredecible. Mi ventaja fue que no hubo necesidad de vencerte porque no eras un usuario de diario." Yuno dice sonriendo. "En el segundo mundo sabías demasiado. Después de todo fuiste enviado por Deus. Pero ahí mi ventaja fue tener dos diarios del futuro."

"En este mundo…tu ya me has derrotado. No hay forma de que te asesine. Así que ¿Solo harás lo mismo que en los otros mundos? ¿Matarme?"

"Eso sería aburrido" Responde

"¿Qué harás?" Yukki mira dudoso.

"Eso es un secreto" Dice lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo, Yukki se retuerce. No puedo distinguir si es placer o asco. Suena muy parecido. "Sin embargo, ustedes dos se mueven de la manera que esperaba. Tan impredecibles para después ser leídos tan fácilmente por mi"

"¡Tienes tres años más que nosotros dos!" Yukki dispara alrededor de Yuno. Ella no se mueve ni un poco. Se queda quieta con una mirada en blanco y mirando su diario.

"….hahaha" Yuno ríe en voz baja, para después aumentar el volumen cuando mira una última vez la pantalla de su diario "¡HAHAHAHA!"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Yuno!" Yukiteru dice disparando una vez más. Solo miro con sorpresa el cambio de actitud de Amano-kun "¡¿Qué dice tu diario?!"

"Es muy simple, Yukki" Yuno dice sonriendo. "Muy simple"

"¿Sabes cómo terminó todo en el segundo mundo, Yukki?" Dice Yuno una vez más.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo si solo dices mentiras?" Yukiteru dice enfadado "Solo mintiendo sobre querer ayudar a Mamá y papá"

"En el segundo mundo Yukki. Te diré a quienes mataste" Yuno dice ignorando las palabras de Amano-kun.

"¿A quiénes...?" Digo a medias, ahogándome con mi propia sangre y mirando a Yukiteru. El no es como Gasai-san. No puedo creer tan fácilmente lo que ella diga. Aún en esta condición… debería tratar de protegerlo, como él lo está haciendo ahora conmigo.

"Nuestro maestro, Takao Hiyama" Yuno comenzó a recitar como si fuese una lista de crímenes. "El detective Keigo Kurusu. El pequeño Reisuke Hōjō. También Tsubaki Kasugano. Ya hablamos de ella ¿No, Akise?...Ah, también la feliz pareja Marco Ikusaba y Ai Mikami. Ellos me enferman."

"Detectives, maestros… ¿Incluso un niño?" Respondo mientras miro a Yukiteru, mientras él a su vez me mira con culpa.

"¡El no era un profesor normal! Sobre Reisuke en realidad el…" Yukiteru trata de explicar.

"No pongamos pretextos Yukki. Nuestro amor causó mucha destrucción en ese mundo, y en este... nos faltan muchos. Como aquellos otros que pensabas matar…" Yuno pisaba un terreno peligroso.

"Yuno deten-..." Yukiteru fue interrumpido.

"Kamado Ueshita, ella era la mujer a cargo de un orfanato llamado: _El Hogar de Mamá_. Que mala persona eres, Yukki" Yuno dice con ironía.

¿Yukiteru es igual? Un asesino...El es…

"_Minene Uryu_. Ella fue una molestia, ¿No, Akise? También Karyūdo Tsukishima" Gasai-san dice.

"¿El padre de Hinata?" Esta vez respondo yo. Miro a Yukiteru. Sé que Hinata y su padre son usuarios, pero no pensé que tuvieran la intención de matarlos tan fácilmente.

"Yukki…tu lo dijiste. Los matarías a todos si te traicionan ¿No?" Yuno le recordó esas palabras, que parecían piedras de culpa directo a él.

Y decepción y miedo para mí.

Yukiteru-kun quedo paralizado. Yuno siguió.

"Nuestro alcalde, John Balks. " Continua "Un tipo ciego con un disfraz de_ héroe, _Hirasaka Yomotsu. Parece un buen sujeto. Bueno..._parecía."_

"¡Yuno detente!" Yukiteru dice casi en lagrimas "¡Akise-kun, todo esto lo hice por mis padres!" Dice apuntando su arma a mí.

_Yukiteru-kun…_

"Pero no he dicho lo mejor de todo" Yuno dice divertida, como si esto fuera un juego y no algo de vida o muerte.

"¿Hay más?" Digo sin estar sorprendido. Mirando serio un arma que podría acabar con mi vida. Si no nos matamos entre nosotros, al menos un nuevo bando se formará.

"En el segundo mundo" Yuno tiene una mirada molesta "Ustedes dos se besaron. Y después…"

Yukiteru también mira interesado, no puedo evitar ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Y no puedo evitar tomar en serio las palabras de Gasai-san.

"¡Yukki te mató con sus propias manos, para protegerme a mí!" Yuno confirma lo que temía.

Rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.

"Y aun así tuvo el descaro de venir…El quería que lo protegieras, Akise" Yuno dice fingiendo tristeza "Pero dime, ¿Quién te ha protegido realmente a ti?"

"¿A eso llamas protección? ¡Eso es manipulación, acoso, lavado de cerebros!" Yukiteru dice enojado.

"Para, Yukki. Nunca me gustó verte enojado" Yuno sonríe. "Tú lo matarás ahora. Porque es necesario para no permitirle entrar al juego."

Yukiteru parecía que no lo soportaría más. Después de asegurarse de que la ametralladora tuviese municiones, apuntó directo a mí. Mirándome con ojos llorosos. Reconociendo que mi mirada ahora estaba en blanco y que estaba preparado para morir. Él lo sabía.

Pero rápidamente mira su diario y voltea, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Gasai-san. Yuno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es tomada por la fuerza directo de su vestido negro, quedando frente a frente con Yukiteru.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Yukiteru dice enfadado, tomando a Yuno directamente y apuntando hacia su cabeza.

La mirada de Yuno parecía sorprendida. Pero rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa cuando miró su diario.

"¡¿Qué rayos dice tu diario?!" Yukiteru dice mirando su propio diario.

No había nada relevante. No había ninguna noticia buena para Yuno, y aun así ella seguía .

_[ Yuno va a morir cuando dispare la ametralladora. No logra escapar ]_

Ese era el mensaje. Yukiteru estaba seguro que debía disparar.

"Hahahaha" Yuno reía divertida.

Yukiteru no entendía. Así que antes de asesinarla quiso mirar por una última vez el mensaje. Quizás diría algo sobre sus últimas palabras de amor. Algo típico y que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de Yuno Gasai.

Mientras Yukiteru estaba con Yuno, me arrastré poco a poco hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba mi celular blanco. Con un poco de esfuerzo logré tomarlo y comencé a escribir rápidamente. Debía olvidar el periodo de prueba de un mes y tratar de salvarme ahora. Así que comencé a escribir cosas al azar.

_[Debo decirle a Gasai-san que trate de escapar tomando el arma de Yukiteru-kun. También debo ayudar a Yukiteru-kun a salir antes de que su vida esté en peligro. Las investigaciones revelaron que sus diarios por separado no son invencibles. ¡Ellos dos no son invencibles!]_

Mis manos llenas de sangre y los ojos de Yukiteru agrandándose mirando el camino de sangre entre la pared y la mesa no tenían precio. Yuno riendo exageradamente en ese momento y recordándome los buenos tiempos juntos. No podía entender nada. No quería llorar porque a pesar de que me gustase un chico, sigo siendo un hombre. No quería verme débil ante Gasai-san. Pero tenía que aceptar que ella estaba loca, y que no podía cambiarlo.

También tenía que aceptar que Yukiteru-kun tarde o temprano tenía que matarme. Y ahora…

_[Has recibido un nuevo mensaje._ _Te has convertido en usuario de diario ¡Felicidades!]_

Incluso ahora…este mensaje solo me confirma…

Yukiteru se aleja de Yuno con rapidez una vez que mira su mensaje. Sea lo que sea, logró asustarlo.

"Akise-kun…" Yukiteru trata de acercarse, pero después de pensar un momento, se aleja de mí también. No puedo entender la razón por la que tira el arma y se va corriendo. Pero a pesar de levantarme con todo mi esfuerzo, no quiero seguirlo.

Es como si ambos nos hubiéramos decepcionado el uno del otro. No podía entenderlo. Tampoco entendía como me volví tan rápidamente un usuario de diario. Había muchas cosas que parecían solo un plan de Gasai-san. Pero de todas formas, cada palabra eran solo duras verdades y no dulces mentiras. Es mejor así.

Yuno se acerca a mí una vez que Yukiteru-kun sale corriendo de mi casa. Ella me toma por los hombros y me recuesta en el sofá, sonriendo cálidamente.

"G-Gasai…" Digo con mucho esfuerzo, mientras esta vez ella me abraza. No podía evitar llorar en su presencia. A pesar de que ella me hizo esto, era mi única compañía. Y la quería conmigo ahora más que nunca.

"Tranquilo Akise-kun…todo estará bien" Dice dándome un beso y revolviendo mi cabello.

* * *

¿Por qué molestarme en hacer quedar mal a Akise con Yukki? Si puedo invertir las cosas y hacer que la única salvación de Yukki se convierta en su más grande amenaza. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para trasladar mi obsesión hacia otro lado.

No importa si al principio dije algunas mentiras. No me importa si mentí diciendo que Akise quiere matar a Yukki y la verdad es que yo misma asesiné a Akise en el segundo mundo. Al final de todo, mis mentiras se convertirán en verdades. Una vez más, Akise me rodea con sus brazos, y su sangre mancha mi vestido.

Miro los mensajes. Aquellos que juntos fueron la última pieza de la victoria. Y el siguiente paso de mi plan.

_[¡Akise-kun me ama! ¡Él le quitó el arma a Yukki, y también le dijo a Yukki que lo odiaba! Ahora tomaré el arma de Yukki y lo mataré con mi cuchillo. Akise dice que ahora podemos tener un final felíz.]_

_[¡Akise-kun me ama! ¡El está matando a Yukki! Una vez que Yukki esté muerto, tendré un final felíz.]_

_[¡Akise-kun se convirtió en usuario de diario! El tiene el poder para matar a Yukki. Ahora _Yukiteru_ está solo]_

_Yukiteru está solo._

"Yuno" Akise dice medio dormido en el sofá, mientras curo sus heridas "Te amo"

"Lo sé" Sonrío victoriosa. No voy a morir, y no vas a morir. "También te amo"

_Voy a obtener mi salvación._


	6. Sombras

**Capítulo 6 "Sombras"**

_¿Sabes? Antes de tí mi alma estaba rota,  
Tú reparaste cada pedazo de mi mente,  
Aunque seamos iguales en muchas cosas,  
Nunca de mí estás ausente._

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad Sakurami. No importaba a donde iba a llegar. Sentía la necesidad de huir. De esa traidora, y ese traidor.

_[¡Akise-kun me ama! ¡Él le quitó el arma a Yukki, y también le dijo a Yukki que lo odiaba! Ahora tomaré el arma de Yukki y lo mataré con mi cuchillo. Akise dice que ahora podemos tener un final felíz.]_

Cuando leí ese primer mensaje. Mi mente casi colapsa. Akise, el único en el que pensé que podía confiar, pensaba matarme. Y ahora la chica que me acosaba acosa a alguien más. Debería estar felíz con eso, pero ahora no tengo a nadie para protegerme. Y yo solo no puedo ganar el juego. Y aunque pudiera, no quiero estar solo. Gasai Yuno es como mi sombra, y Akise Aru es como la luz que refleja esa sombra.

Es complicado, pero… ¡Solo no llegaré a ningún lado, aun y corriendo a esta velocidad!

_[¡Akise-kun me ama! ¡El está matando a Yukki! Una vez que Yukki esté muerto, tendré un final felíz.]_

Y ese segundo mensaje fue peor. Casi no podía creer lo que decía. Es demasiado conveniente para Yuno, _demasiado_. Akise-kun nunca demostró ningún odio hacia mí. ¡El me dijo que me convertiría en Dios!

Después de un rato de correr sin ningún destino, me detengo por cansancio. Tomo un respiro mientras las personas pasan apresuradas. En este atardecer, el cielo se ve tan rojo. Y a partir de este momento, no sé qué camino debo tomar. No sé como revivir a mis padres. Ya he matado muchas personas. Yuno dijo los nombres de aquellos que faltan. Ese fue un error de su parte. O quizás no le importaba que lo supiera. Porque no puedo ganar esto solo.

¿Con mis dardos? Como si eso fuera suficiente con Yuno. Y mucho menos con Akise-kun. ¡Y ahora juntos es peor! Ugh..¿Qué haré? ¿Qué debo hacer?

_[¡Akise-kun se convirtió en usuario de diario! El tiene el poder para matar a Yukki. Ahora _Yukiteru_ está solo]_

Ese fue el último mensaje. Y ese fue también el que me hizo correr de ahí. Pero después de pensar bien las cosas…Si Akise pensaba matarme, lo hubiera hecho antes ¿No?. Las predicciones del nuevo diario de Yuno tienen algo de sospechoso. Aunque no logro descubrir que es. Lo que si entiendo, es que los dos primeros mensajes dicen que Akise-kun me atacó, y no lo hizo. Pero… Él si se convirtió en usuario de diario. _¿Qué está pasando?_

¿Entonces algunos mensajes dicen verdades y otros dicen mentiras?

O al menos esa fue mi primera conclusión, antes de que varios hombres sospechosos se acercaran. Noté al instante que grupos pequeños de personas me seguían. Por lo que me detengo y trato de actuar como si aun no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Camino e Intento ir por otro rumbo para perderlos de vista, pero son persistentes y me siguen. Entonces por un momento de pánico entro a un callejón. Tal vez fue una mala idea, pero funcionó, los perdí.

"¡Deus nos salvará a todos!" Un grito se escucho a lo lejos. Me asustó.

Un momento… ¿Deus? ¡¿Alguien más conoce a Deus?! Se supone que el juego para convertirse en Dios es algo secreto. Las personas no deberían saber nada sobre él. Algo raro está pasando, y tengo que descubrirlo pronto antes de que Yuno me encuentre y acabe conmigo.

Aunque, ahora debo preocuparme también de ser encontrado por Akise.

"¡Deus está entre nosotros! ¡Su deber es salvarnos a todos, y no importa lo que pase...!" El hombre decía convencido a una multitud, que no le prestaba atención y lo llamaban loco entre susurros. Si supieran la verdad…no serían tan fríos.

"¡…Porque el mundo se acabará en unos cuantos meses!" Dijo finalmente con seriedad.

Es cierto, el mundo se terminará si nadie se convierte en Dios. Y mi sueño es el mismo, quiero revivir a mis padres y a todas las personas que hemos matado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, para lograr mi objetivo debo seguir matando. Y si, ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a llenar mis manos de sangre. Si Yuno puede hacerlo, entonces yo también.

Me retuerzo un poco al recordar la cantidad de sangre en Akise Aru. En ese momento estaba tan indefenso, que ni siquiera fui capaz de acabar con él. No sé como Yuno soporta el hecho de ver sufrir a sus amigos, y muchos menos ahora que lo considera…_algo más_.

Pero Yuno siempre ha sido así ¿No? Lleva las cosas demasiado al extremo.

Además, lo peor del caso es que Yuno y Akise siempre han sido mejores que yo. No es justo…ellos tienen esas habilidades tan sorprendentes, y yo solo tengo que huir y depender de otros. Así no podre revivir a nadie. Tengo que vencerlos a ellos dos, pero no hay forma de derrotarlos.

Se suponía que mi diario _era_ perfecto.

Solo soy una sombra del poder que ellos dos tienen por separado y juntos. Incluso con el mejor diario no significa que sea el mejor jugador. De no ser por la ayuda de Yuno no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Y a veces me pregunto qué tan lejos hubiera llegado con la ayuda de Akise-kun.

¿Me hubiera convertido en Dios?

Entrecierro mis ojos con tristeza y suspiro. Ahora más que nunca siento que no hay solución. Si no quiero morir debo buscar a los jugadores restantes y asegurarme que maten a Akise y Yuno. Por más doloroso que sea.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Sabía que era raro que dos enemigos se acercaran demasiado. Y estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de _su_ atención que no supe valorarlos. Ahora Yuno lava los cerebros de las demás personas para que se alejen de mí. Y la razón de eso no soy yo. La razón es Akise-kun.

¡Akise-kun Incluso me besó en el segundo mundo! Bueno, supongo que él me besó. Yo no creo ser…bueno… ¿No soy, verdad? El caso es que tenía su atención, y ahora después de todo, los opuestos terminaron atrayéndose. Además, Yuno dijo que solo me necesitó como respaldo emocional.

No importa… Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, lo corregiré.

"¡Ah!" Grito cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Uno de los hombres sospechosos con batas que me estaban siguiendo.

Antes de que pueda gritar por ayuda, uno de ellos me golpea y me hace caer al suelo.

Por primera vez siento que viene a mi mente un rayo de luz, llevando consigo todos los recuerdos a mi mente.

"_Soy una especie de lastima por ser demasiado suave con Gasai-san" Akise dijo seriamente, pero mostrando una radiante sonrisa. _

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que he recibido una buena noticia de parte de Akise-kun. Ahora tendré dos aliados y sobre todo dos grandes amigos. Aunque me pregunto si Yuno se considera a sí misma mi amiga, o solo es mi acosadora personal._

_"¿Enserio, Akise?" Miro sorprendido. Mientras tomo un poco de sushi de la barra. "Eso es muy noble, no tienes porque sentirte mal. . .personalmente. . .me agrada que dejen de ser tan conflictivos"_

_Akise Parpadea. Lo miro nervioso. Creo que tengo que corregir lo que dije._

_"Eh. . .Uhm. . .lo que quiero decir, es que me agradan, pero todo este tiempo, pensé que tendría que lidiar con el hecho de no poder tener más. . .amigos. Ahora tal vez-"_

_"Yo aprecio tu tolerancia, Dios" Akise-kun dice sonriendo con confianza. Su comentario me ruboriza por el título que ha usado hacia mí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta. . ._

_Yuno y Akise-kun me convertirán Dios. Y podría confiar mi vida a ambos._

Cuando despierto no siento más esa cálida luz de los recuerdos. Ahora estoy en un lugar extraño. Los hombres se han ido, pero me encuentro en un sitio que no había visto antes.

Escucho los sonidos de personas acercándose. Antes de que me atrapen de nuevo, camino alrededor del lugar. Hay una enorme casa de madera con muchas cosas decorativas. Sin siquiera dudar, entro a la casa (Necesitaba esconderme de quienes me trajeron en primer lugar).

Genial. Primero comencé mi día tratando de buscar a Akise-kun. Cuando llegué a su casa, estaba medio muerto y bañado en sangre. Resulta que Yuno me traiciona, y después me secuestran unos monjes. Sin duda, mi suerte es la más extraña de todas.

Detengo mis pensamientos cuando veo la silueta de una niña pequeña. Una vez que me acerco veo una gran cerca de madera que la aparta del resto de las personas. Esa niña es Tsubaki. La sexta usuaria de diario.

Yuno mencionó a esta chica antes. No me dio información aparte de su nombre. Pero hace unos días encontré un diario que tenía fotos y datos de cada jugador. Gracias a eso sé que Tsubaki tiene la capacidad de ver a través de los ojos de las demás personas. En este caso sus súbditos o seguidores.

Eso explica a las personas que me trajeron aquí.

"Primero-kun, que osadía de venir y presentarte ante mi" Tsubaki decía con una taza de té en sus manos "¿O debería llamarte Yukiteru-kun?"

Trago saliva nervioso. "Yukki está bien. Algunas personas solían llamarme así" Suspiro ante el recuerdo de mis únicos amigos.

"Ya que lograste escapar de esos idiotas de mis súbditos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dice abriendo su pergamino "Y no trates de mentir, o lo sabré"

Quiere engañarme haciéndome pensar que ve el futuro. Pero lo único que ve es lo que sus seguidores ven.

"Bueno…yo, uhm" Pienso mis palabras cuidadosamente. Ya que estoy aquí, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad "¿Una Alianza?"

Tsubaki se retuerce, sonriendo de medio lado. "¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?"

"Ah…los demás hacen alianzas, nosotros podríamos hacer una" Respondo dudosamente.

"Que gracioso, primero" Tsubaki entrecierra los ojos "¿Te abandonó la segunda?"

"¡N-no!" Respondo incomodo "Pero ella hizo una alianza con alguien que podría ser el usuario de diario más peligroso de todos"

"Nadie es invencible" Replica Tsubaki "Ni siquiera…"

"¡Ellos podrían venir por ti!" Necesitaba convencerla. Porque antes que cualquier otra persona, en realidad ellos podrían venir por mí.

"¿Podrían?" Remarca la mirada con seriedad.

"Por favor, Tsubaki-san" Suplico "Solo por esta vez, tenemos que acabar con ellos"

"¿Por qué?" Tsubaki se levanta, luciendo su kimono y tocando el cabello que cubre uno de sus ojos. "No entiendo, Yukiteru-kun. ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a matar a tus antiguos amigos?"

"¿C-como sabes?" Miro sorprendido.

"Se nota en tu mirada" Suspira "Tú crees que quieres matarlos, pero en realidad solo temes a la posibilidad de que ellos te maten a ti"

"¡¿Y qué debo hacer?!" Respondo entre miedo y desesperación.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Esta es una historia que no tiene camino ni destino. No hay nada más que pueda hacer más que tratar de salvar mi vida. Estoy dispuesto a matarlos. Al igual que a Hinata-chan, Mao-chan y todos los que se metan en mi camino.

¡Debo matarlos a todos para poder revivir a mis seres queridos!

"¡Relájate, Yukiteru-kun! A veces las respuestas están más cerca de lo que pensamos" Dice mirando su pergamino "Mis seguidores no han visto ninguna amenaza. Por el día de hoy, ellos no van a atacarnos"

Es…verdad. ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?

"Lo siento Tsubaki-san. He tenido unos días muy difíciles" Sonrío mientras ella sigue tomando su té. En verdad me pone tenso el futuro, pero por ahora…estoy dispuesto a tomar un descanso.

"Por ahora ¿Quieres una taza de té?" Pregunta con una mirada inocente. De no conocerla, pensaría que es una chica tierna y normal.

Pero eso pensé de Yuno, y así resultaron las cosas. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que las chicas son realmente _peligrosas._

* * *

"¡Ah, que molesto! ¡Minene-sama no debería ser removida del juego!" Grito con desesperación a la niña pequeña que está comiendo maíz.

"Hey tu, deja de quejarte" Muru-muru comía desesperada. Casi podía escuchar el 'ñam ñam' en su boca. ¡Esa enana!

"No entiendo. ¿Para qué me necesita Deus?" Pregunté por milésima vez, y aun nadie me responde.

"Ah" La niña deja su maíz y suspira "Quiere comprobar que el juego está siendo limpio"

"¿A que te refieres con limpio?" Miro seria, casi me interesa.

"Bueno. Ya que estás muerta, te contaré" Dice Muru-muru flotando alrededor de mi

"¡¿Muerta?!"

"Bien bien, suspendida suena mejor" Muru-muru sonríe "Como decía. ¿Recuerdas al estudiante que iba a formar una alianza contigo?"

"¿Te refieres al detective?"

"Así es. Su nombre es Akise Aru" Dice aterrizando en el piso "El en realidad es una creación de Deus, diseñado para investigar al primero y la segunda"

"¿Qué?" Miro incrédula "No digas tonterías, los dioses no mandan espías, ellos lo ven todo"

"Lo ven todo… a menos que haya alguien con el poder de un Dios que oculte las cosas" Muru-muru dice sonriendo con ironía, volviendo a comer su maíz.

"¡Tramposa!" Grito en queja y ella se cae de la impresión.

"¡Hey, eres demasiado astuta incluso muerta!" ¿Esa niña Muru-muru se burla de mi?

"Como sea, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" Digo con ojos aburridos.

"Seguro Deus quiere que seas el reemplazo de ese chico" Muru-muru dice sonriendo. Entonces ella ya lo sabía.

Incluso si Deus me da sus poderes o lo que sea, Muru-muru y la primera tienen un plan para contrarrestar el suyo.

¡Ah, que pérdida de tiempo para Minene-sama!

Un segundo…

"Si me convierto en su reemplazo… ¿El dejaría de ser solo una creación de Deus?" Pienso con dificultad. Eso significa que-

"Si. El pasaría a tener una existencia reconocida por Deus, y se convertiría en humano" Muru-muru dice sonriendo.

"¿Qué planeas?" Pregunto directamente. No me agrada su exceso de confianza.

"¡Ah!, no me mires a mi" Dice sonriendo y jugando en el aire "Fue la ganadora de los dos mundos la que sigue con sus grandes ideas, incluso después de tres años"

"¿De…de que hablas?" Ahora mi interés estaba al cien por ciento en ese plan.

"Oh, pues algún día lo entenderás, pero ahora concéntrate y come un poco de mi maíz"

"Como sea, Minene-sama sabe cuando hay que dejar de hacer preguntas y comer Maíz" Digo tomando una pieza y tratando de sacar de mi cabeza todo lo incoherente de esta conversación.

Entonces, incluso Deus tiene problemas con la segunda. Ella tiene un poder más allá que cualquier usuario de diario. Casi me siento felíz de ser removida del juego.

Porque Yuno Gasai es _devastadoramente_ sorprendente.

* * *

Tomo la sangre que hay entre mis manos. Debí cambiarme de ropa hace horas y quitar esta sensación de culpa de mi cuerpo. Si en verdad quería sangre, debí tomar la mía. No la de personas inocentes. Pero se siente tan bien ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?

Hace mucho tiempo me preguntaba en qué momento cambié. Al principio pensé en el momento que decidí matar a mis padres. Pero incluso en ese entonces todo lo que quería era una vida felíz. Aun así, me acostumbre tanto a la soledad y la oscuridad que el amor ya no significaba nada. Nada podía tocar mi corazón. Ni siquiera mis propios padres.

Palabras vacías que se cruzaban en la sombras de lo que fue nuestro pasado.

"_¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Yuno?"_

"_Bien papá" Respondí seca._

"_Necesitas mejorar. No te confíes Yuno" Mamá exclamo, haciendo que papá me mirara con tristeza._

"_Si mama" Mis ojos ya no tenían vida._

"_Si quieres un buen futuro, tienes que esforzarte hija. Tú heredaras el banco Gasai en algún momento, y quiero que estés bien preparada para entonces. No quiero que obtengas todo tan fácil" Papá regaño._

"_Si papa" Dije vacía y seria._

"_¡Necesitas sueños!" Mama grita histérica "¡Ella siempre está así, es por eso que eres mala! ¡¿Acaso me odias!?"_

"_¡No mamá!" Dije casi llorando, con culpa._

"_Relájate querida. Yuno se va a esforzar ¿Verdad?"_

_Solo deseo morir._

"_Yuno tu padre te ha hecho una pregunta, responde" Mama dice_

_Pero yo no merezco morir. _

_Mama y papa quieren morir. _

_Y así estaremos juntos para siempre._

_¿Verdad?_

"_Si mama" Digo feliz, con una gran sonrisa. Como si nada hubiera pasado "Los hare felices. Una vez más los tres estaremos juntos"_

_Para siempre._

Toco con las puntas de mis dedos la sangre de la mano opuesta. Esta es la sangre de Akise-kun.

Incluso siendo una creación de Deus, podría convertirse en humano. Si Muru-muru hace todo tal y como le dije, podemos terminar el juego de manera diferente.

No más reiniciar el juego de los Dioses. De ahora en adelante, me quedaré en este mundo para siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes Akise-kun?" Pregunto mientras pongo un pañuelo en su frente. Han sido unos días difíciles. Sobre todo cuando estuvo a punto de morir cuando lo acuchillé.

¡El amor es complicado!

"Ah…estoy bien. No necesitas cuidarme tanto, Yuno" Akise responde mientras sigue la mirada de otra chica en la habitación.

Ella sonríe feliz al vernos a los dos juntos. Pero él me dijo que se sentía incomodo. Se acostumbrará.

"Ustedes dos son adorables" La madre de Akise nos mira sonriente. De alguna forma, ella me adora. Creo que me adora más que su hijo.

"Gracias" Sonrío con mi mirada más inocente. Las chicas somos adorables ¿No?

"Akise, debes tener más cuidado cuando vayas en tu bicicleta. No puedo creer que te hicieras tanto daño con una caída. Debiste buscar un nuevo asiento. Y encima Gasai-chan se ensució tratando de ayudarte" Dice la mayor, estricta.

"¡Ah! No se preocupe, me aseguraré de que tenga más cuidado" Sonrió amablemente. Por suerte creyó la mentira de la bicicleta. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que yo le causé esas heridas? Aunque de todas formas, no es como si pudiese sospechar de mí. Soy demasiado _inocente._

"Que buena chica. ¿No crees que es un ángel, hijo?"

"Claro mamá. Muy a su manera" Susurra en voz baja, sonriéndome.

Le doy un codazo en las costillas. Dijimos que todo lo relacionado conmigo sería secreto. Nadie puede conocer mi verdadera personalidad. Lo bueno es que él es demasiado relajado como para tomarse enserio cualquier cosa que yo haga. Entonces en lugar de enfadarse, sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla.

Y después lo beso. Ya que su madre está enfrente, finjo avergonzarme mucho. Quiero mantener una imagen con ella. Pero quiero dejarle claro que…

"Entonces ¿Son novios?" Pregunta entusiasta.

Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Miro con ojos brillosos a Akise. El a su vez mira sorprendido. Así que es cuando me doy cuenta, de que yo debo responder "Yo no debería. Tengo que esperar un tiempo, ya que estoy pasando por olvidar una relación pasada"

"Oh, ya veo" La madre dice sonriendo, y suspira "Bueno, entiendo. Ustedes son jóvenes, no hay prisa por nada"

"Yuno ¿Podemos hablar…a solas?" Akise dice recostado, tratando de levantarse "Uhm, Mamá"

"Claro claro" Dice mientras se levanta "Oh, tengo que contarle esto a tu padre"

_Padre._

"¿Y qué hará él?" Pregunto seria, misteriosa, enfadada.

Akise-kun dijo que su padre _no_ era bueno. ¿Eso dijo?

"Mamá, lo hablaremos después. Tienes que irte" Akise insiste, tratando de alejarnos a las dos.

La Madre de Akise lanza una mirada dudosa, pero finalmente sale. Ahora quedamos nosotros solos en la habitación.

"Déjame cambiarte tus vendas, ¡Me he vuelto muy buena!" Sonrío entusiasta.

"Ya se fue Yuno, ya puedes ser tu misma" Akise dice serio.

"¿Yo misma?" Sonrío "Como si alguien conociera a esa parte de mi. Ni siquiera yo la recuerdo"

"Somos solo sombras de lo que fuimos ¿No?" Akise sonríe, aunque eso parece frialdad.

"¿Ah…? Si algo te pasa, dímelo" Pregunto directamente

"Es sobre una decisión que he tomado" Suspira.

"¿Cuál?" No sé a dónde llegue esta conversación.

"Yuno. ¿Alguna vez te he contado de mi infancia?" Akise dice mirando un viejo retrato que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Me acerco un poco para visualizar la imagen.

"No. ¿Qué tiene que ver?" Miro la imagen. Akise-kun de pequeño con algunos amigos.

"¿No las reconoces verdad? Son Hinata y Mao-chan" Sonríe mientras toma la imagen en sus manos. "Teníamos solo siete años"

Me quedo callada. ¿Qué tiene que ver su infancia con todo esto?

"Bueno, eras lindo desde entonces" Cierro mis ojos a medias, ojalá él se ruborizara como yo lo hago. Pero conoce mis trucos y me sonríe. "Oh, mira esa mirada que tienes con Mao-chan"

Akise se retuerce como si sintiera un escalofrío. ¡Ha! "El punto es que en ese entonces sabía que ellas dos serian importantes para mí. Digamos que el destino nos terminó cruzando de alguna forma"

"Ah…Las mataré si sigues hablando así" Y era enserio.

"Lo sé" Sonríe "Yuno, tu ya has hecho esta pregunta antes: ¿Matarías a tus amigos para convertirte en Dios?"

"Yo no necesito amigos Akise" Respondo "Mientras te tenga a ti…"

Cruzo mis brazos en un abrazo. Sé que aun tiene algunas heridas abiertas, y posiblemente sea doloroso. Así que será mejor que sea más amable.

"No era una pregunta para ti. Es algo que me pregunté a mi mismo" Dice tratando de corresponder mi abrazo.

"¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?"

* * *

Mi respuesta …

"_¡Akise!" Una pequeña Mao-chan me tomaba del brazo. Tenía un hermoso vestido de novia. Hinata por otro lado tenía una gran bata. "¡Tienes que ver a Hinata!"_

"_Ya la vi, Mao-chan" Respondí alegre. Mao-chan siempre había admirado a Hinata de una forma que no entiendo. Algo así como respeto y protección._

"_Bueno ¿Cómo van a casarse?" Hinata miraba alegre a los dos niños vestidos de novios._

"_Ah, pero no tengo el anillo" Dije buscando en el chaleco de mi padre._

"_Hm, Hombres" Hinata dijo exhausta. Después llamó a algunos de los perros que tenía su padre. Todos eran apenas cachorros, pero estaban bien entrenados "Hey, vengan"_

"_¡Hinata, no me digas que uno de los perros tiene mi anillo!" Mao-chan dijo con asombro._

"_No, claro que no. Pero necesitan amigos que los acompañen en su boda. No podemos tener una boda sin invitados" Hinata respondió "Después de todo, no voy a casar a dos personas sin la compañía y bendición de algunos de sus amigos. A Mamá y Papá no les gustaría eso"_

"_Hinata-chan" Digo avergonzado "¿Ahora que sigue?"_

"_Hm, veamos. Ya tenemos la ropa, los invitados…¿Qué tal regalos?"_

_Pienso un poco antes de tocar mi sombrero. El traje que tenia puesto ni siquiera era un traje de boda. Sino de algún oficial de policía o alguien que trabaje en el mar. Como un capitán. Tomo mi sombrero y se lo entrego a Mao-chan. "Mira, esto se verá bien contigo Mao-chan"_

"_¡Gracias Akise-kun!" Sus ojos brillantes no tenían precio "Hinata, ¿Ya podemos casarnos?"_

"_Si, eso creo" Hinata respondió "Cuando sean mayores"_

_Mao-chan y yo nos quejamos. Pero después comenzamos a reír. _

_Entonces incluso con ellas siendo las dos únicas personas a mi alrededor, logramos ser felices juntos. Esos momentos maravillosos solo podían ser una bendición. Aquella sombra que fui en mi infancia y que se convirtió en una brillante luz en el futuro._

_Posiblemente, fueron las primeras dos personas que amé de verdad._

"Los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, simplemente serían traicionados junto con nuestra amistad. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus acciones ¿Lo sabes?" Era verdad, y Yuno debía entenderlo.

"Oh ¿Y qué? Harás todo lo que yo diga" Yuno dice con ego.

"No. Estoy a la par contigo, y no puedo caer en ese tipo de juegos mentales, Yuno" Sonrío. No importa si ella es mayor que yo. Eso no cambia mi mente ni la situación. "No tengo intención de matar a Hinata, tampoco a su padre"

"Tsk, deja de ser independiente, Akise ¿No ves que trato de amarte?" Dice recostándose a mi lado "Solo tienes que olvidar a todos. Como yo lo hice"

"No soy de esa forma, Yuno. Solo estaría dispuesto a algo tan extremo si la situación lo pide" Analizo.

"¿Y si yo te lo pido?" Ronronea.

"Bien, me has hecho pensar." Admito "Pero tienes que darme un manual de instrucciones o algo así"

"¿Un manual para entender mi comportamiento?" Alza una ceja, confundida.

"Así es Cereza" Entrecierro mis ojos, sonriendo.

"Pisas un terreno peligroso, detective" Responde enfadada.

"Vamos, será divertido"

"Bien" Dice rendida "Comencemos por lo primero: Nada tiene lógica. Esa es la regla principal" Dice mirando su vestido lleno de sangre.

"Anotado" Devolví la mirada.

"Segundo. La regla uno tampoco tiene sentido. Puedo ser lógica en algunas ocasiones, aunque son contadas"

"¿Por qué?" Miro sorprendido. "Quiero decir…¿Cuándo comenzó esto?"

La Cereza dudó por unos minutos.

"La gente quería que siempre fuera perfecta, Akise" Yuno explico "Por eso fue que decidí perder el sentido un par de veces. E incluso lo que no tiene sentido para otros, es todo un enigma desde mi propia mente. Porque cada una de mis acciones tienen un significado."

"Lo mismo pasa conmigo. No todos pueden comprenderlo, pero…" Respondí, identificado "Todos tenemos razones ¿No, Yuno?"

" Si. Somos todas personas buscando la felicidad. Por eso no tenía sentido que odiara a nadie en particular. Pero eso no borraba mi sentimiento de soledad. " Respondió, hablando más para ella misma. ¿A qué se refería con odiar a alguien?

"Y entonces viajaste de un mundo a otro. Estás acciones también tienen un significado ¿No?" Reflexioné sobre lo que nos dijo en ese momento. Sus razones para seguir matando y ensuciando sus manos solo por unos momentos más de felicidad.

"Definitivamente"

"Ya veo " Dije pensando, sonriendo. "Tú eres un enigma viviente, Yuno Gasai. Has perdido la cordura en el proceso de buscar esa felicidad. Has sacrificado tu mente y tus emociones para conseguir un mañana. Eres sin duda alguien que ha sufrido demasiado, y aun así te mantienes en pie y valiente ante todo lo que te rodea."

"Me haces sonar como una buena persona." Yuno mira hacia abajo, sonrojada.

"Eres una buena persona." Sonrío mientras admiro su pequeño lapso de ternura.

"Hm ahora lo entiendo…como las sombras. Todos somos la sombra de nuestro pasado. Por lo que incluso quien soy ahora no algo definitivo. Mi yo real está en mi infancia. Por lo que no tengo una personalidad fija. Incluso viajando por tres mundo, me he dado cuenta que cambiamos dependiendo quienes están a nuestro alrededor" Mira hacia la ventana, directamente al cielo.

"¿Y yo te he hecho cambiar?" Esto llama su atención directo a mí. Provoca su silencio y sus ojos encienden llenos de vida.

* * *

_¿Sabes? Antes de tí mi alma estaba rota._

"Algo así, Akise-kun" Digo sinceramente.

_Tú reparaste cada pedazo de mi mente,_

"Una pieza de mi corazón volvió" Continué mientras Akise sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Recostándose una vez más para descansar.

_Aunque seamos iguales en muchas cosas,_

"Y tenías razón ¿Verdad? Tenemos muchas cosas en común" Acaricio su cabello. Realmente estoy aprendiendo a amarlo.

_Siempre seguirás a mi lado_

"Yuno Gasai. Yo te protegeré. No necesitas refugiarte en tu locura. Conmigo podrás ser libre de expresar felicidad y tristeza. Angustia o emoción. No habrá secretos entre nosotros porque somos iguales. Y podemos lograr cualquier cosa juntos. Siempre." Akise cantó con deleite para mis oídos.

_¿Verdad?_

"Si Akise-kun" Digo feliz, con una gran sonrisa. Como si nada hubiera pasado "Seremos felices. Incluso con Yukki. Una vez más los tres estaremos juntos"

La misma conversación que tuve en algún momento con mis padres. Las mismas palabras con sentido para los demás pero sin sentido para mí. La incoherencia de lo que el escucha y lo que realmente quiero decir. Al igual que ellos dos murieron cuando prometí que estaríamos juntos. ¿Tú deberías morir también para conservarte a mi lado?

Mi diario dice que Yukiteru ya está con Tsubaki. _Como predije_. Muru-muru ya está en posición de actuar y la novena Minene-sama, está fuera del juego. Akise no está en buenas condiciones para pelear. Y tengo la ventaja, la experiencia y la voluntad que _siempre_ he tenido.

Entonces es momento de decirle lo último que dije a mis padres.

_Hahahaha._

"_Para siempre_" Susurro con ternura mientras él toma mis manos con fuerza.

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Vamos por ti, _Yukki._

* * *

Corrección: Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Un agradecimiento al Review que me pidió subir el capítulo. Realmente me alegra que sigan esta historia. (Denle gracias a ese Review LOL). La razón de que tarde más con mis actualizaciones es el poco tiempo que me deja la Universidad para hacer cualquier cosa. Es más, este capítulo lo estoy subiendo a las cinco de la mañana.

Les recomiendo que lean la parte donde Yuno recuerda a sus padres a mitad del capítulo. Y la última escena. Verán muchas similitudes y entenderán el juego macabro de palabras. Más que un juego de palabras, es peligro de bipolaridad y futuras...¿Muertes?

¿Una imagen de Akise de pequeño? A la orden. Pueden buscar las imágenes de cada capítulo en mi perfil. :D

Me gustó mucho escribir a Muru-muru y Minene. Es como si ellas bajaran la tensión de cualquier situación.

Y Yukiteru formará una alianza con la sexta. ¿Será suficiente?

¡Hasta el próximo Viernes! :3


	7. Sobreviviré

**Capítulo 7 "Sobreviviré"**

_¿No eras tú el que intentó dejarme?  
¿Pensaste que me desvanecería?  
¿Pensaste que abandonaría y moriría?_

_Pues no, yo no._  
_Mientras sepa cómo amar, sé que estaré vivo._  
_Tengo toda mi vida para vivir._  
_Tengo todo mi amor para dar._

_Sobreviviré._

* * *

En mi vida siempre han existo dos mundos: El mundo visible y el mundo no visible.

El sufrimiento siempre viene del mundo no visible.

La pobre visión con la que nací solo me deja ver hasta mi mano. A cambio de eso recibí clarividencia. La habilidad de ver más lejos que Dios.

Para poder usar mi poder, mis padres iniciaron un culto llamado 'El Ojo sagrado'. Sin embargo, fue un engaño, ya que en realidad yo no tenía clarividencia. Solo era un títere que servía como representante del culto.

Aun así, estaba feliz. No me sentía sola.

"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra" Dije sonriendo a medias.

Yukiteru se sentía más y más incomodo. Mis seguidores ahora lo miraban con frustración mientras que yo solo me burlaba de su incompetencia. Habían sido superados y engañados por un chico de catorce años. Era normal su vergüenza.

Pero, gracias a esa incompetencia, ahora tengo un trato con el primero. Al igual que la segunda tiene un trato con Akise. Pero…

¿Será suficiente?

"N-no quiero perder tan fácilmente" Yukiteru trató de hablar decidido "Estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo y los otros usuarios"

"¿Otros?" Pregunté interesada. "Nadie más estaría dispuesto a defender al primero aparte de la Segunda. Y ahora estás solo. ¿No?" Hablaba emocionalmente, el está solo.

Yukiteru miró hacia el suelo nervioso. Ese tipo de personas que siempre están pensando desarrollan una inteligencia sorprendente.

Lo sé porque yo misma me mantenía pensando en una sola cosa cuando estaba esas oscuras noches en soledad. Una pequeña pelota roja que me regaló mi madre cuando era pequeña.

Solo esa pelota me hacía sentir felíz y completa. Solo eso me hacía olvidar las atrocidades que me que me hacían los demás del culto.

"Tal vez esté solo. Pero este no será un Death End" Yukiteru-kun dijo decidido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, primero?" Pregunté.

"Este es un futuro que yo puedo cambiar con mi poder " Yukiteru miró a mis seguidores. Ellos clavaron la mirada en él. Sabía que no confiaban en ese chico, pero yo personalmente pedí que lo trajeran ante mí.

Cuando apareció sin la segunda, sabía que el primero estaba acabado.

Sería un desperdicio de diario si no lo utilizo a mi antojo.

"Pero antes" Yukiteru continuó. "No trates de usarme como carnada para llegar a Gasai Yuno. Tampoco trates de engañarme, porque conozco el verdadero poder de tu diario. Es por eso que tus seguidores no me quitan los ojos de encima ¿No?"

"¿Q-que?" Su comentario aturde todos mis sentidos.

¿Cómo sabía todo mi plan original? Se suponía que debía utilizar a Yukiteru-kun para vencer a la segunda y el cuarto.

¿Cómo conoce mi verdadero poder? Debería pensar que no tengo puntos débiles. No le di ninguna señal de mi verdadera naturaleza. No debería saber que quería traicionarlo.

"Gasai Yuno viene del futuro." Dice mientras saca una pequeña libreta color negro de su bolsillo. "Esto tiene la información de la mayoría de los otros números. Excepto mía, y la de Yuno. Esta libreta pertenecía a Akise Aru"

"¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?!" Respondo alterada, aún sin tragarme la historia del futuro. Es imposible que Deus permitiera algo como esto.

¿No sería capaz? ¿O acaso…? ¡Deus…!

El doloroso mundo no visible se hacía más y más grande.

* * *

Yo era alguien que siempre ganaba. Siempre fui competitivo y en consecuencia superé a las personas de una por una. Estaba acostumbrado a ganar.

En ese entonces no tenía ningún sueño en particular. Simplemente disfrutaba ser el mejor en lo que hacía. Eso me volvía alguien solitario que se saltaba las clases.

Hinata y Mao-chan me veían pocas veces en la escuela. Siempre estaba ocupado con algo más interesante que hacer desde mi propia perspectiva.

En pocas palabras, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes. Siempre anhelando por más de lo que me ofrecía el mundo. Buscando algo interesante que resolver y que ocupara mi cabeza.

Ya que siempre he sido un _soñador._

Entonces llega Yuno Gasai. La típica chica peli rosa. O al menos esa fue mi primera impresión.

Que equivocado estaba. Resultó ser _la reina de la supervivencia._

Al principio traté de manejar su comportamiento como lo hacía con los demás. Y también pensaba que era imposible que algo lograra sacarme de quicio.

Incluso Yuno sabía que mis reacciones siempre serían sutiles. Sabía que mi rostro estaría en blanco y que voy a sonreír a cualquier cosa que haga.

Pero ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de algo importante…

"_Akise-kun quiero que seas de Yukki, y mío."_

"_¿Tú tienes un sueño, verdad?"_

"_Te amo, Akise-kun"_

"Akise" Yuno sale entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Eran las tres de la mañana y ninguno de los dos podía dormir. No podíamos descansar tranquilamente cuando el día siguiente teníamos que luchar contra Tsubaki.

"¿Sucede algo, Yuno?" Respondo con una sonrisa alegre. Tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Sus ojos están como nunca había visto antes. Un rojo carmesí lleno de vida y misterio.

"¿No puedes dormir, verdad? Yo tampoco" Yuno se recostó en una de las orillas de mi cama, sonriendo dulcemente. "A veces, tengo sueños que se convierten en pesadillas"

Miro cautelosamente. Sus expresiones se apagaron y veo una Yuno muy diferente al primer día que la conocí.

Se ve más…tranquila. Y más madura.

Pero antes de que diga cualquier cosa, ella sigue hablando.

"Yo en lo particular tengo la constante pesadilla de un camino lleno de peligros. Y solo yo puedo cruzar ese camino aun y con la dificultad. Pero los demás simplemente no pueden llegar hasta mí. Entonces tengo que irme sin ellos." Yuno dice mirando a la luna y extendiendo su mano hacia ella, como si quisiera alcanzarla.

"¿Por qué no los llevas contigo?" Miro con interés.

"¡Ellos son débiles!" Yuno dice alterada, pero luego se tranquiliza "Ellos…se irán aunque los salve. Irán a otro camino y no los seguiré para siempre. Si alguien pudiese acabar con la persona que bloquea el camino, todos los demás…"

"Entonces necesitas a alguien más fuerte que tú" Respondo.

"No creo que exista esa persona" Yuno mira con interés "Lo he comprobado durante tres mundos. Y aunque esa persona fuera más fuerte, no será más astuta que yo"

"¿Con astucia te refieres a trampas?" Sonreí. Yuno miró sorprendida.

"¿Ya lo has notado?" Dice abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar la brisa del aire. "Pensé que tus heridas te mantenían ocupado, y que tal vez no te habías dado cuenta. Pero te subestimé una vez más, Akise-kun"

"No es solo que vienes del primer mundo. Cuando Yukiteru se fue de esa forma, sabía que tenías algunas sorpresas más ocultas" Miro pensativo, con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar pensar que este sería un gran misterio.

"Aun no se lo digas a nadie" Mira sonriente "Es el único arma que tenemos contra Yukki"

"¿Realmente vamos a…?" _Matarlo. _Esa palabra no podía salir de mi boca. No cuando se relaciona con Yukiteru-kun.

"Si. Es necesario para mi plan" Dice mientras el viento iba delicadamente sobre su cabello. Yuno tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba demasiado de la tranquilidad, incluso cuando sabía el baño de sangre que habría mañana.

"Yuno…" Susurré suave, mirándola con melancolía "¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?"

"Akise-kun" Yuno devolvió la mirada, tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su mejilla.

No pude ver lágrimas, ninguna expresión que me ayudara a entender su mente ni un poco.

Esa mente tan fascinante, y ese corazón tan autentico de Gasai-san.

Yuno seguía bajando mi mano, pasando de su mejilla poco a poco hasta un poco más arriba de su cadera, donde sentí algo extraño cuando se detuvo. Ni siquiera pregunté si podía ver. Simplemente levanté un poco su blusa color verde para ver con mis ojos lo que al principio era una sensación extraña. Entonces ahí estaba.

Una cicatriz.

"¿Yo…yo te hice esto?" Miré con culpa. Es posible que en el mundo de donde ella viene, hayamos sido enemigos. No me sorprendería que hubiese peleado a muerte con ella. Entonces yo… ¿Soy el culpable? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella casi muere por mi culpa?

"No" Suspira "Lo hice yo misma"

"¡¿Por qué?!" Respondo enfadado. Ella comienza a reír. No me importa si decidió ser bipolar ahora mismo. Quiero una respuesta "¡Gasai-san!"

"Tranquilo, Akise-kun" Continúa en su tono dulce "Tu curaste esta herida. De no ser por ti habría muerto"

"¿Es…es enserio?" Mis ojos se abrieron, con esperanza. Y felicidad.

"Incluso cuando no me amabas, siempre has sido alguien de corazón generoso. En ese mundo, y en este" Se levanta con suavidad de la cama. Una vez que cierra la ventana, da una última mirada a la luna y camina hacia la puerta, sonriendo.

"¿Crees que podremos cambiar el futuro?" Miro detenidamente.

"El mundo se trata de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Entonces, cualquier cosa puede pasar."

Una vez lo dice, sabía que Yukiteru y Minene no _morirían_ en vano.

Esta es la ilusión que ambos creamos, Yuno.

Te salvaré cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Aún trataba de procesar todo lo que me dijo Yukiteru-kun

"Entonces esa libreta le pertenecía a la primera. Pero fue escrita por Akise Aru" Supuse.

"Ahora es mía" Yukiteru dijo aferrándose a ella.

"¿Acaso la quieres como recuerdo?" Respondo, burlándome. El no muestra expresión ante mi cruel broma. "¿Cómo harás que los demás se unan a ti?"

Yukiteru tragó saliva. "Les haré un trato que no podrán rechazar"

No aparté los ojos de él ni un solo segundo. Buscaba cualquier señal de mentira. Pero los ojos del primero estaban más decididos que nunca.

Sin embargo, también mostraban un miedo impresionante.

"¿Cuál es el trato…?" Pregunté. Yukiteru debía responder.

Un ruido estremece a mis seguidores. Rápidamente me rodean a mí, y a su vez pido que protejan al primero por ahora. Entonces toda la habitación se llena de humo.

¡Mi diario no funciona si no puedo ver nada!

Yukiteru me toma del brazo, asustado.

"¡Tenemos que irnos, Tsubaki-chan!" Dijo con prisa "Es…"

No termina la frase. El humo poco a poco desvanece. Yukiteru-kun está sorprendido. Mis seguidores no son tan inteligentes como para ayudarme a salir de aquí o enfrentar a quien sea que sea esa persona.

Una vez que el humo se va por completo y el panorama se aclara, miro mi diario. "¿Quién es él?" pregunto.

"Es…" Yukiteru se colocó enfrente de mí. "Sexta ¿Seremos aliados?" preguntó antes de siquiera responder mi pregunta.

"¡Dime quien es, primero!" Enfadada miro mi diario, aunque dice una descripción, no sé quién es esta persona.

_[Tiene un traje negro]_

_[Lleva consigo un diario]_

_[Seguramente viene por el Ojo Sagrado]_

_[Es un Death End para Tsubaki-sama]_

¡Maldita sea!

Yukiteru al fin responde. "Es el doceavo. Hirasaka Yomotsu" dice mientras rápidamente observa su libreta con los nombres e imágenes de todos los usuarios.

"¿Doceavo…?" Claro, el iba tras de mí desde el principio. Es por eso que tenía que hacer que el primero y la segunda me protegieran. Pero es inútil, la segunda no está. ¿Yukiteru podría al menos lograr que nos den unos segundos más de vida?

"¡Ríndete, Sexta! " Inició el extraño tipo con traje negro y una gran máscara en forma de ojo "¡Tengo el diario de la justicia que graba a criminales que deben ser detenidos y a los indefensos que deben ser protegidos!"

"¿Quién se supone que es el indefenso?" Yukiteru miró dudoso.

"¡Obviamente tu, primero!" Doceavo exclamó con entusiasmo "¡Pude ver los actos malévolos del culto y me infiltre para detener a la sexta!"

"¡A quien le llamas malévola, doceavo!" El no tenía derecho a poner a Yukiteru-kun en mi contra. "Mátenlo, mis seguidores"

Y ellos no respondieron a mi llamado. "He dicho que acaben con el" Miro enfadada, pero cuando ellos voltean y muestran su mirada en blanco, se que algo está mal.

"El doceavo recurre a la hipnosis" Yukiteru retrocedió "Aléjate de ellos Tsubaki-chan"

Y retrocedí. No sé como lo hizo, pero si el primero y el doceavo vencieron tan fácilmente a mis seguidores, entonces queda confirmado que no tengo la capacidad para ganar este juego.

"¡Primero, aléjate de ella si no quieres ser considerado malvado!" Cuando el doceavo dice esas palabras, Yukiteru camina poco a poco hacia adelante. Mis seguidores se acercan a mí con esas miradas que tienen cuando todo se pone oscuro.

_Cuando se aprovechaban de mí._

"¡No, aléjense, maldita sea!" Grité desesperada. "¡Yukiteru-kun, por favor ayúdame, prometo que serás bien recompensado!"

"Esto terminará pronto, Tsubaki-chan" Yukiteru responde sonriente.

"¡Tú…primero!" Dije resignada.

Esta era una trampa para mí. Una vez más el mundo no visible ha acabado conmigo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no sentir la tristeza que me invadía cada vez que me sucedía esto. Sin mis padres, sin mi pelota. No hay nada más que me haga sentir atada a este mundo.

Cuando abro los ojos. No hay nadie alrededor de mí.

Solo…la pelota roja que me regaló mi madre. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

_Solo eso me hacía olvidar las atrocidades que me que me hacían los demás del culto._

Mis seguidores estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Levanto la mirada lentamente hacia Yukiteru. Como pensaba, era enserio que pensaba dejarme de lado.

Pero de alguna forma se que él la encontró.

Algunas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. No había sentido tanta felicidad en mucho tiempo.

"Pensé que te gustaría, Tsubaki-chan" Yukiteru respondió, al lado del doceavo "Esta libreta decía que tenías un punto débil aparte de tus seguidores. El significado de ese juguete es demasiado para ti. Cuídalo bien"

"Y-Yukiteru-kun… ¿Por qué?" Pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos. El doceavo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no hacia ningún comentario.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

Estoy haciendo mucho por conseguir la confianza Tsubaki-chan.

Por otro lado, el doceavo está de mi lado porque cree que yo soy la justicia.

Ya tengo dos personas que estarán dispuestas a protegerme. Tengo dos personas que pueden enfrentar a Yuno y Akise-kun.

Esta libreta no fue solo escrita por Akise. Sino también por Yuno.

Cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras, siento la necesidad de ganar el juego. Debo hacerme fuerte sin importar el costo.

_"Hay miles de mundos alternos. . .Yukki. Y, simplemente no puedo dejar de intervenir en ellos. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades? Incluso podrías conquistar a la novena, o la sexta. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo? Muru-muru lo dijo, ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que soy Dios!" Yuno responde. Cada palabra sonaba egoísta._

"¿Preguntas por qué, Tsubaki-chan?" Una vez dicho. El doceavo y la sexta tienen toda su atención en mí. "Te daré una razón"

Yuno ha sido la mejor jugadora en el juego. Desde el principio ha tendido una capacidad grande de supervivencia. Era la única que podría hacer algo contra mi diario del futuro. Sin duda, aunque Yuno fue solo una acosadora para mí en este mundo, se supone que fue algo más en los otros dos mundos.

Pero este es el tercer mundo, y aunque ella crea que tiene la ventaja, no es así.

Tengo el diario con la información de Akise-kun y las experiencias de Yuno.

"¿Tiene que ver con la forma en que convencerás a los otros usuarios de ayudarte?" Tsubaki pregunta, con la pelota aferrada con fuerza a su mano.

"No" Respondo.

Y Akise-kun. El es el más inteligente y hábil del juego. Hubiera preferido que el enfrentara a Yuno en primer lugar. En el segundo mundo él me amaba de alguna forma. No sé que piense de mí en este mundo. Pero eso es pasado, el está con Yuno.

La segunda.

"Tú eres la justicia, primero. Es normal que quieras ayudar a los inocentes, aunque tengan una parte malvada" Doceavo contestó.

Tsubaki ignoró el comentario. Ella estaba en un estado de tranquilidad.

"Tsubaki-chan, mi razón de ayudarte es simple" Digo finalmente "¡Te escojo, Tsubaki. Te escojo, y sobreviviremos!"

Doceavo hace un ruido molesto "¡Oh! ¡Es una interesante declaración, primero-kun!"

"¿D-de que hablas?" Tsubaki mira sorprendida.

"Ustedes dos me acompañarán hasta el final. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme también, doceavo?"

"¡Estoy dispuesto a seguir el camino de la justicia!" Dice con emoción, bailando alrededor de Tsubaki.

"¡Q-QUITATE, PERVERTIDO!" Tsubaki lo empuja a distancia y se golpea contra la pared.

"Eh… ¿Pueden hacer esto ver más serio?" Miro con una gota de sudor en mi frente.

"¡Con mi diario de la justicia, tu diario de la clarividencia y el diario del observador, seremos imparables!" Doceavo responde frotando su ojo gigante, y levantándose con entusiasmo.

"Sí. Es por eso que los escogí entre todas las opciones. Nuestros diarios son parecidos" Respondí confiado. Doceavo no dice nada y Tsubaki entrecierra su único ojo visible.

"Mentira, primero. Yo fui quien te atrapó y tu aprovechaste la oportunidad ¿No?" Tsubaki dice orgullosa y el doceavo se empieza a reír.

"Eh…bueno…." Digo sin estar seguro de que responder "Ahora tenemos que juntar a los demás usuarios."

"Es cierto ¿Cómo los convencerás?" Tsubaki mira hacia otro lado. "Doceavo, levanta a mis seguidores. Es una orden"

"No hago caso a personas malvadas" Doceavo cruzó los brazos.

"Yo…" Respondí. "Como dije, haré un trato que no podrán rechazar"

Tsubaki y el doceavo se quedaron en silencio.

"Usemos mi templo como base. Por ahora, los dejaré a los dos quedarse" Tsubaki dijo "Yukiteru-kun, te quedarás a mi lado para que pueda vigilarte. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que trates de traicionarme. Doceavo, por última vez, libera a mis seguidores de tu hipnosis"

Lancé una mirada de aprobación al doceavo para que los liberara. Una vez que comienzan a recuperar la conciencia, miran sorprendidos a Tsubaki, quien ahora tiene la posesión de sus padres y se encuentra hablando tranquilamente conmigo y el doceavo.

"¡Tsubaki-sama!" Uno de ellos se acerca alterado y se posiciona a su lado. Los demás lo siguen llamándola 'Ojo sagrado' entre susurros.

"¡Silencio!" Tsubaki dijo con seguridad "Tengo un anuncio importante que decirles. Si quieren seguirme después de eso, es su decisión"

¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

"Yo no tengo ningún tipo de clarividencia. Siempre he tenido una mala vista, es verdad. Pero este culto no es más que un engaño. Y a partir de ahora me declaro independiente de él"

Todos miramos asombrados. Tsubaki-chan no puede escapar aunque quisiera.

Eso quiere decir…

"¡Tsubaki-sama! ¡Usted no puede renunciar al culto!" Dicen voces enfadadas, mirándome con resentimiento. Como si fuera por mí que Tsubaki decidió renunciar a ellos.

"¡Si que puedo, y ahora mismo lo hago!" Respondió decidida. Tsubaki camina a mi lado, pero ellos la detienen.

Es mi señal.

"¡Doceavo, hipnotiza a quienes la están deteniendo!" Miro determinado.

"Bien hecho, primero" El doceavo saca humo de colores alrededor de él y aparecen otros de distintos colores. Según el diario de Yuno y Akise…este es el momento cuando planean hacer algo ridículo.

"Salta la parte de las presentaciones. ¡Ataca a todos los que quieran traicionar a Tsubaki-sama!" Digo como parte del espectáculo. "¡Ella ahora es aliada del primero, Amano Yukiteru!"

"Claro, primero-kun"

Algunos de ellos se lanzaron a luchar. Otros retrocedieron lentamente. Pero sin duda, los que decidieron traicionar a Tsubaki fueron vencidos fácilmente por Yomotsu. Tendría que acostumbrarme a llamar al doceavo de esa forma.

La pelea terminó rápidamente. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

"¡Lo logramos!" Dije entusiasmado "¡Realmente puedo conseguir nuevos aliados, realmente lo logré!"

"Ahora yo…" Tsubaki miró con una sonrisa.

Una de las seguidoras responde "Gracias a eso, Tsubaki-chan es libre y no volverán a aprovecharse de ella. " Dice mirando a las pocas mujeres que quedaron, y algunos hombres que guardaban respeto a la familia de Tsubaki.

"Gracias por permanecer conmigo. Todavía pienso convertirme en Dios" Tsubaki mira ilusionada "Incluso con mi mala vista, tendré dos ojos que guiarán mi camino. ¿Verdad, primero?"

"Yo seré sus ojos. Tsubaki-chan, Yomotsu-san" Respondí con alegría.

Cuidado, Yuno. Tengo las herramientas para vencerte.

Despídete de Akise-kun.

"¡Hey, primero!" Una niña aparece de repente, tirándome al suelo.

"¡Muru-muru!" Miro sorprendido. No se supone que ella exista en el mundo real.

"Tienen que asistir a la reunión, con Deus" Muru-muru sonríe a medias.

Transportándonos a otro mundo.

* * *

"¿Ya están todos presentes?" Una voz infantil dice entusiasmada "¡Oh, qué lindo que el primero-kun sea el último en llegar!"

"¿Quién…?" Yukiteru respondió a medias.

"Por fin has llegado, Amano Yukiteru" Deus mira a todos los jugadores "Como pueden ver, se han formado bandos en el juego"

"Gente tramposa por todos lados. ¿Y dónde está la novena?" Se escucha la voz de un hombre viejo.

"Ella está muerta" Deus responde "De todas formas. No se supone que debas conocerla"

"Hm, claro" Dice como si estuviese escondiendo algo.

"Deus, exijo que nos digas la razón de juntarnos a todos" Claramente, esa era la voz de Tsubaki.

"Les informaré quienes están muertos" Deus responde, ignorando a todos y ejerciendo la autoridad que siempre ha tenido.

Muru-muru mira detenidamente a los jugadores, después lanzándome una mirada a mí.

El plan debe salir a la perfección.

"Los muertos hasta ahora son: El tercero, Takao Hiyama." Deus continuó "Y la novena, Minene Uryu"

Perfecto.

"¡¿Como es posible que murió la novena antes de que llegara a mis manos?!" El doceavo dijo alterado.

"¡¿C-como?! ¿Quién la mató?" Yukiteru sabía que él había matado a Takao, su profesor. Pero no se esperaba que alguien acabara con Minene tan rápido.

"Fui yo, _Yukki_" La escalofriante voz hizo que todos se tensaran.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Tú no vas a ganar, segunda" Tsubaki dijo con confianza "Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso"

"Estás tratando de engañar a Yukki de nuevo" Yuno se burla.

"Dices tonterías, mujer enloquecida" Tsubaki responde.

"Segunda" Deus intervino "¿He de suponer que has visto alguna vez a la sexta?"

"Así es Deus" responde confiada "No es difícil saber que su nombre real es Tsubaki"

"¡Eso…eso está prohibido!" Tsubaki tenía miedo. Ahora todos conocían su identidad.

"¡Yuno!" Yukiteru intervino. Ya era hora.

"¿Si, Yukki?"

"No sé si Akise-kun está presente. Pero dile este mensaje. Ya que es para ambos" Yukiteru mira a Deus exigiendo permiso de hablar.

"Adelante" Deus aprueba "Todos los demás guarden silencio. El primero, el favorito para ganar, por fin dará un mensaje"

"Yuno…Akise… ¡Yo me convertiré en Dios!" Yukiteru gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "Al igual que Muru-muru permanece al lado de Deus, yo lograré que Tsubaki haga lo mismo. Así que todos los que se unan a mí, tienen garantizado vivir. Los que estén en mi contra, compartirán el destino de Gasai Yuno y Akise Aru"

"¿Crees que me importa que reveles nuestros nombres, Yukki?" Yuno dice confiada. Muru-muru no hace ningún comentario y todos permanecen en silencio. Esperando un tipo de batalla entre el primero y la segunda. Seguro pensaban que si tenían suerte, se matarían entre ellos y harían el juego más fácil.

"Yukiteru-kun" Hablo por primera vez. Todas las miradas se colocan en mí.

"¿Quién eres?" Yukiteru mira decidido.

"Actualmente Yuno y yo somos invencibles" Continúo.

Todos incluyendo Deus miran sorprendidos. Muru-muru comienza a reír en voz baja. La confianza de Yukiteru se quebró en un segundo.

"Cuando te atrapemos, te haremos dudar de todas tus palabras…Yukki" Yuno dijo acercándose a mí. Saltando entre las plataformas. Deus parecía divertido, simplemente dejó pasar nuestros comentarios para ver cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento.

"Yuno" Una vez la tengo entre mis brazos, la beso apasionadamente. Los demás usuarios miran asombrados. Tsubaki entre todos ellos es consciente de la expresión de rompimiento de Yukiteru.

"Este es el aviso" Deus dijo por fin "Pueden crear sus bandos temporales si lo desean. Pero a fin de cuentas siempre será uno solo el ganador. ¿Entienden, Yuno y Akise Aru?"

"Sí" Respondimos al mismo tiempo. Deus me mira sobre todo a mí. Como si nos conociéramos de algún lado.

"¿Entendido Yukiteru Amano, Primero?" Deus dijo el título completo. Tal vez ponía en peligro a Yukiteru. Pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante para él. Yukiteru reconoció la silueta de Tsubaki y la miró decidido. Después miró al doceavo.

"Entendido"

"¡Como sea!" El pequeño desapareció de la señal. Y uno por uno las imágenes se desvanecían. Hasta quedar solamente dos bandos ya formados.

"Conseguiré a los otros números" Yukiteru miró hacia abajo "Después seguiré otro plan, Yuno"

"Buena suerte, Yukki" Yuno respondió con sarcasmo. Con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Hm" La sombra de Yukiteru desapareció. Seguida de Tsubaki, y el doceavo.

"Todo salió como fue previsto" Sonreí "Es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro Yukiteru-kun"

"Mitad suerte, mitad planeación" Yuno está adorablemente entusiasmada "Vamos, mi Akise-kun"

"La suerte es una de mis habilidades" Dice mi propia sombra antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"¿Quién crees que gane, Muru-muru?" Yuno preguntó una vez que estábamos solas. "Nunca había visto a Yukiteru tan decidido"

"El poder de los celos, Segunda" Sonreí. "Y la verdad, no sé de quién esté celoso. Podría ser de Akise Aru, o de _ti_"

"Hm, no digas tonterías" Yuno mira molesta "Me siento confiada. Después de todo tengo dos Muru-muru a mi servicio. Y todavía tengo…ese _otro _secreto"

"Ya quiero ver si puedes ganar una tercera vez, segunda. Incluso la Diosa de la victoria podría ser derrotada por un simple observador. ¿No es así?" Dice la otra Muru-muru. Es verdad.

"Sobreviviré" Nos responde a las dos, con ojos rojos.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Aquí subiendo otra madrugada. No fué facil este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Mi inspiración para este capítulo fué la canción "I will Survive"

Está centrado en Yukiteru y también en Tsubaki.

La escena que más me gustó escribir este capítulo, posiblemente sea la conversación de Yuno y Akise a las tres de la mañana. Aunque también amé representar a Tsubaki y sus pensamientos. Es un personaje que me identifica al menos un poco.

Además estoy consciente que hubo un intercambio de parejas (Hablando de equipos, ¿Supongo...?).

Esta será la saga de los juegos para convertirse en Dios. Cualquiera puede ganar, sobre todo con las ventajas que cada equipo va a tener.

Porfavor sigan dejando Review, para conocer su opinión. ¡Saludos! :D


	8. Sueños

"Ella es un genio. Tiene un destino maravilloso."

"Seguramente. Es una de las mejores estudiantes de Japón."

"¿Pero acaso ella no tiene siempre una mirada triste?"

"Es obediente, pero no dice mucho y sonríe a los demás por compromiso."

"¿Cómo se llama esa chica?"

"Gasai Yuno."

**Capítulo 8: Sueños**

No quería que todo terminara de esta manera.

La primera vez que asesiné a mis propios padres, caí en un estado de bipolaridad y locura. En realidad, los amaba con todo mi corazón. Por eso cuando reaccioné en el momento de estar manchada de sangre y con la cabeza a punto de explotar, supe que todo había terminado. Sabía que no podía traerlos de vuelta.

Yukki me amó muy bien en los otros dos mundos. Pero al final, siempre tenía que despedirme de él. ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No quiero tener que despedirme de más y más personas una y otra vez!

No quería que todo terminara así. Realmente no quería manchar mis manos de sangre. Y una vez que lo hice, dejó de importarme poco a poco. Pero mi mente trató de engañarme. Con la ayuda de Muru-muru podía olvidar momentos impactantes de mi vida, aunque solo temporalmente.

Al final siempre regresaban esos recuerdos.

"_Te amo Yuno."_

Te amo Papá.

"_Te amo, Yuno"_

Te amo Mamá.

"_Yuno. Te amo"_

Akise…Yo…

Ya lo había dicho antes. Te dije esas palabras clara y directamente. Mi corazón lo sentía sincero en ese momento. Fue tan fácil y se sentía tan bien decirlo porque era verdad.

Pero ahora, en este momento… ¿Por qué es tan difícil, Akise Aru? Yukki nunca fue tan complicado. Siempre se mantuvo siendo el mismo. Lo que pasa con este Yukki, es que ha adelantado los hechos del segundo mundo, y aunque todavía depende de otros, ahora tiene los ojos de un líder.

En cambio tu, Akise. Eres tan capaz de ocupar cualquier rol y deducir lo que hay detrás de mí mascara, que es difícil tratarte. ¿Por qué te es tan fácil atravesar todas mis capas de oscuridad y ver a través de mis mascaras? ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien mejor que yo, y que en lugar de enfadarme solo me den ganas de estar más y más cerca de ti?

Yukki. Akise. Ustedes dos son maravillosos.

¿Cuáles son sus sueños?

"_Quiero traer de vuelta a mis padres"_

"_Quiero ser el mejor detective del mundo"_

¿Cuáles son mis propios sueños?

"_Quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo, Yukki."_

"_Quiero obtener mi salvación."_

Con esta nueva luz, no sé qué soñar.

Son el bien y el mal…

…Tratando de tomar algo de mí.

"Yuno" El sonido de la puerta y la cálida luz que entra de ella enciende mis sentidos. "¿Dónde dejaste el diario que te regalé?"

"¿El diario? En el cajón. Al lado de la cama de Yukki"

Lo olvidaba. Estamos viviendo en casa de Yukki.

La intención era atraparlo cuando regresara, pero ahora debe estar viviendo en otro lugar.

"No está. Y ya revisé _detenidamente_ sus cosas." Responde con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Q-que?!" Me sonrojo. "¡Pervertido!"

"¿Qué estás pensando, Yuno?" Akise respondió jugando. "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces tú sola aquí?"

"Nada" Respondo secamente "Vamos a buscar el diario. Tenemos que asegurarnos que todo pase como en el segundo mundo"

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas en el segundo mundo?" Akise abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

"Ah, todos revivieron" Mentí. Yo los asesiné a todos. Incluyendo a Yukki.

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?" Akise pensó "No tiene mucho sentido crear un juego como este, si todos van a revivir de todas formas"

Me quedo en silencio. No creerá por mucho tiempo mis mentiras. Akise-kun hará más y más preguntas. Lo conozco.

"Ya te lo dije ¿No? Yo fui Dios y pude hacer lo que sea que quisiera" Sonreí con ternura.

"Ya veo" Akise aceptó. "Vamos a la cama de Yukiteru-kun"

"¡D-Deja de hacerlo sonar tan raro!" ¿Qué le pasa? ¡M-maldito Akise!

El se quedó callado, con una sonrisa triunfante. No me agrada que haga eso. Y tampoco me agrada ponerme toda roja cuando lo hace.

Caminamos hacia el cuarto de Yukki. Tenía una modesta habitación. Algunos dardos tirados en el suelo y una cama desordenada. Ahora que sus padres no estaban, no había nadie que se ocupara de darle mantenimiento. Nunca había pensado en lo solo que estaba Yukki sin mí. Aunque quizás yo fui la causante de todo en primer lugar.

Pero lo arreglaré. Así que por ahora debo concentrarme en encontrar el diario.

"Mira" Dice hojeando una revista "Busqué en los cajones, el ropero y debajo de la cama"

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes en las manos?" Pregunté.

"Me parece que es una revista playboy de Yukiteru-kun" Akise sonrío.

"¡Oh, que adorable es Yukki!" Sonreí sonrojada.

"¡Hahaha! ¿No deberías enojarte?" Entrecerró los ojos, felíz "Pero tienes razón. Yukiteru-kun tiene un lado pervertido"

Pensé unos momentos.

"No deberíamos pensar en él" Miré decidida "Tendremos que matarlo"

"Lo sé. Pero eso no importa si vamos a revivirlo ¿Verdad?" Dice tomando mis hombros. Yo no respondo un largo momento "¿Verdad?"

"Verdad" Digo abrazándolo "Tu deberías estar celoso, Akise"

"Lo estoy, Gasai-san" Dice manteniendo el abrazo.

"¿En verdad?" Miro con curiosidad.

"No tienes idea"

* * *

Muerta.

Ellos dicen que estoy muerta.

"¡Como si pudieran deshacerse tan fácilmente de Minene-sama!" Exclamo enfadada mientras la falsa Muru-muru mira con aburrimiento.

"¿Siempre eres tan molesta, humana?" Muru-muru sonríe, cansada.

No contesto a esa pregunta.

Después de mirarla detenidamente, llego a una interesante conclusión.

"¿Por qué tienes el número uno?" Digo picándole la frente con una ramita.

"¡H-Hey, déjame!" Dice cubriéndose con un curita "Es porque soy Muru-muru del primer mundo"

"¡Ah, no entiendo!" Grito frustrada. Todo lo hacen sonar tan complicado.

La finalidad del juego es matar y ganar. Eso no es difícil de entender.

"Te explicaré de una forma sencilla que hasta tú puedas entenderlo" Muru-muru se burla. Maldita mocosa. "Hay mundos alternos. Es la continuidad del tiempo repitiéndose una y otra vez. Yo pertenezco el primero de esos mundos."

"Y si tu estas aquí ¿Quien está con Deus?" Miro con interés.

"La Muru-muru del segundo mundo" Contesta rápidamente "También debería haber otra del tercer mundo. Pero ella está encerrada tal y como lo fue la segunda Muru-muru cuando estábamos en su mundo. Supongo que Yuno Gasai la liberará cuando se convierta en Dios y sea hora de ir al cuarto mundo" Dice cruzando los brazos.

"¿Cuarto mundo?" Miro enfadada "¿Es que no se cansa de viajar por el tiempo, esa niña?"

"Lo necesita." Responde "Solo así podrá seguir con la persona que ama. O en esta caso, las personas"

Después de unos momentos comienzo a reír "HAHAHA. Así que finalmente dio frutos ese triangulo amoroso. Me enferma el amor de estudiantes"

"Según mi manga Shojo, eres del tipo que ama el amor rudo y Tsundere. ¿Es por eso que en todos los mundos ibas detrás de aquel detective? Tu y la segunda son iguales." se burla seca y directamente

"¡C-Cállate, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie!" Interrumpo "¿Y que es Shojo? ¿Qué es Tsundere?"

"Como sea. Mientras te mantenga aquí y la otra Muru-muru esté con Deus, el no puede buscar un reemplazo para Akise Aru"

"¿Un reemplazo para tomar el lugar como jugador?"

"No. Es más complicado que eso." Muru-muru respondió

"Explícalo niña del maíz" Digo sin rodeos.

"Es un problema grave con el que Yuno tuvo que lidiar en el segundo mundo. Casi la matabas de no haber sido por mí. Es por eso que soy la mejor opción para vigilarte"

"Hm, veamos cuanto tiempo podrás hacer eso" Respondo con curiosidad. "¿Y las dos Muru-muru son leales a lo que quiera la segunda?

"Así es." Responde "Así que no trates de sobornarme ni pedir favores"

"Deus se dará cuenta tarde o temprano" Sonrío. "Pero…"

"… ¿Pero?" Mira cautelosamente.

"¡Es increíble saber que la grandeza de Minene-sama intimide a la segunda!"

"¡Ah, eres tan Tsundere, novena!" Muru-muru concluyó alegre. Por un momento parecía que alguien le agradaba.

Tal vez la enana Muru-muru me subestima demasiado. Cuando escape de aquí le diré toda la verdad a Deus.

No es como si me gustara decidir creer en Dios y abandonar el juego. Lo que pasa, es que el tonto de Yukiteru y el detective están en problemas contra la mocosa que me secuestró.

No sé si deba creer en Dios, ya que me abandonó cuando era pequeña. Pero de algo estoy segura.

Yo no permitiré que Gasai Yuno gane.

Esa fue la misión que no logré cumplir en el segundo mundo. Así que ahora…

Este es mi nuevo sueño.

* * *

"Eres un buen actor, primero-kun" Tsubaki me miraba fijamente.

"¡No se qué debemos hacer! ¡No se suponía que siguieran confiados!" Respondí preocupado.

Pensaba que mis palabras los intimidarían.

Creí que mi confianza los haría retroceder al menos un poco. Pero Yuno me conoce demasiado bien. Akise-kun es demasiado confiado también. Era imposible intimidar a los dos mejores jugadores.

Incluso enterarme sobre la muerte de la novena…

"¡Ah, la justicia acabara con esos villanos!" Doceavo miró "Primero-san, no deberías preocuparte. Sigues teniendo el mejor diario"

"Uh…eso no es suficiente para salvarme ¿Q-que debo hacer?" pensé.

"Ya tienes un plan, Yukiteru" Tsubaki abrió su diario "Mis seguidores mantendrán vigilados los alrededores del templo para que nadie se acerquen sin ser detectado"

"¡Es cierto, primero-kun!" Doceavo cruzó los brazos "¿A quién vas a reclutar primero para tu ejercito?"

"Me preocupa más como vas a convencerlos" Tsubaki interrumpió.

"Aún no puedo decirles" Respondí indeciso.

Todo lo que había dicho frente a los demás jugadores fue fácil de decir. Pensaba que debía actuar para que creyeran que tenía una ventaja. ¿Soy un buen actor?

Ahora…necesito acciones.

Ya tengo a Tsubaki y al doceavo. Nuestros diarios funcionan de manera parecida. La novena ya está muerta y hay muy pocas personas que quisieran ayudarme.

"¿No crees que sea suficiente con nosotros, primero?" Tsubaki entrecerró su mirada. Ofendida.

"Tsubaki-chan. Ya lo habíamos hablado antes" Digo fingiendo autoridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a creerme? ¿O acaso… estoy actuando enserio? "Yuno Gasai y Akise Aru no serán derrotados fácilmente. Tienen muchas ventajas, y nosotros equilibraremos la balanza"

"¿Y como sabemos que no vas a traicionarnos?" Miró confundida "Ustedes dos fueron pareja"

"¡N-No! ¡Nosotros no hemos sido nada aún!" Por alguna razón me sonrojo completamente.

"¡¿Aún?!" Tsubaki se alteró "¡Amárralo, doceavo!"

"No le hago caso a las villanas" Respondió

"Un segundo…" Me tensé incómodamente.

Y entonces lo recuerdo: El diario de Akise y Yuno.

Una libreta negra con la información de todos los jugadores. Y aquella que no tiene datos sobre mí o Yuno. Por lo que no me servirá con ella ni con el mismo Akise (Ya que el no escribiría de si mismo aquí).

Pero sirve con todos los demás dueños de diario.

"Es hora de hacerle una visita a Hinata-chan y Mao-chan" Respondo con entusiasmo. Mientras Tsubaki juega con su cabello, nerviosa. Y el doceavo baila con alegría.

* * *

"¿No estarás haciendo algún tipo de truco, Muru-muru?" Deus me miró de una forma escalofriante.

"¡Nop! ¡Como he dicho, el flujo del tiempo va bien!" Mentira. Pero despúes de todo, ese fue el trabajo que Yuno me dejó a mí, la segunda Muru-muru. Decir mentiras.

"¿Entonces podrías explicarme, por qué mi creación se enamoró de la segunda?" Deus interrogó con frialdad.

"Lo sé. Se suponía que era gay" Sonreí juguetona.

"Sabes que no me refería a eso" Responde incómodo.

"Lo se ¡Jaja! Solo estaba jugando. Es raro que una de tus creaciones desarrolle sentimientos. Pero no puedes regresarlo a ti todavía ¿verdad?"

"No. Todavía no" Dice enfadado "Necesito que vigile al primero y la segunda"

"¡Y es lo que hace!" Exclamo felizmente. "Entonces, todo va bien ¿No te parece?"

"Supongo que sí" Da fin a la conversación. Pero es obvio que sospecha algo.

Sonrío victoriosa. Te daré más tiempo segunda. Entonces tu podrás-

"Por cierto" Deus continuó inesperadamente "Nunca vi el cuerpo muerto de la novena. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?"

"Y-yo…No, no tengo idea" Sonrió forzadamente. A pesar de que sea mi trabajo. ¡Nunca he sido _tan_ buena con las mentiras! Que mal…

"Búscala. Tienes tres días para traerla" Deus aseguró.

"¿Qué pasará si no la traigo antes de esos tres días?" Tenía que preguntar.

"Entonces tendré que remover a Akise Aru del juego"

* * *

"Tsubaki-sama. ¿Quiere que la acompañemos?" Mis pocos pero leales seguidores miraron preocupados. No podía llevarlos a todos juntos, son solo algunos hombres y en mayor cantidad mujeres. Seguramente porque la mayoría de los que asesinó el doceavo eran los hombres que se aprovechaban de mí.

Pero la mayor razón de todas por la que no deseo que me acompañen, es que no quiero perder a los pocos que me quedan. Si tenemos que luchar por alguna causa, seguirán muriendo poco a poco. No lo permitiré.

Ya no soy el Ojo Sagrado. Ahora soy una persona: Tsubaki Kasugano.

"No. Quédense aquí para que mi diario siga enviándome entradas de nuestro hogar. No quiero que lleguen visitas inesperadas mientras no estamos" Respondí con confianza.

Pero si voy sola. ¿Podré confiar en primero-kun?

"¿Usted…Quiero decir, tú confías en este chico…Tsubaki?" Miró una de ellas interrogante. La más pequeña y de cabello café. Una de las pocas que había estado siguiéndome casi desde su nacimiento. Por influencia de sus padres, por supuesto.

"…." Me quedé en silencio apenas unos segundos "¿Puedo confiar en ti, Yukiteru?"

"S-Si" Dijo inseguro, pero sincero. Este es el tipo de persona que es, entonces.

"¡Ya vámonos, no hagan esperar a la justicia!" Doceavo dijo mientras el sonido de su diario llamó nuestra atención.

"Hay un criminal acercándose. Podemos adelantarnos si evitamos una pelea directa" El mayor se puso en un tono serio.

"¿Quién es?" Yukiteru preguntó al instante. Era solo una persona.

Entonces el también recibió una entrada de diario.

"Dice que es un hombre viejo. No creo que sea un criminal" Yukiteru susurró cautelosamente mientras se acercaba hacia una salida atrás del templo.

"Pues ser viejo no lo hace bueno, si no me crees, mira el doceavo" me burlo con cierto sarcasmo.

"¡Hmp! Primero-kun, todavía es tiempo para deshacernos de la sexta" El doceavo cruzó los brazos, molesto.

Mis seguidores inmediatamente se colocaron enfrente de mí.

"¡No dañes a Tsubaki-sama!"

"Tranquilos." Interrumpí "Es hora de irnos, Yukiteru"

"Sí" Yukiteru aceptó. "Creo que recuerdo la voz de un hombre viejo. Yuno también dijo que el padre de Hinata…"

"No pienses demasiado, primero" Doceavo interrumpió "Busquemos a las dos usuarias y veremos después"

"Entonces vámonos" Respondí finalmente. Aún y con la mirada de los seguidores preocupados, nos marchamos.

* * *

"¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está!" Yuno lanzaba alterada los cajones hacia la pared.

"Gasai-san" Miré aburrido.

"¡No debí haberlo dejado aquí! ¡Ahí dice todo lo que no ha pasado! ¡Se suponía que yo lo usaría! ¿Qué pasará si todo se repite igual?"

"Gasai-san" Repetí una vez más.

"¡Te mataré Yukki! ¡Definitivamente reviviré otras ocho mil veces! ¡No importa si tengo diecisiete años, siendo Dios me puedo restar uno! ¿Qué tal si terminan besándose otra ve-"

"¿Gasai-san, quieres acostarte conmigo?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Al fin me prestó atención.

"Ah, eres tan adorable cuando estás sonrojada, _Gasai-san_" Realmente lo es.

"E-Este no es buen momento" Responde enfadada.

Mi diario suena, Yuno mira sorprendida mientras me alejo un poco para leer.

_[Hay una forma de que lleguemos antes que ellos con Hinata-chan]_

_[Gasai-san dice tenemos que ir por otro camino al que yo sugerí]_

_[Gasai-san es muy amable. ¿Acaso este mundo merece un Happy End?]_

_[Gasai-san recuperó el diario. Pero algo ha cambiado en ella otra vez.]_

_[Yukiteru-kun sabe lo que sucedió en el segundo mundo.]_

_[Gasai-san debería aceptar la oferta.]_

_[Yukiteru-kun planea algo que no puedo rechazar. ¿Qué haré? Tengo que hacerle una última pregunta]_

_[Entrada no disponible]_

_[Entrada no disponible]_

_[Entrada no disponible]_

_[Death End]_

¿Qué…?

"¿Qué estás viendo?" Mira enfadada. Demasiado enfadada. "¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"Voy a morir"

Ella se queda en silencio por unos minutos. Su mirada estaba en blanco.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" Yuno continuó "¿Vivir o morir?"

"Vivir" Respondí sin pensarlo "Pero sin duda, moriría por la persona que amo"

"Si detengo el flujo del tiempo, dejaría de haber oportunidades. Pero el mundo aprovecharía su última oportunidad" Yuno reflexionó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mi sueño es vivir una vida felíz. No quiero una eternidad, pero quiero una larga vida con la persona que amo"

"¿Esa persona…Yuno, podría ser yo esa persona?" Respondí con una ligera sonrisa. "Sé que no hemos tenido nada que ver antes. Pero con todo y tus trucos, estoy enamorado. ¡Quiero estar enamorado de ti!"

"Tú… ¿Tú no estás planeando algo?" Mira con desconfianza.

"No ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"¡Porque tu amas a Yukki! ¡Él es a quien amas, no a mí!" dice recostándose sobre la cama, frustrada.

"Pero…"

"Todo mi plan…" Yuno pensó, con una mano sobre su cabeza "Mamá y papá. Yukki y Akise"

"Tu ganas, Gasai-san" Suspiré "Yo tengo que-"

"No me gusta matar a todas las personas. No me gusta tener que alejar a todos de quienes amo. Tampoco me gusta lastimarme a mi misma volviendo de un mundo al otro. Tal vez una parte de mi merezca morir por las cosas horribles que he hecho. Pero en realidad ¡Quiero una hermosa vida!"

"Yuno…"

"¡También quiero enamorarme de ti! ¡Quiero decirlo realmente enserio, ocho mil veces enserio!"

"¡Hahaha!" Comencé a reír divertido.

"¿Q-que pasa?"

"Astuta, malvada, bondadosa, especial, diferente, encantadora Cereza" La tome por los hombros, entre mis brazos. Hasta que no existía distancia entre nuestros labios, y la besé.

"Te amo" Susurré a su oído "Y quiero seguir amándote"

* * *

Caminábamos mezclados entre la multitud.

Para eso, Tsubaki tuvo que cambiar su kimono por ropa de estudiante. Se veía realmente bien. El doceavo tenía un traje negro y unos lentes, simulando ser nuestro guardaespaldas.

Tal vez no nos veíamos tan normales.

"Aquí dice donde vive Hinata-chan. ¿Vamos primero con ella?" Pregunté, mientras Tsubaki no dirigía la mirada a nadie.

"¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?" Tsubaki se escondía detrás de mí. "Nunca había salido del templo…"

"T-Tsubaki-chan, la gente nos va a mirar raro si sigues así. Estas muy cerca- ¡Ah!" Sentí un fuerte agarre de mi chaqueta. Interrumpo mis pensamientos por un instante.

Recibí una entrada de diario.

[Hinata-chan no está en su casa. Es mejor buscar la dirección de su padre]

Caminamos el resto del camino hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la ciudad: El bosque.

Es el atardecer y debemos apresurarnos antes de que suceda alguna cosa extraña.

"Bien. Aquí dice que el padre de Hinata es un fanático de los perros." Miré detenidamente el diario.

"¿Perros…? Qué extraño" Tsubaki alzó una ceja. "¿Crees que este aquí?"

"¡Eso es lo que venimos a averiguar!" El doceavo dijo con entusiasmo, recordándonos que estaba presente.

Seguimos caminando sin recibir ningún tipo de mensaje. Hasta que llegamos a una gran casa.

"Es aquí…" Nervios. De repente tengo la necesidad de que Yuno me proteja. Pero es mi turno de proteger a Tsubaki…creo. "Entra tu primero doceavo"

A su vez, el saca su radio/diario y se recarga contra la puerta. Escucha atentamente durante unos segundos.

"No hay nadie" Dice decepcionado "No hay ningún sonido aquí"

"¡Es imposible! ¿Qué hay de los perros?" Respondí y pregunté.

"Tampoco se escuchan los perros. No hay pisadas ni nada" Hirasaka Yomutsu contestó.

"Bien, doceavo. Entonces vamos a buscar-"

"Hola, Yukiteru-kun"

Una voz interrumpe nuestra conversación. Cuando volteo lentamente nervioso, sé que algo malo me espera. Sabía que solo una persona me llamaba de esa manera con tanta tranquilidad.

"¡Akise-kun!" Miró asustado y sorprendido. ¡Pero encontrarlo en estos momentos, era exactamente lo que quería!

"¿Cómo has estado?" Dice mirando a Tsubaki "Veo que bastante bien"

"¿Es el jugador que se besó con la chica salta plataformas? ¡Es un honor, mi nombre es Hirasaka Yomotsu!"

"Un placer" Akise respondió amablemente.

"No confíen en este. . .niño" Tsubaki dice escondida atrás de mí.

Akise guiña un ojo. "Yukiteru-kun, no vine con Gasai-san, porque quiero escuchar tu propuesta"

"¿Cómo sabes de eso Akise-kun?" Miro desconfiado.

"Mi diario dice todo acerca de ti y Gasai-san. Es lo que faltaba a mi otro diario. Ese que tienes escondido entre las manos"

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando" Mis nervios crecían cada vez más

"Vamos" Dice acercándose lentamente a mí "Seguiste el consejo de aliarte con la sexta. Ese es mi Yukiteru-kun"

"¿Q-que? ¿Todavía te gusto…?" Miro confundido. ¿Qué está pasando?

"¿De qué estás hablando Yukiteru-kun?" Tsubaki me toma con fuerza del brazo "Si el usuario de diario no está aquí, vámonos"

"¿Acaso estás celosa, Tsubaki-chan?" Akise sonríe.

"¡C-Cállate!"

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta…si, todavía me gustas." Akise mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y sonríe impecable.

¡Es perfecto, es el momento perfecto para pedirle que se una a mí!

"¡¿Entonces me ayudarás?!" Pregunto con entusiasmo. Tsubaki hace un movimiento extraño y retrocede.

Fue aquí donde nos conocimos en el segundo mundo ¿No es así?

En este bosque, durante el incidente de Hinata.

El amor con tiempo no puede vencer al amor a primera vista.

Es por eso que tienes que darme 'esa' respuesta.

"Akise-kun" presiono, con la intención de un sí como respuesta. "Reconstruiré el primer mundo para ti. Un mundo donde tú y el otro yo puedan estar juntos. Sin Yuno"

Suspiró.

"Y crearé otro mundo para que Yuno pueda estar conmigo para siempre. No tendrán que preocuparse el uno por el otro de nuevo"

Tsubaki miró asombrada.

"Y este, el tercer mundo. Será donde construiré un mundo mejor que Deus, donde todos sean felices. Eso es mejor que cualquier cosa que Yuno Gasai te haya prometido, o prometerá."

Y Akise debía aceptar.

El amor con tiempo no puede vencer el amor a primera vista.

* * *

¡Hi people! La tardanza se debe de nuevo a la Universidad. Puedo asegurar que los capítulos serán subidos el sábado por la noche, ya que el viernes que regreso es cuando los escribo.

Necesito opiniones... AkisexYuno, YunoxYuki, YunoxAkise. Este fanfic es obviamente YunoxAkise, pero quiero ver que les parecería un poco de las otras dos parejas, porque decidirá definitivamente el rumbo de la historia.

También me gustaría saber si les gusta que los capítulos sean largos o los prefieren más cortos y actualizar más seguido. Es como parte de una encuesta para mejorar cada vez más y más la calidad.

**Datos curiosos:** Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, este es el tercer mundo. El anime es el segundo mundo, pero en esta realidad alternativa Yuno sale victoriosa.

El capítulo uno no se relaciona mucho con el resto de los capítulos. Sin embargo es donde se marca la gran diferencia de que rumbo tomará la historia.

Cuando Yukki y Yuno fueron juntos al parque en el primer capítulo, su maestro ya había muerto.

Muchas gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Y por la paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Sentimientos

Tal vez creas que no tengo sentido.

Que busco escapar de ti, y que todo es por egoísmo.

Piensas que no me interesas. Piensas que te odio con locura.

Pero algo no has entendido.

Y es algo que no sé cómo expresar.

Entre más distancia y mas muros pongo sobre ti.

Mas quiero que entiendas, que mi forma de protegerte...

Es salvándote de mí.

* * *

**_Horas atrás._**

"Si, realmente quiero hacerlo…" Yuno suspiró "Volveré por ti, lo prometo"

Sonreí de una manera indescriptible "Lo entiendo. Adelante"

"Prométeme que te mantendrás con vida" Yuno contestó. Tomé sus manos con fuerza y asentí.

"Yuno" Susurré.

"¿Sí?"

"Tendremos un Happy End"

No podía asegurar que esas palabras fueran ciertas. Había muchos tipos de finales posibles. Pero si podía darle esperanzas, entonces haría cualquier cosa para que mis palabras se convirtieran en verdaderas.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos**

Después de pedirle a Akise que se quedara en casa, yo salí inmediatamente. Si realmente había un Death End, entonces significaba que alguna parte de mi plan estaba fallando. Es por eso que decidí arreglar las cosas por mí misma, haciéndole una visita a la novena.

"Minene-san" Usé por primera vez su nombre en mucho tiempo, para después mirar fijamente a Muru-muru "¿Alguna novedad?"

"¡No!" Muru-muru dice con fastidio "Ha sido muy aburrido vigilar a la novena, sin mencionar que no admite que es Tsundere..."

"¡Ya te he dicho que ni siquiera sé que es eso!" Respondió la novena, ofendida.

"Siempre hacen todo sonar tan complicado. Desde el primer mundo has sido un problema, Minene-san" Miré con frialdad mientras ella hacía un leve sonido de queja. ¿Por qué no había respuesta? Tal vez sabía algo de mi historia, y no quería meterse conmigo.

O tal vez estaba planeando algo.

"¡Como sea! ¿Cómo van las cosas allá afuera? No tengo ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo real y Minene-sama realmente se aburre" Cruza los brazos con molestia, mirando directo a mis ojos, exigente.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Pensé unos segundos "¿Por qué te interesa si ya estás fuera del juego?"

"¡Eso es mentira! Aún tengo mi diario, sé que lo tiene esa mocosa" Señala a Muru-muru, que estaba flotando en el aire y se alejó aún más cuando fue acusada de tal forma.

"Estás fuera del juego" Insisto "Nadie puede vencerme… ¿No lo entiendes? Si te mantienes aquí hasta que todo termine, entonces podrás vivir. Incluso te dejaré volver con aquel detective que amas."

"¡Y-yo no amo a nadie!" Minene dice mientras su cara completamente roja. Ahora que lo pienso, aún no conoce lo suficiente a Nishijima. Pero no significa que no lo conocerá pronto. Y en un panorama más agradable, donde ella no tenga que ser una criminal.

"Hey, segunda. Ella se parece mucho a ti cuando estaba en la etapa de la negación" Muru-muru dice picando mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

"Eres demasiado honesta para tu propio bien, Muru-muru" Respondí con una mirada amenazante, y ella retrocedió al instante.

"¡Miedo! La segunda es demasiado Yandere" La pequeña exclamó mientras se alejaba.

"Rayos… ¿Otra nueva palabra? Jamás te entenderé, mocosa" Minene se rindió por fin. Parecía dispuesta a escucharme.

"Si haces algo que me ponga en peligro a mí o Akise…" No pude terminar la oración, ya que fui interrumpida.

"¡¿Estás saliendo con Akise Aru?!" Abrió su único ojo con completa sorpresa.

"U-una vez más, eso no es de tu incumbencia…" Dije nerviosa, un poco avergonzada. Era difícil fingir ser Dios cuando todavía faltaban muchas cosas para que mi plan funcionara a la perfección.

"¡Oh! Si, ellos tuvieron un apasionante encuentro, fueron unidos por Yukiteru y aunque se odiaban con locura en el segundo mundo, al final sus opuestos corazones se juntaron y-"

"¡Deja de leer mangas Shojo!" Fue mi última advertencia. No debí comprarle tantos mangas nuevos para mantenerla quieta. Incluso yo aprendí muchos términos de aquellas veces que la escuchaba. Como yaoi, por ejemplo.

Creo que eso fue lo que hicieron Yukki y Akise en el segundo mundo.

"Lo siento, jefa" Muru-muru dice sonriéndome y dando un abrazo inesperado. "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Dije que..." Tome un poco de aire "Si haces algo como tratar de escapar… Te mataré, novena" Miré una vez más con decisión. No tenía tiempo para juegos.

"Si en verdad eres tan fuerte, quiero que me des una oportunidad de escapar, segunda" Minene miró con la misma decisión, encontrándonos frente a frente.

"¿Quieres apostar tu propia vida? Eso es algo desesperado para Minene-sama" Juego con sus palabras, caminando unos pasos hacia adelante para hacerla retroceder.

"¡Una batalla!" Gritó. "Si gano, me contarás tus planes"

Miré sorprendida. "¿No prefieres escapar?"

Rió en voz baja, burlándose "¡Puedo vencerte incluso desde un mundo que no conozco!"

Muru-muru había estado callada, pero sé que también estaba sorprendida por la voluntad de ambas. Incluso yo estaba sorprendida, pero no podía perder. Tengo alguien a quien debo proteger. Entonces ambas habíamos aceptado el desafió.

"Este no es otro mundo. Es el vacío" Respondí. Este es lugar donde los dioses lo crean todo.

Y donde yo lo destruiré.

* * *

Yukiteru-kun me conocía muy bien. Inconscientemente siempre dice las palabras correctas, y desde que me enamoré de él a primera vista, sabía que no había forma de que dejara de sentir lo que siento. Era demasiado fuerte.

"Reconstruiré el primer mundo para ti. Un mundo donde tú y el otro yo puedan estar juntos. Sin Yuno" Yukiteru comenzó.

Suspiré.

"Y crearé otro mundo para que Yuno pueda estar conmigo para siempre. No tendrán que preocuparse el uno por el otro de nuevo" Continuó.

Tsubaki miró asombrada.

"Y este, el tercer mundo. Será donde construiré un mundo mejor que Deus, donde todos sean felices. Eso es mejor que cualquier cosa que Yuno Gasai te haya prometido, o prometerá."

Era demasiado perfecto.

Y ese es el problema, era demasiado irreal.

Un montón de realidades alternativas que harían felices a cada uno de nosotros. ¿Pero no sería acabar con la voluntad de los demás?

No tengo muy claro que cosas he hecho en el primer y segundo mundo. Quizás nunca lo sepa, pero mientras dé lo mejor de mí en cada uno de esos mundos, realmente no me importa aceptar la realidad.

La vida después de todo, no se define por los resultados. Las acciones son las que mueven los hilos de tu propio mundo.

"Mi Yukiteru-kun es realmente ingenioso" Ronroneé, fingiendo estar acorralado hacia su pregunta. Pero tengo mis propios planes. "Yo tengo otra pregunta que hacerte"

"Esto es absurdo…el dueño de diario podría llegar en cualquier momento. Aún seguimos en su hogar ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, primero-kun!" Tsubaki dice jalándole del brazo.

"Que celos, Yukiteru-kun está siendo tomado por una niña pequeña. Y a juzgar por tu aspecto tu-" Me detuve una vez la miré a los ojos. Esos ojos me parecían muy familiares. Es una de las personas que están en el diario que tomó Yukiteru.

"¿S-Si respondo esa pregunta, te unirás a mi?" Yukiteru miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

"Oh. Me alaga que muestres interés en mi" Respondí con alegría "¿Qué tal si respondes primero? La pregunta es… ¿Por qué ese diario tiene personas en esas hojas, que ni siquiera yo mismo he conocido?"

"Eso...eso es fácil. Es porque Yuno también escribió en él y tiene..."

"Error" Interrumpí a Yukiteru-kun.

"¡Deja tus juegos! Si se supone que eres un usuario de diario ¿Qué numero eres?" Tsubaki desconfió. Aunque había sido visto en la plataforma con Deus que soy un usuario de diario, Aún tiene sospechas sobre lo que hay detrás de todo esto.

"Soy el número trece" Respondí seguro. "Y al igual que Gasai-san, provengo del segundo mundo"

"¿Q-que?" Yukiteru miró con horror.

* * *

La segunda había caído en mi trampa. Tal vez Muru-muru me quitó todas mis cosas cuando me trajeron a este lugar, pero todavía tenía algunos explosivos ocultos y toda mi habilidad de terrorista. No importa si esta chica dice haber sido Dios en el pasado. ¡Dios para mí no existe! Y si existiera, entonces estoy dispuesta a desafiar a los Dioses.

"Tsundere contra Yandere" Muru-muru dice sonriente, incluso dejando su historieta a un lado, centrando su atención en nosotras.

"Estás forzando mucho ese chiste" Yuno sonrió mientras tomaba un cuchillo entre sus manos. Ya estaba manchado de sangre.

"¡Y todavía no lo entiendo!" Digo molesta mientras saco algunos explosivos entre los bolsillos de mi ropa.

Había sido atrapada por la segunda por ser la persona más peligrosa para ella. Aunque en mi opinión, lo hace solo porque no quiere que intervenga con sus dos amados. ¡Los niños en serio hacen muchos líos innecesarios! Es por eso que no creo en el amor, en las bodas…

Son solo mentiras.

"_¡Mamá, Papá!"_

Cometo el error de distraerme y recordar esas palabras de mi infancia. El traumático pasado que me atormentaba cada día. Esa distracción me costó ser golpeada primero por la Segunda, quien no utilizó el cuchillo pero me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me hizo retroceder.

"¡Ah!" Lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor mientras Muru-muru parece que quiere reír. Pequeña mocosa…

Pero la segunda mira con arrepentimiento.

¿Acaso…estaba cambiado? ¿Se volvía consciente de sus acciones?

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo una vez más, cuando fui golpeada y retrocedo una gran distancia. Ya que nos encontrábamos en el vació, un lugar donde solo existe el color negro a los alrededores y ni un solo objeto, entonces teníamos que cuidar nuestra distancia, ya que si nos alejábamos demasiado podríamos perdernos para siempre.

Este era un mundo que las dos estamos conociendo.

Me limpié la sangre de la mejilla y tomé una de las pocas granadas que me quedaban. Tenía que usarla en el momento justo. Una sola sería necesaria para acabar con ella. Solo tengo que acertar una vez y todo terminará.

Corrí a gran velocidad hacia diferentes direcciones para confundirla. Ella, sin hacer un solo movimiento me sigue con la mirada. Finalmente, decide acercarse a mí y posiciona el cuchillo directo a mi garganta. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, así que en un momento de desesperación lancé la primera granada.

La explosión genero un humo impresionante y podía ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Sonreí victoriosa cuando el cuchillo ya no amenazaba mi vida.

·" ¡Te lo dije, Minene-sama en la única que puede desafiar a los Dioses!" Dije mientras el humo se dispersaba lentamente. Ahora la segunda tenía que contarme sus planes.

"¡O-Oye, eso te resta puntos conmigo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme explotar de tal forma?!"

"¡Muru-muru!" Retrocedo sorprendida mientras siento una mano tomándome por el cuello.

"Esta es mi victoria" Yuno decía mientras el cuchillo se encontraba junto a mi cuello. Ella estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan molesta. ¡Es una sádica, realmente!

"Ah..." Hago un sonido, nerviosa. No podía ser derrotada otra vez. ¡Realmente no sería de esa forma!

"¿Qué estás…?" Yuno preguntó con preocupación por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"¡Nos explotaré a ambas!" Dije tomando la bomba con una de las manos libres, y colocándola en mi pecho.

"¡Segunda!" Muru-muru al instante voló directo a nosotras, preparando unos vectores negros para atacar.

"Aléjate, Muru-muru" Yuno sonrió, suavizando el agarre que tenía hacia mí. "Esto no es lo que quiero. Por lo cual, te regalo la victoria, novena"

"¿Q-Que?" Miré sorprendida. "¿Quién diablos eres y que hiciste con la segunda?"

"¡HAHAHA!" Rió de forma macabra "No hago esto por ti. Esto es para mí misma"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Espera, eso no me importa!" Miré enfadada "¡Quiero que me digas tu plan!"

"¡Yandere otorga la victoria! Quiero decir, Yuno" Muru-muru comienza a reír cuando la segunda miró amenazante. Claro, ¿Pero a mí me toma a juego? ¡Mocosa!

"Será mejor que escuches bien. Porque no lo repetiré. También quiero que entiendas que si alguien más supiera…tendría que matarlo. Incluso si se tratara de Yukki" Dijo con seriedad. Muru-muru se acercó al instante. Parecía que fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, era realmente importante.

"Te escucho" Respondí rápidamente.

"Todo comenzó cuando nos volvimos aliados…"

* * *

"Akise-kun… ¿Cómo podría creerte una historia como esa?" Pregunté mientras Tsubaki seguía aferrada a mí y el doceavo parecía que se estaba aburriendo demasiado de nuestra obsesión el uno con el otro. ¿Podría llamarse obsesión?

"No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo… pero este diario tiene cosas escritas desde antes de estar en mis manos. Creo que tengo muchas cosas que ver con este juego desde antes de ser jugador"

"No...No entiendo" Me quedé en silencio unos minutos.

"Está mintiendo, es hora de irnos" Tsubaki dijo con un miedo evidente.

"Yukiteru-kun… sé que el padre de Hinata es un usuario de diario, porque lo investigue. ¿Pero qué me dices de los demás? A esta niña jamás la había visto y sin embargo, este diario te ha dicho el poder de su diario. ¿No es eso sospechoso?"

"Tal vez… pero eso no significa nada" Insistí. No quería creer su historia. Solo quiero su ayuda, antes de que más mentiras pasen por mi cabeza. Necesito alguien en quien confiar. Necesito vencer a Yuno.

Ya he fingido antes amar a Yuno. Incluso la besé en más de una ocasión para salvarme a mí mismo. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo con Akise?... ¿O podría tratar de que Yuno vuelva conmigo?

Pero ella parece decidida a dar un final diferente al juego. Tratando de ponerme en su lugar, debe ser doloroso perder a quien amas una y otra vez. Entonces ve a Akise como un sacrificio diferente.

O tal vez realmente lo ama.

¿O nos ama a los dos?

O quizás solo me ama a mí.

¡Es muy confuso!

"Yukiteru-kun" Akise interrumpe mis pensamientos, incluso creo que su mirada leyó mi mente.

"¿S-si?"

"Gasai-san y yo todavía te amamos de un modo impresionante. Todo esto comenzó por ti" Akise dijo acercándose y acariciando mi cabeza, pero después de pensar un momento retrocede unos pasos. "¿No crees que esto es más que una casualidad? Yo siento que te amo porque te he amado antes. Esto fue más que un amor a primera vista"

"¿Fue?" Pregunté con nervios. Necesito que digas que aún lo haces, para poder confiar en ti. Incluso aunque yo no te ame de esa forma, quiero que estés conmigo y hagas un mejor papel que Yuno Gasai, protegiéndome. Estando a mi lado, Akise-kun.

"Hm…" Akise pensó unos momentos más, poniendo esa mirada que hace cuando está pensando. Una mano en su mejilla y sus ojos serios mirando hacia otra dirección.

Pero Muru-muru llegó una vez más a arruinar la conversación.

"¡Hey! ¡Solo quiero decirles que dejen de actuar como en mi manga yaoi y que Akise Aru me acompañe de inmediato!"

" ¿Quién es esa enana?" Tsubaki exclamo

"¡Muru-muru! ¿Ha sucedido algo?" Pregunté.

Akise pensó inmediatamente y respondió "¿Es Deus, de casualidad?"

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Muru-muru miró con asombro.

"Era una teoría, pero veo que es real" Akise sonrió con seguridad. "¿No es así, _hermanita?"_

"¿Hermanita?" Muru-muru se sonrojo, mientras todos miramos a Akise.

"Sí... es otra teoría. Técnicamente somos hermanos. Creados por nuestro padre, Deus" Akise sonrió mientras tomó a Muru-muru de las mejillas "Y pensar que somos tan opuestos"

"¡B-Bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte, hermano o lo que sea!" Muru-muru sonrió. Parecía que se llevaban bien el uno con el otro.

"¿Qué sucedió con Deus?" Pregunté una vez más. Parecía que Akise-kun estaba en problemas.

"Bueno… el va a remover a Akise Aru del juego, mucho antes de lo planeado" Muru-muru dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Akise.

"Primero-kun" Tsubaki interrumpió "Dejemos que se lo lleven, así tu problema desaparecerá."

Akise miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y las manos en los bolsillos "Tiene razón"

"N-no, Akise-kun, seas o no una creación de Deus, necesitamos que nos ayudes" Yukiteru insistió "Yo… Yo te necesito"

Los ojos de Akise brillaron sorprendidos.

"¡Akise-kun es de Yuno! Al menos en este retorcido tercer mundo" Muru-muru lo alejó aun más. "Es tiempo de irnos, Lo diré una vez más, ¡Deus va a removerte del juego!"

" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?" Akise preguntó cada vez con más curiosidad.

"¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho la segunda? Tú no eres-" Muru-muru continuó.

Era mi oportunidad.

"Akise-kun, puedes refugiarte con nosotros" Dije seriamente.

Muru-muru intervino. "No, el debe venir al mismo lugar donde está min-"

Intervine. "¿Quien?" Estaba casi seguro hacia donde iba esta conversación.

"¡Nada, nada! ahora que lo pienso eh.. Es mejor que vaya con ustedes" Muru-muru concluyo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¿Estás segura, Muru-muru?" Akise miró con duda.

"Si, ahora ve y no dejes que te encuentre hasta que yo te diga que puedes salir!"

"B-bien, entonces vamos, Yukiteru-kun"

"Si" Respondí tratando de esconder su entusiasmo ante los demás.

"Muru-muru... ¿por qué haces esto?" Se detuvo antes de marcharse. No entendí la pregunta, sin embargo parecía que tenía un significado. Tal vez la traición de Muru-muru a Deus, o una traición incluso más grande que esa. Aunque no puedo imaginar cual tipo de traición podría ser.

"Nya~ ¿Cómo es que preguntas eso? Tu lo has dicho ¡Somos camaradas! ¡Como mi hermano mayor! ¡Nacimos del mismo lugar!, ¿Entiendes?" La pequeña contestó.

No tengo idea de lo que están hablando

"¡Eres mi hermano y listo, ahora vete!" Muru-muru gritó una vez más con una enorme sonrisa. Y Akise inmediatamente la devolvió.

"Bien…. Gracias" Dice mientras se va corriendo a nuestro lado.

Había pensado que era una buena idea. ¡Pero era mala, una mala idea! La segunda me va a matar. Se supone que yo, la Muru-muru del segundo mundo debe ser leal. Y acabo de ayudar al chico que fue decapitado en el segundo mundo.

* * *

Después de un momento Yuno llega a casa de Yukiteru, donde se supone que debe estar el otro chico...

"¿Dónde está el?" Preguntó casualmente.

"Estaban todos y no pude decirle las cosas, como los demás podían enterarse de tu plan-" Comencé decidida, aunque al ver su mirada vacía sentí escalofríos por dentro.

"¿Dónde está?" Insistió con una voz más seria.

"Con el primero" Tragué un poco de saliva. ¡Me van a matar!

Sin embargo ella no contestó.

¿Qué planea hacer?

* * *

Yukiteru-kun había sido amable en un modo demasiado conveniente. Si hubieran sucedido las cosas de esta manera en otras circunstancias, habría doblegado mi voluntad sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y estaría a su lado. Pero ahora todo se volvió más complicado.

Yuno lo volvió más complicado.

Pero después de las palabras de Muru-muru, aun y siendo una niña que conocí hace no mucho tiempo, siento que debo seguir las instrucciones que me dio. Pero también confió en Gasai-san. Así que este será un plan temporal hasta que sepa lo que está sucediendo exactamente.

¿Qué sucedió con Minene-san? ¿Qué sucedió con el otro yo del segundo mundo?

Aún no me trago del todo la historia de que Yukiteru-kun me asesinó. Y aún no entiendo porque él a su vez pensó que yo era peligroso de alguna manera. ¿Todo esto es parte del plan de Gasai-san?

Si yo también soy del segundo mundo, o al menos mi consciencia lo es, eso significa que…

"¡Todos van a morir!" Una voz se atravesó en nuestro camino.

Detuvimos nuestro paso cuando una sombra se posicionó al frente de Yukiteru-kun. Sin embargo fue el doceavo quien dio la cara para defendernos y avanzó un paso al frente. Tsubaki me mira enfadada y suspirando mientras desde lejos vi lo que era inevitable.

¿Cómo llegó aquí? De alguna manera, solo podría haber llegado a esa velocidad de un modo sobrenatural, tal vez del mismo modo que Muru-muru. Es demasiado rápida. Aunque lo mismo podría decir de mi mismo, al haber encontrado tan pronto a Yukiteru-kun. Parece que ahora también competimos en velocidad. ¿No…Gasai-san?

"¡TODOS!" La cereza exclamó.

Y esas palabras salieron de sus labios poco después de sus lágrimas.

Sabes que es tiempo de correr cuando sus ojos se tornan color carmesí, porque no hay forma que una simple arma acabe con ese ser inmortal.

Su mirada mata más que cualquier arma de destrucción masiva.

Esa sonrisa maniaca cruza de manera cautelosa por sus mejillas.

Tiene ansias de sangre

* * *

"¡Atrás, Yukiteru-kun!" Akise grita mientras se posiciona delante nosotros.

Tsubaki grita a su vez que debemos escapar, e incluso con su diario entre las manos y sin ninguna entrada nueva, ella sabe que este pronto será un Death End.

"¡Que se maten entre ellos, debemos escapar!" Dijo Tsubaki desesperada

"¡Voy a distraerlos!" El doceavo dio un paso decidido hacia Yuno.

"¡No, doceavo! ¡Yo tengo mis propios planes!" Era una mentira. Pero debía aprovechar esta situación. Tal vez si Akise se unía a mí, Yuno también lo haría.

"Las cosas no salen siempre como esperamos, primero-kun" Hirasaka Yomotsu respondió decidido.

"Váyanse, Yukiteru-kun" Akise insistió junto con él.

"¡Akise! ¡NO!" Podría perder a Hirasaka-san, podría perder a Tsubaki-san ¡Pero no puedo perder a Akise-kun!

Tsubaki miraba de forma apocalíptica.

¡Todos moriríamos! ¡Realmente Yuno podía cumplir su palabra!

"¡Apártate, Akise!" Yuno gritaba con exageración y remordimiento "¡No quieras proteger a YUKKI!"

"Te equivocas" Akise miró hacia ambos extremos "Yo no solo quiero proteger a Yukiteru-kun, también quiero protegerte a ti"

"¡Mentira!" Respondió con mejillas rosas.

"¡Quiero protegerte de manchar tus manos de sangre!" Él respondió firme.

Y el silencio inundó.

"¡Mátala, Akise-kun! ¡El trato aun está vigente!" Las manos de Yuno se mancharon dos mundos atrás. Era demasiado tarde.

"¡Ya no te reconozco, Yukki!" Yuno miró con una sonrisa que expresaba preocupación.

"¡Solo nos conocimos un par de días!" Insistí.

"¡Ya basta los dos! Gasai-san, si quieres luchar, hazlo conmigo" Akise se acercaba lentamente mientras Yuno retrocedía.

"¡NO! ¡No voy a lastimar a la persona que am-!"

Otro momento de silencio.

¿La persona que...?

Yuno corrió a toda velocidad hacia Tsubaki, empujándome con una sola mano y sacándome de combate.

Akise se quedó parado con una mirada en blanco como si estuviese congelado.

Yuno atacó al doceavo mientras él sacó una bomba de humo que lo multiplico al instante. Yuno sonrío victoriosa.

"¡Morirás villana!" Gritó mientras colocaba su diario en el suelo y Tsubaki miraba horrorizada

Yuno comenzó a mover el mazo con todas sus fuerzas. Esquivando de uno a uno sin dudar un segundo cual era el verdadero

Era sencillo. Yuno ya había visto los colores en el segundo mundo. Sabía que el verdadero era el ciego, uno que reaccionó con el insignificante sonido de una piedra. Pero también recordaba algo más: Era el rojo.

Pero en lugar de matar al rojo, lo esquivó y se acercó a los demás.

Con una velocidad impresionante taladró las cabezas de los demás.

Verde, muerto.

Amarillo, muerto.

Rosa, muerta.

Azul, muerto.

Sus cabezas salieron volando haciendo caer una lluvia de sangre.

Tsubaki miró horrorizada y suprimió un grito, no podía imaginar el dolor de ser cortado con un arma como esa.

El doceavo se retorció haciendo un sonido apenas audible de asco, mientras yo temblaba como nunca lo había hecho antes.

¡Ella es un demonio!

"¡Corre doceavo! No tienes oportunidad-" Advertí.

Y no había tiempo. El doceavo corrió a toda velocidad con todas sus fuerzas ante Yuno, cantando algún tipo de melodía de la victoria. ¡Estaba haciendo lo que no debía hacer: enfrentar la muerte cara a cara!

"¡DETENTE!" Tsubaki rogó por última vez mientras sus manos manchadas de la sangre de sus seguidores le recordaban el miedo.

Después miró a Akise, quien aun estaba congelado sin hacer un solo movimiento. Yuno lo había ignorado desde el principio. Era más que obvio que no deseaba dañar a Akise Aru.

¿Pero estaría dispuesta a matarme a mí?

El doceavo usó solo su fuerza para dirigir una gran cantidad de golpes fallidos a Yuno, quien los esquivo con facilidad. Sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse rojas. No parecía estar en un buen estado de salud.

"¡MUERE!" Yuno gritó mientras una sonrisa sádica sale de los labios de una persona que no esperaba.

"¡HAHAHA!" Comencé a reír como maniaco. Tsubaki me tomó con fuerza del brazo mientras miraba mi diario.

_[El doceavo mata a Yuno]_

_[Happy End]_

Tsubaki sonríe.

Pero Yuno también.

Yuno comienza a mover el hacha con todas sus fuerzas y luchando contra el desgaste físico que había pasado durante los difíciles días tratando de luchar con Akise. Había sido demasiado agotador y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a quien protegía desde un principio. A mí.

¿Irónico? ¿Destino? Solo un interesante giro de acontecimientos.

Un simple juego de la muerte.

El doceavo no estaba dispuesto a morir. Realmente no lo estaba. Su motivo tal vez era el más simple e infantil de todos. La justicia. Una justicia desde su perspectiva.

Pero alguien que puede enfrentarse con valentía hasta el final, es alguien que valía la pena tener como aliado.

Pero solo dos aliados me interesaban más que cualquier otro.

Yuno estaba realmente cansada. Tomó unos momentos de respiración, alejándose de todos y dando una mirada rápida a Akise.

Los bandos estaban formados. Yo, Tsubaki y el doceavo por un lado. Yuno en otro. ¿Pero, y Akise ya había tomado una decisión?

"¡El engañoso amor que siente por ti jamás será como genuino hacia mí! Yo no soy todos trucos como Yuno! ¡Yo podría vivir una vida normal y feliz contigo!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de romper la hipnosis de Akise.

"Eso es bajo Yukki. Aprovecharte de la situación." Yuno susurró con ternura. "Dime Yukki ¿Tsubaki todavía no te traiciona? Yo estaría dispuesta a matarla si tú me lo pides, Yukki."

Miré con duda a Tsubaki. ¿Está bien si hago algo como eso? Después de todo este es un juego de supervivencia. Pero cuando se trata de ella siempre hay algo oculto… Siempre.

"¡No trates de engañarme, Yuno!" Recordé cual era mi objetivo. Fingiré por ahora estar del lado de Tsubaki, pero si tengo la oportunidad yo…

"Y dime... " Yuno dijo pensando una estrategia de último minuto "¿No sería mejor un intercambio? ¿Akise por Tsubaki?"

¿Qué?

¿Cómo rayos ella sabía…? Incluso sin saber mis planes, ha acertado por completo en lo que me haría traicionar a mi alianza recién hecha. ¡Ella me ofrece un escape!

Tsubaki se altero al instante "¡No es posible!"

Akise no dio respuesta alguna. Parecía estar ausente de la conversación.

"Es lo que quieres ¿No? ¿No quieres que sigamos protegiéndote...Yukki?" Yuno presionó más. Usando la psicología que yo traté de usar.

"Yuno..." Dudé.

"¡NO caigas Yukiteru!" El doceavo gritó "¡No caigas en las mentiras de esta chica!"

Yuno lanzo un gran suspiro hacia el cielo y se preparo para seguir la lucha. Una vez que el doceavo se acercó y corrió al rededor de los cuerpos caídos - antiguos seguidores hipnotizados de Tsubaki - dio un gran golpe. El último golpe mortal.

Yuno escupió sangre con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Yuno tenía la ventaja, no debía... no debía!

"Muere, villan-" El doceavo trató de decir.

Pero entonces sus palabras fueron cortadas y su cabeza salió volando.

Un nuevo charco de sangre posó hasta los pies del asesino.

* * *

"_No puedo decir que amo a nadie en particular. Yo solo dependo de la compañía y afecto de esa persona. Solo necesitaba un respaldo emocional, alguien de quien depender. Los sentimientos para mí no significan nada. Solo deseo ser el arma que le de la victoria a la persona que amo."_

Ese es el tipo de sueño que creé en el primer y segundo mundo para mi Yukki.

Pero después las cosas cambiaron. De una manera que no entiendo.

"_Ambos tenemos ojos rosas ¿No?"_

"_Ambos somos los mejores del juego."_

"_Ambos nos apasionamos con nuestra propia forma de pensar."_

"_Ambos amamos a Yukiteru-kun."_

"_Por supuesto que creo en el amor a primera vista. Sin embargo no significa que no le daría oportunidad a algo más complejo y de más tiempo"_

"_Yo te amo, Gasai-San"_

"_Después de todo tenemos muchas cosas en común."_

"_Aunque estemos atrapados en un triangulo amoroso."_

"_No hay duda de que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti."_

"_Yuno Gasai."_

Akise sintió un ligero dolor en el cuello cuando vio volar la cabeza del doceavo, Hirasaka Yomotsu.

Qué forma más sádica de morir.

Qué forma más cruel de matar.

* * *

¡Hola lectores hermosos! ~

Mi ausencia se debe a razones que ya conocen jajá. Sin embargo, aquí sigo como siempre porque me obsesiona esta historia y me gustaría terminarla.

Este es mi regalo de día de muertos, porque de Halloween ya no alcancé. Lol.

Muchas gracias por darme sus opiniones sobre las parejas en el capítulo pasado. La pareja oficial seguirá siendo Akise x Yuno, y ya veremos más adelante que otras se forman. Me dieron buenas ideas. ¡Gracias una vez más! ~

Akise es un asesino, igual que Yuno. Es contagioso, cuiden a sus parejas de las malas influencias.

Ahora he tenido un nuevo dilema en mi cabeza...

En el anime, Yuno es la que tiene los pantalones en la relación con Yukki. Y digamos que a ella le gusta ser la que toma las decisiones de cierta forma. Pero Akise es de la misma manera y eso vuelve difícil saber quien "domina". ¿Quién domina? LOL. Yo y mi cabeza loca.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Amor

"¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?" El padre preguntó.

"Debe estar bien. Jugando como siempre al detective" Ella contestó.

"Ya le he dicho, que haga otras cosas más útiles"

"Por Dios…es un niño muy impaciente. Se lo debe estar pasando bien"

"Eso creo. No me importa mientras vuelva para la cena y termine sus deberes"

**Capítulo 10 – Amor**

* * *

Estaba muy ocupada asegurándose de que nadie viese como se destruía a sí misma.

En el alma de una simple joven albergaba un espíritu que iba más allá de ningún otro.

Ese era su secreto, la doble vida a la que su mente jugaba.

Una mirada para las personas, que haría que por unos momentos creyeran su espectáculo de 'todo está bien' y aquella otra mirada, la cara verdadera de la locura.

Sublime poder cambiante. Triste y solitaria condena. En cada vida tienes un camino distinto, ya sea la gloria o el fracaso.

Entre más caigas, mas lejos puedes llegar.

Entre más subes, mas rápido puedes caer.

Y sin embargo, existen esos milagros.

Bien y mal. Finito e infinito. Uno de los dos te obtendrá a fin de cuentas. Pero si nunca obtienes uno solo completamente, entonces encontrarás el equilibrio.

Y es por eso que como humana, y como espíritu...

Siempre seguirás luchando.

* * *

Acabo de asesinarlo. ¡Acabo de asesinar la última esperanza de Yukiteru-kun!

"A…Akise"

"Yukiteru-kun, yo…"

"¡HAHAHAHA!"

"¡No fue mi intención, no era lo que quería conseguir!"

"¡¿Qué podrías conseguir asesinando cada vez más y más?!"

"¡No se suponía que terminara de esta manera! ¡La persona que amo no debía sufrir!"

"Es por eso que siempre la preferiste a ella"

"Ella"

Yuno Gasai. ¿Verdad? Es ella.

"¡Siempre pusiste su vida delante de la mía, todo fue un pretexto para buscar darle un final a un mundo alternativo!"

"Yukki…el está muerto. No importa que tanto grites. Jamás volverá"

"Yuno…"

"Yuno…"

¿Qué está sucediendo? Por primera vez siento mis manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Qué es esta sensación de vacío en mi interior? Hace apenas unos días todo se sentía tan maravilloso, que ahora todo se volvió tan… horrible.

¿No podía contemplar esa sonrisa para siempre? Esa sonrisa que no estaba seguro del sentimiento que albergaba detrás de ella. Pensaba que podía congelar ese momento para siempre, de la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

Cuando fuimos juntos, Yukiteru-kun, Gasai-san y yo.

¿Ese momento no podía ser para siempre?

Pero está cambiando ahora.

¿Qué siento por Yukiteru-kun? ¿Qué siento por Gasai-san?

"Es por eso que debía matarlo, Yukki. Akise realmente piensa…"

"¡Esta realidad es solo ficción! ¡Una realidad que si Deus descubriese destruiría de inmediato!"

"Es por eso que quiere capturarte Akise… Es algo que no permitiré" Entre todas las palabras y las personas, solo esta oración pude identificar que Yuno dijo con firmeza.

"Pero por el bien de Yukiteru-kun…" Mis ojos resplandecieron.

"Dijiste que también venias del segundo mundo" Yukiteru confirmo.

"Mintió" Yuno sonrió.

"¿Cómo sabes que puede ser una mentira?" Yukiteru cuestionó.

"Porque yo asesiné al Akise del segundo mundo. Con mis propias manos"

Yo estoy muerto. También estuve vivo.

Y finalmente me he dado cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo solo fui una creación de Deus.

"¿Así que después de todo, Yukiteru-kun no me asesinó?" Pregunté directamente a Gasai Yuno.

"Es buen momento para decirlo…todo fue una mentira" Yuno respondió con total confianza.

"Eres una maldita manipuladora" Yukiteru declaró con frialdad.

"¡Hahaha! ¡¿Y como se supone que podrías entenderlo Yukki?!"

Hay tantas realidades como personas.

¿Cómo voy a decidir si ella es mala después de todo? Solo quería lo que cualquier humano quiere. ¿Acaso no todo el mundo necesita de amor para sobrevivir?

No importa que tan perfecto deseemos el mundo, los obstáculos estarán ahí en cada uno de nosotros. Es imposible librarse del sufrimiento totalmente.

"Eso ya no importa… ¡Todo lo que deseaba era una vida felíz!" Yuno continuó, tomando su cuchillo y acercándose lentamente a Yukiteru-kun

"¿Cuántas veces más vas a repetir las mismas palabras?"

Ya lo estoy entendiendo todo. Sobre este mundo y mi propia existencia.

Eso explica muchas cosas. Realmente no soy el Akise Aru original del segundo mundo, sin embargo mi conciencia es la misma. ¿Eso me debe dar acceso a sus recuerdos?

Si no soy humano, entonces debo tener la capacidad de saber esa respuesta.

"¿Ya lo estas entendiendo todo, Akise?" Yuno preguntó mientras se acercaba con dificultad a mi lado. Sus mejillas rosas y sus heridas no eran dificultad para la voluntad de ella.

La abracé al instante. De un modo posesivo que no recordaba haber usado jamás en mi vida. Era la primera vez que sentía que algo podría separarnos, y solo deseaba aferrarme con fuerza a sus pequeños brazos protectores y cálidos.

Tsubaki se aferró con fuerza a Yukiteru.

"Este mundo podría llegar a su fin después de todo... lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías"

"Lo hicieron Tsubaki, en algún otro mundo las cosas salieron como yo quería…" Yukiteru reflexionó mirando al cielo manchado de sangre.

"No tiene significado tratar de ganar, mi destino sea como sea es morir" La Sexta se levantó con dificultad, mirando a los ojos a Gasai Yuno.

"¿Quién debe ganar entonces, sexta?" Pregunté mientras mis brazos llenos de heridas buscaban el calor de la segunda.

Títulos, nombres, rangos. Es lo que conforma a las personas.

Es por eso que Deus vendrá por mí.

"Tú vas a morir Akise Aru." Tsubaki señaló "Mientras estés junto a ella lo único que puedo ver en tu futuro es muerte"

"Todos bien saben que tus visiones son un fraude. Yo mismo lo escribí en el diario que robó Yukiteru-kun" Respondí.

"Después de todo lo que he visto, pienso que ustedes son monstruos. Creo que los humanos son capaces de romperse fácilmente si manipulas la situación. Y Gasai Yuno ha sido la mejor marionetista del juego" Tsubaki entrecerró el ojo descubierto, mientras el miedo que estaba en su interior había desaparecido en su kimono manchado de sangre.

"¿Eso significa que no le tienes miedo a la muerte?" Pregunté. Yuno seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Ella estaba entre mis brazos, Yukiteru-kun no quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Eso significa… que no desperdiciaré esta nueva oportunidad. Segunda, has cometido el error de reemplazar al chico que amabas por otro que ni siquiera podrías amar. Has dejado el camino libre para mí" Dijo mientras se aferraba cada vez más a Yukiteru.

Yuno Gasai lo dijo en el pasado: Podrías conquistar a la sexta o a la novena.

¿Es este otro de sus planes?

"Te equivocas Tsubaki..." Yuno contestó, tomando mi mano, levantándose suavemente "Solo sé que me gustaría haber hecho esto desde el principio. El poder de Akise…su inteligencia, su perspectiva tan conveniente y la forma en que me protege a pesar de todo, rompiendo las reglas… ¿No te parece impresionante? Te aseguro que envidias algo como eso. Tú que has vivido bajo las sombras siempre…"

"… ¿Y sabes algo más? Tu también lo amaste" Yuno sonrió con picardía, siendo ella quien me toma con ambas manos en un profundo beso.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Yukiteru miró impactado.

"No tengo idea…y conociéndola, tampoco quiero saberlo" Tsubaki contestó, mirándome a mi esta vez.

Yo también siento que la he conocido de hace tiempo. Hay una calidez desde la primera vez que la conocí. ¿También nos conocemos desde antes?

_¿Cuántos mundos alternos pueden existir para una historia?_

"Es lo que lo hace tan fascinante…puedo hacer todo lo que quiera una y otra vez. Siempre habrá un nuevo mundo de oportunidades." Yuno sonrió con melancolía.

"Pero este será el final para ti" Yukiteru desafió con la mirada.

"¡Es apenas el principio Yukki!" Yuno contestó entusiasmada.

"No, es el final"

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Porque Deus ha llegado"

* * *

Deus… ¡DEUS!

"Gasai-san, escapa antes de que te involucren en esto" Akise susurró a mi oído mientras Muru-muru descendía del cielo junto con Deus.

El nunca había hecho nada parecido. Deus nunca había aparecido entre los humanos hasta ahora.

"Akise Aru…no recuerdo el hecho de hablarnos tan formalmente, desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar…que ya _todos _conocen nuestra relación" Sonreí victoriosa mientras Akise suspiró, para después sonreírme dulcemente.

"¡Así que los rumores eran ciertos!" Muru-muru actuó como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo. Pero por supuesto, solo es una de las infiltradas que trabaja para mí. Deus aparece justo por encima de ella con aquella mirada fría, mirando directo hacia el cadáver entre nosotros y Akise en especial.

"Te lo había dicho antes, pero es normal que no lo recuerdes" Deus comenzó, extendiendo su gran mano hacia el suelo, como si fuese una plataforma. "Sube"

"Así que tu eres Deus" Akise sonrió con emoción. No era la primera reacción que esperaba de él. "Sé que nos hemos visto antes, sin embargo siento que ahora conozco tu verdadera naturaleza"

Miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No sabía si Akise tenía exceso de confianza como siempre, o si tendría alguna clase de plan para escapar. Yo estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar. Y el baño de sangre a nuestro alrededor era la prueba suficiente para…

"He dicho que subas" Deus insistió una vez más, haciendo que una clase de energía se extendiera por el cuerpo de Akise.

Antes de que lo lleve lejos, lo tomo con una de mis manos y lo jalo hacia mí con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡El puede participar!" Insistí con una mirada decidida "Tiene padres, tiene amigos ¡No hay nada que no lo haga humano!"

"¡Está decidido!" Deus impactó con la misma decisión. "Muru-muru tenía que encontrar a la novena, tarea que no consiguió. Es por eso que Akise es sospechoso de su desaparición"

Yukki miró sorprendido. "Así que Minene… ¿Ella sigue con vida?"

"¡Está muerta, yo la maté!" La desesperación no me dejaba pensar claramente.

El juego no podía terminar aquí. No podía ser descubierta tan pronto.

No podía perderlo otra vez.

* * *

Amano Yukiteru. Mi nombre. El nombre del chico que todos odiaban y que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo. E incluso hasta ahora, sigo buscando la ayuda de quienes probablemente van a matarme. ¿Acaso tiene sentido? Esto es ridículo. Es el débil buscando al fuerte para ser opacado por su sombra, cuando se tiene la esperanza de una salvación.

Tengo los ojos del observador. Tengo el diario del observador. Pero tengo en mis manos la sangre de aquel que prometí sería sus ojos. No pude cumplir mi promesa.

Muru-muru me había ayudado incluso sin saberlo. Se suponía que todo debía salir bien, pero de alguna forma aún y con eso, Yuno siempre logra estar dos pasos delante de todos. No es solo la jugadora más fuerte del juego junto con Akise, sino que es la que más secretos guarda. Desde aquél día cuando vi los mensajes de su diario. Algunos verdaderos, algunos falsos.

Todo en Gasai Yuno es un misterio.

¿Y qué hay de mí? Estoy aferrándome con fuerza a Tsubaki, pero ella no puede protegerme. No hay nadie que pueda protegerme ahora. Esta realidad alternativa. Este tercer mundo… ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! ¡Yuno debería seguir amándome como siempre lo hace y Akise de igual forma!

Pero entonces Deus y Muru-muru hicieron su aparición.

"Dices que tú mataste a la novena ¿Cómo?" Deus preguntó con una mirada acusadora, mientras observaba a su nerviosa súbdita "Muru-muru"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo vi claramente como la segunda destruyó el diario de la novena, al no ser cumplidas sus demandas de hace unos días!" Respondió al instante. Como si estuviese esperando a que le hicieran esa pregunta.

Yuno finalmente soltó a Akise, quien fue tomado con una sola mano con Deus, al instante apretó su cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Deus habló con indignación "Este es tu castigo por traicionar a tu creador"

"¡Ugh!" Akise exclamó en dolor. Una mirada de sorpresa y sangre caía de su boca. Miré impactado ante la frialdad de aquel Dios.

Por otro lado, Tsubaki miraba a otra dirección. Seguí sus ojos hacia los de ella, y me encontré nuevamente viendo a Yuno.

¿Tenía… lágrimas en sus ojos?

"Yuno…" Mis ojos brillaron, comprendiéndola por unos momentos. Reconocía esa mirada, era la misma que yo tenía siempre. Miedo.

"A-Akise…" Ella tomaba con fuerza su propio rostro y sus ojos miraban al suelo, completamente abiertos. No como si fuese a cambiar de personalidad. Sino peor aun.

Como si fuese a destruirse a sí misma.

"Tsk…" Muru-muru miró con preocupación. Cerró los dientes con fuerza y miraba a Yuno preocupada.

"No quiero estar sola…" Susurró en una voz tan baja que casi no podía escucharla. Parecía que hablaba hacia sí misma. "Akise… _por favor_, no mueras"

Suplicó por ultimo. Lo que hizo que Deus apenas hiciera un pequeño gesto. Akise por otro lado, se tensó de un modo que nunca había visto antes. Como si hubiese recibido un shock tan grande que jamás podría borrarlo de su mente.

"¡Gasai-san!" Akise gritó a distancia con determinación, cosa que llamó su atención e hizo a Yuno volver a la realidad "¡Yo no soy humano! ¡No voy a morir!"

Deus miró con fastidio "Me estás cansando. Simplemente te devolveré al lugar de donde viniste" Concluyo mientras comenzó a destruir de alguna forma cada facción de Akise como si se tratase de hojas de papel.

"¡NO!" Muru-muru intervino, tomando con fuerza la gran mano de Deus y mordiéndola. Cosa que sorprendió un poco al mayor. Haciendo caer a Akise a gran distancia, siendo salvado de una gran caída nuevamente por Muru-muru.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" Miró con verdadera molestia. El era un Dios y no estaba para juegos de niños.

"¡Nos vamos!" Muru-muru rápidamente nos tomó a todos con sus vectores, y después nos colocó en una especie de esfera.

"¿Q-Que rayos…?" Miré asustado, volviendo la mirada a la nueva aparente pareja de enamorados.

"Rápido Muru-muru ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar?" Akise preguntó al instante, tomando a Yuno quien no había dicho una sola palabra, pero se encontraba despierta. Aun así, su cansancio era notable.

"Solo dejamos al doceavo ahí… " Dije con culpa mirando hacia otra dirección. Tsubaki tomó mi mano, haciendo una mirada de empatía.

"¡A-Aun no lo sé! ¡Esto fue algo improvisado!" Muru-muru contestó sonriendo nerviosa. Realmente esa pequeña fue muy valiente y poco inteligente a la vez.

"Bien, entonces llévanos a mi casa" Akise declara con seguridad.

"¡A-Akise-kun, eso es muy obvio!" Intervine. No es como si fuésemos amigos, pero… Ya nos involucraron en esto.

"Primero-kun, creo que lo que el busca es comprar tiempo ¿No es así?" Tsubaki mira exigente, mientras Akise sonríe.

"Estás en lo correcto" Akise dice mirando a Yuno, quien está recostada a un lado de él. "Yukiteru-kun ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Me gustaría verte por una última vez"

"¿Ultima vez…?" Reflexioné mirando aterrorizado.

"El balance causa-efecto de este mundo ha cambiado irreparablemente" Muru-muru explicó mientras llegamos a la casa de Akise, donde lentamente nos bajó hasta quedar en la entrada "Por lo que el fin del mundo ocurrirá antes"

"El apocalipsis" Tsubaki exclamó "¿Pero quién será el nuevo Dios?"

"Creo que no importa lo que te responda, vas a matarme por eso" Muru-muru sonrió, tocando el timbre y desapareciendo poco a poco "¡Tengo unas cosas que hacer, cuiden a la segunda!"

Sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a Akise, pero me sumé a la causa y asentí.

* * *

"¿Akise… que estás…?"

"Hola mamá. Hola papá. Invité algunos amigos para la cena, espero no les moleste" Dije con Yuno entre mis brazos, y las miradas nerviosas de Yukiteru-kun y Tsubaki.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Hola señora!" Yukiteru dudó por unos instantes.

"Hola jovencito" Sonrió "Espera, ¿Tú no eres el chico del que siempre habla Akise?"

"Eh… Y-yo no lo creo" Yukiteru no sabía que contestar. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Tomé a Gasai-san con mi brazo derecho y tomé a Yukiteru de la mano con el brazo izquierdo. "Bueno, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas en mi habitación. Vamos, tu también Tsubaki"

"¡¿Q-Que?!" Miró sonrojada, mientras los otros tres de alejaban y ella quedó sola mirando a mis padres. "Hola… Uhm…¡Espérame, Akise!" Y nos siguió.

"¿Cómo es eso de que Akise habla siempre de un chico?" Preguntó el.

"No lo sé cariño. Pero tiene novia, no te preocupes." Contestó.

"¿Cuál, la monja o la que se tiñó el cabello de rosa?"

"No tengo idea"

Sonreí al escuchar los murmullos de mis padres. Todos subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

"Bien, entonces-" Rápidamente coloqué a Yuno en mi cama, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yukiteru-kun y yo estamos tan solo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

"Nada de 'bien, entonces' ¿Estamos en peligro de muerte y a poco tiempo del apocalipsis y tu nos traes a tu cuarto? ¡Brillante!" Tsubaki comienza sarcásticamente.

Sonreí al igual como si se tratase de un comentario de Yuno. Quien aun esta en un estado de silencio total. Es como si estuviese dormida, pero escuchando todo. Muy inusual.

"Es como lo dices. Solo quiero comprar un poco más de tiempo" Dije mientras recostaba a Yuno en mi cama.

"Akise-kun, mataste a una persona. No eres humano…" Yukiteru tragó saliva "¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?"

"Crucé un límite Yukiteru-kun. Estaba seguro que conocía mis limites, pero no es así" Me levanté de la cama, mirando a sus ojos con una sonrisa "No saberlo todo en este mundo es divertido"

"¿Divertido…?" Yukiteru miró con miedo y decepción. "Nada de esto es divertido… tal vez para ustedes es emocionante, pero yo fui dejado de lado-" Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Yukiteru-kun" Miré con evidente preocupación "¿En serio has pensado eso todo este tiempo?"

Tsubaki parpadeó, dudosa.

"Pues…sí" Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia mí y después hacia Yuno "Ustedes se aman el uno al otro. Han olvidado sus sentimientos por mi"

No contesté nada en particular. Yuno seguramente seguía escuchando toda la conversación. Dejé de lado mis pensamientos excesivos por un momento, y a pesar de no ser uno, contesté como un ser humano. "Nosotros seguimos amándote, Yukiteru-kun"

Un brillo en los ojos de Tsubaki apareció. Cada vez que la veo, siento una especie de deja vu. Como si la hubiese conocido antes.

"Akise-kun" Yukiteru se sonrojo al instante "¡Esas no son cosas que deberías decirle a un chico!"

"Si. Ya me lo han dicho antes" Sonreí "Es momento de que se marchen. Tengo que cuidar a Yuno antes de que Deus regrese. Yukiteru-kun, da tu mejor esfuerzo"

"S-Si" El aceptó. Llevándose del brazo a Tsubaki.

Una vez que ellos dos salieron, me acerqué a Yuno y susurré unas palabras cerca de ella, con alegría. "Ahora entiendo cada vez más tu plan, Gasai-san. Eres realmente generosa con Tsubaki y Yukiteru. Eres asombrosa" Finalicé. Después salí unos momentos de la habitación para darle unas últimas instrucciones a Yukiteru en privado.

"¿Ya se van tus amigos?" Mamá miró con duda "Solo estuvieron unos minutos"

"E-Esta bien, tengo algo que hacer con mi amiga" Yukiteru contestó.

"¡Dejen de hacer que todo suene tan raro!" La sexta miró irritada y una cara roja de vergüenza. Mirándome una vez más. "Yo también siento que te conozco."

Y con esas palabras, ella salió de inmediato.

Yukiteru-kun por otro lado, parecía que solo buscaba respuestas.

"Deberías ir con ella" Dije con una sonrisa, entrecerrando mis ojos. "Mi Yukiteru-kun"

"Akise… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Yukiteru dudó.

"Todavía queremos que tú seas quien se convierta en Dios" Dije tomándole de su rostro con ambas manos, hablando cada vez más bajo. "Siempre te seguiremos amando. Este es solo nuestro pequeño experimento. Porque muy en el fondo, yo también aprendí a amar a Gasai-san en los otros mundos. De eso estoy seguro"

"No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Akise-kun" Dice sonrojado, pero sin detener el agarre de mis manos.

Y lo besé.

"Te amo, Yukiteru. Buena suerte" Finalmente lo solté, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿A esto se refería Yuno con besarnos en el segundo mundo?" Yukiteru miró hacia otra dirección.

"¡Akise! ¡Pensé que tenias novia!" Mamá intervino, junto con la mirada atónita de mi padre.

"¡AH! ¡Lo siento, no es lo que parece! ¡Gracias por todo, adiós!" Yukiteru se fue volando prácticamente.

Ahora lo había confirmado.

El sabor de Yukiteru no era cereza.

Hablando de cerezas.

Subí a mi habitación nuevamente, ignorando la pequeña escena de mis padres. Al abrir la puerta, Yuno estaba despierta, sentada en la cama.

"Volví" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta silenciosamente "Tenemos que-"

"Acuéstate conmigo" Dijo simplemente, con una mirada fría.

"No" Contesté.

"¿Por qué no?" Miró molesta.

"Porque seguramente, eso para ti significa una despedida. Y no voy a morir" Dije sonriendo, mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y la tomaba de la mano.

Miró sorprendida. "Mentiroso. No me has dejado manipularte apropiadamente. O mejor aun… eres demasiado listo para eso. Y se me acabaron las opciones… ahora solo dependemos de Muru-muru" continuó con un tono más serio "Además… escuché tu conversación con Yukki"

"¿Yukiteru-kun?" La miré, mientras ella con ojos llorosos asintió "Le dejé en claro que lo seguimos amando"

"¿Qué?" Miró con un destello de esperanza.

"No podía seguirle mintiendo. No a unas horas del apocalipsis" Besé su cuello. Ahora que estábamos solos, no había necesidad de calmar mi sed de ella. Al menos hasta cierto punto.

"Ah.." Yuno ronroneó. Besándome nuevamente. Pero al instante se detuvo. "Hey…"

"¿Sucede algo?" Miré confundido.

"Sabes a Yukki" Por unos momentos, me tensé. Si mal no recuerdo, la primera regla de todo nuestro trato, fue no besar a Yukiteru-kun. "Olvídalo. Solo por hoy"

Suspiré. Impredecible mujer.

Me encanta.

Un estruendo se escuchó. La puerta salió volando y miramos casi con gracia cuando Muru-muru fue quien se estrello en ella. La pequeña rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¡Muru-muru!" Yuno trató de hacer un movimiento brusco, lo que al instante le causó dolor "Ah..Rayos. Dime, ¿Aun podemos efectuar el plan así cómo están las cosas?"

"Para nada. Necesitamos más tiempo" Dijo la pequeña tomando aire "Además, tengo malas noticias"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunté.

"Ya que como predije alteraron el tiempo y la realidad, el apocalipsis se adelantará" Respondió preocupada.

Yuno miró por la ventana al instante. No hubo tiempo de preguntar que tan pronto sería, porque la respuesta fue dada al instante por Gasai Yuno "Sera…hoy"

* * *

Son las cuatro de la mañana y la inspiración llegó a mí. Espero que sigan dando su apoyo a esta historia. Estoy agradecida con cada Review. Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado completamente al apocalipsis. Les prometo, que al final de la tormenta viene el arcoíris.

Gracias también a los que contestan mis preguntas de cada semana. Cada una de sus opiniones las tomo en cuenta para mejorar la historia.

Si les gustaría ver algo en particular, también me gustaría saberlo. ¡Hasta la próxima! xD


	11. Apocalipsis

"Me duele… físicamente, emocionalmente. Me estoy destruyendo, me estoy autodestruyendo. Tengo miedo, y mucho. No sé a dónde me dirijo nunca más. El mundo se está DESTRUYENDO Y DESMORONANDO A MI ALREDEDOR. Puedo ver las sombras de mi pasado persiguiéndome. Suplicándome acabar con ellas. Deseo más que nada un rayo de luz al final del camino, incluso si mi única y absoluta libertad es la muerte."

**Capitulo 11 "Apocalipsis"**

"¡Vamos, tenemos que atacar, no podemos dejar que Deus destruya este mundo!" Ordené de un modo autoritario. No tengo miedo, no tengo rencor. Ni una pizca de cordura

No tengo nada que perder más que a la persona que amo.

¡Por eso, protegeré con mi vida a Akise ARU!

"¡Yuno!" El grito al verme saltar por la ventana, Muru-Muru no tuvo tiempo de utilizar mis poderes y caí de pie, sufriendo un poco de dolor en el proceso por la altura.

"¡Muru-Muru, persíguela, no dejes que haga nada desesperado!" Akise pronuncio una vez que ya me encontraba lejos.

"¡Bien!" La pequeña exaltada respondió, y era una verdadera promesa.

"Muru-Muru, para Gasai-san no hay dolor más profundo que la soledad. Es por eso que puedo entender sus acciones ¡Es por eso que debe esperarme hasta que se me ocurra una buena idea!" Sentencio. Pude escuchar sus palabras. Llegaron directas e incluso me hicieron sacar una lágrima de dolor.

Este es nuestro mundo. El mundo de las destrucciones y el dolor. Donde todos tienen que morir para que el mundo vuelva a renacer. Nosotros nos sacrificamos.

Y yo personalmente pierdo todo para salvar un poco de luz.

Un poco del amor perdido.

Una ilusión amorosa.

Una vida.

Corrí entre las calles a medio destruir por las esferas negras de energía, Muru-Muru me seguía de cercas mientras esquivaba toda la destrucción. Juntas abríamos paso a nuestro camino para llegar nuevamente hasta Deus.

"¡Segunda, cálmate, te estás exaltando!"

"Silencio Muru-Muru!" Ordene mientras veía a distancia la enorme figura del Dios vengativo. "¡Conviérteme, hazlo ahora!"

"¡T-Tu sabes que no puedo! ¡No en estas circunstancias!" Dijo lanzando los vectores hacia mí, tomándome con fuerza.

"Suéltame" No me altere o grite a mi subordinada. La mire fijamente, segura de que incluso mi exaltación podía servir para algo. Tenía una razón de estar ahí, desde hace muchos años siempre había tenido una razón de su existencia. Siempre estaría ahí persiguiéndome como una carga y como una valiosa bendición. Siempre rayando en lo oscuro pero siempre necesaria.

Entonces tome los vectores y los acerque hacia mí con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia mí para después lanzarla a distancia y liberarme con todo mi esfuerzo. Era imposible en otros mundos contener aquel poder. Pero justo ahora no estaba para juegos.

Había otras dos Muru-Muru, cualquiera de ellas podía darme lo que quería en ese momento.

Y justo una se encontraba con Deus.

Debo admitirlo, estaba muy asustada. Me calme apenas unos instantes conteniendo la respiración pero sin disminuir el paso. No tenía a Muru-Muru ni a Akise conmigo. A Yukki lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Todo por un capricho, todo por curiosidad. Todo por jugar a ser Dios sin medir las consecuencias.

Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado…

Hoy moriré.

* * *

Entre las calles las personas corrían asustadas, Tsubaki y yo estábamos en la dirección contraria a la multitud. No sabíamos que había pasado con los demás usuarios de diario y a este punto tampoco nos importaba. Excepto por el hecho de que no podía abandonar a Tsubaki en ese momento, ni podía entender que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué ahora?

Todo debía pasar a su debido tiempo como lo predijo el diario de Akise, aun había muchos usuarios de diario que debíamos conocer antes de terminar en esa situación. Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando vimos a uno de aquellos que estaban anotados en el diario de Akise. ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

"Nii-chan! ¿Qué está pasando?" Se aferro con fuerza a Tsubaki. Su nombre era… claro.

Reisuke.

"Tenemos que escapar, o podríamos morir junto con el tercer mundo" Respondí, nervioso, asustado, temblando.

"¿Tercer mundo?" Tsubaki miro asombrada "¿De qué hablas primero-kun?"

Había mucho por explicar. No tendría tiempo para decirle detalles a Tsubaki. Ella miro con cierto miedo y eso me hizo suspirar pensando que no tenía opción.

"Este mundo es un mundo alternativo… es el tercero, ya que hay dos mundos previos a este..." Comencé, pensando las palabras adecuadas. Era listo, podía entenderlo incluso sin tener todas las piezas en mis manos. Una gran roca de oscuridad casi cae sobre nosotros, tire de la mano de Tsubaki tanto como la de Reisuke. Mire asustado, mientras hacia una señal para continuar. Corrimos de un sitio a otro solo para hacer tiempo. Era confuso, y solo estábamos esperando seguramente, el siguiente movimiento de Yuno.

"¿Dos mundos previos? ¡Explícate!" Dice con una curiosidad incluso mayor a la de antes. El flequillo cubre parte de su ojo libre. Me toma con fuerza y puedo sentir que está asustada. Tiene algo entre las manos, no puedo evitar la curiosidad de saber que es.

"Antes de este mundo alternativo…pasaron cosas diferentes en dos mundos previos, donde están exactamente las mismas personas, pero las situaciones son diferentes…E-Eh, en pocas palabras…" Continué con mi explicación espacio-tiempo hasta que el pequeño me interrumpió.

"Existen diversos mundos alternativos vigilados por Dios. Finales felices, trágicos, cada uno distinto. Y eso significa que el ciclo de este mundo ha llegado a su fin…nii-chan" añadió por último, haciendo contrastar su obvia inteligencia con un toque infantil. Asentí ante las palabras del amor, mientras continuábamos luchando por nuestra vida.

"No quiero morir…quiero vengarme de este mundo" Tsubaki miro con cierto enfado. Una mirada que solo recuerdo de Yuno.

Es por eso que todos nos convertimos en usuarios de Diario en primer lugar.

Todos tenemos una carga que soportar, y buscamos extinguirla con un sueño.

Nadie más puede entender bien o completamente el dolor de otra persona.

Es por eso que somos egoístas y luchamos a muerte.

E incluso si mis palabras están equivocadas desde el punto de vista de otro usuario de diario, no dejan de ser verdaderas para mí.

Entonces los humanos tenemos la capacidad de ser como los Dioses.

Egoístas.

Mire asombrado un resplandor de luz en el cielo entre todas las esferas de oscuridad.

"¡Muru-Muru!" Creí que estaba con Yuno, pero ahora está con Deus. Y eso me da un mal presentimiento. No sé cuantos secretos más tengan escondidos, pero siento que si podemos descifrarlos antes de que sucedan las cosas, podríamos salvar este mundo.

Y nuestras vidas.

Mire sorprendido mi diario, mientras Reisuke hacia un dibujo y Tsubaki extendía su pergamino.

_[__Todos los mundos son uno.__]_

Los tres diarios decían las mismas palabras.

Mire hacia la pantalla sorprendido. No suena como algo que el diario del observador me diría. A su vez Tsubaki pudo leerlo en su pergamino, lo que significa que sus seguidores debieron verlo. Reisuke tenía esas palabras inconscientemente en su dibujo, donde era un gran mundo rodeado de un sol, muy pequeños comparados con el gran espacio en negro considerado como el universo.

¿Espacio en negro? Quizás no era el universo…

"M-me acabo de dar cuenta de algo importante" Miré resignado, mientras los otros dos me observaban.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Tsubaki irritada, Reisuke con curiosidad.

"No importa lo que hagamos, este mundo será destruido" Dije con miedo en mis ojos, mientras mi vista se dirigía hacia el mismo cielo negro, gris y con una ligera pizca de blanco. Como siempre me sentía débil, que nada de las cosas que hiciera podrían cambiar algo. Tenía miedo, jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

Y corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección hacia Deus.

"¡Yukiteru-kun!" Tsubaki me observo alejarme, no le di tiempo de tomar mi hombro o brazo. Reisuke se mantuvo con ella, tomándola de la bata y alejándose cada vez mas de mi.

Y fue entonces, cuando vi un resplandor incluso más impresionante en el cielo.

"¡MURU-MURU!" Grité, en señal de que debía ayudarla y que podría contar esta vez conmigo.

Es mi mundo imaginario, es el mundo que yo cree y que deberé destruir si quiero que mis amigos vivan. Incluso si no puedo devolver lo que ya está perdido.

"¡YUKKI!"

Aquella voz no era mas de Muru-Muru. Aquel hermoso resplandor tampoco. Era la figura de una mujer y los ojos de un Dios. Alguien que ya no reflejaba a la persona que conocí en el pasado.

Era hora de luchar por nuestras vidas.

"¡YUNO!"

* * *

No soportaría mucho. Siendo solo una sierva de la segunda mis poderes son limitados. Era molesto trabajar con mis gemelas que iban de un lugar a otro tomando aquellos turnos. Se volvía confuso mantener nuestra identidad.

Ataqué a Deus sin piedad alguna. "¡Oye, esto no es divertido nunca más, haz algo interesante!" No me servía de nada provocarlo. Ya no servía intentar.

La segunda no podía volver. Era demasiado tarde, debería seguir el plan original y desfrutar sus últimas horas de vida.

Y sin embargo después de ese pensamiento, nuevamente fui contradecida. Aquella humana sin poderes ni ventajas en este momento, había vuelto a dar la cara a un Dios. Fue una tontería estratégicamente, e incluso una mayor estupidez emocionalmente. No era rival para Deus. No había forma que-

"¡Muru-Muru! ¡Hazlo ahora!"

"¡No puedo, conoces las reglas!" No podía creer que me pidiera eso en un momento como este. Era imposible, no tenía sentido.

"¡Siempre he roto las reglas, puedes ayudarnos a mí y Akise ahora!"

Akise.

No debió mencionarlo.

"Así que…" Deus miro con frialdad, hacía énfasis en sus manos y tomándome a mí y presionando con fuerza, haciéndome escupir sangre y sentir mis huesos romperse lentamente "Estas con él después de todo…"

Deus sonrió. No sabía si era irónica alegría o tan solo un gesto de lastima por su parte. Akise Aru no podría morir incluso siendo un usuario de diario, ya que sigue siendo una creación artificial de Deus.

"El no tiene sentimientos" Respondió finalmente, presionando con fuerza y sin piedad.

"¡A-AHG!" Finalmente sentí algo romperse dentro de mí, me sentía muy débil y no podría ayudar a Yuno con lo que necesitaba hasta que fueran cumplidas ciertas condiciones. No es que no quisiera realmente ayudarla, eso es lo que quería más que nada en el mundo. Pero justo ahora, solo podría hacerlo y mis poderes solo trabajarían bajo dichas condiciones.

"¡No puedo cumplir esas condiciones, sabes que realmente no puedo esta vez!" Miró a Yukiteru mientras lo decía, aquel no había dicho nada, seguramente tenía miedo. El primero siempre estuvo expuesto a las situaciones más devastadores en mundos pasados. Verme siendo lentamente asesinada no podría ser gran cosa ahora.

"¡¿Cuáles son esas condiciones Muru-Muru?!" Yukiteru grito desde distancia, tomando su diario con fuerza y viendo los mensajes recibidos con los ojos abiertos.

Ya no necesitaba respuesta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Eso es…Yuno tú…" Dijo mirando temblando, pero después sus lagrimas se secaron, haciéndolo mirar decidido "¡Esta bien!"

"¡No Yukki!" Yuno miro incluso con cierto miedo "¡Podemos vencerlo sin eso!"

Sin embargo el primero no escucho. Se retiro, fue corriendo sin rumbo mientras Yuno solo podía mirar sorprendida.

Había escapado.

Como siempre, el se había retirado.

* * *

El espacio-tiempo comenzó a romperse y eso hizo fácil poder liberarme con los poderes que me habían sido otorgados. ¿Cómo los conseguí? No tengo idea, creo que todo esto fue hace apenas unos momentos, pero nunca he creído en los Dioses. Incluso si aparentemente estuve en el mundo de ellos.

"¡¿Qué pasa con esa cara segunda!?" Le mire con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro "¡Parece que la gran Minene-sama tendrá que ayudarte!"

"T-Tú... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Dudo apenas unos segundos, cuando su rostro cambio a una torcida sonrisa "Claro, el mundo de la nada se ha roto por completo" Dice mientras salté directamente a su lado.

"¡No tengo ningún problema en enfrentar a un Dios!" Sonreí mientras lancé uno de mis muchos explosivos a su alrededor, sonriendo.

El dios por supuesto ni se inmutó. No le afectó aquel ataque en lo mas mínimo. Una sonrisa salió de si mientras Muru-Muru se retorcía de dolor en la palma, poniéndome nerviosa. Seguramente él deseaba que yo fuese la siguiente.

"Minene-san, necesito que me hagas un favor" dice sonriendo aun con aquella retorcida sonrisa. Como si en un segundo que estuviese aquí ya hubiese pensado algo.

"Parece que te has calmado segunda" Respondí esta vez con una sonrisa nerviosa, en verdad pasaba de un carácter a otro en cuestión de segundos. O al menos se obligaba a sí misma a hacer eso. "¿Qué cosa?"

"haz todo el tiempo posible, haré lo posible para abrir un portal hacia el cuarto mundo"

"¡¿Qué?!" Hablaba cosas que no entendía, de nuevo.

"Solo hazlo" Respondió sonriendo "Prometo que después tú te convertirás en Dios"

No entendía si su trato se trataba de una trampa, pero por ahora ella no tenía el suficiente poder para hacer esto sola. Esa chica perdió más de lo que había ganado en todo el juego. Y se encontraba luchando por causas desconocidas para mí.

"¡Como quieras!" Respondí con una sonrisa, mientras me lanzaba directo al aparente Dios, lanzando una de las granadas y utilizando los poderes que desarrolle en lo que la segunda llama 'la nada' "¡NUNCA HE CREIDO EN LOS DIOSES, Y NO LO HARÉ AHORA!"

Grite exaltada, mientras explotaba junto con aquel Dios apostándole a la suerte mi propia vida.

"¡UGH!" Muru-Muru finalmente fue soltada por el otro, la tome entre mis brazos.

Retrocedí lo más posible, descubriendo que también podía volar por una razón. Esto era lo que la segunda quería evitar, que yo tuviera poderes.

Y aquí están de todas formas.

"T-Tsundere... has venido a salvarme" Miro confundida, mientras finalmente se desmayaba.

"Cállate mocosa" Mire enfada, aun teniéndola en mis brazos y colocándola en el suelo mientras esperaba que el plan de la segunda fuera realmente bueno.

Yuno estaba realmente exaltada, mirando al suelo con la respiración agitada. Se veía enferma desde ya hace días, incluso más de lo que normalmente se consideraba enferma. Con una de sus manos trato de utilizar algún tipo de sus poderes. "Es inútil… mientras no cumpla esas condiciones no los tendré completos"

Y nuevamente hablaba extraño. "¡Dímelas, yo las cumpliré por ti!" Grite a distancia, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

Deus observo de reojo, mientras la ciudad estaba siendo consumida casi por completo. Los gritos de las personas tratando de escapar y mi vista nublada no me permitían hacer mucho. Mi brazo sangraba al recibir parte de la explosión. Deus tenía sus manos manchadas de la sangre de Muru-Muru, el solo se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros.

"¿Enserio cumplirías esas condiciones por mi…?" Dijo con una sonrisa débil en su rostro."¿Sabes cuáles son?"

"¡No, escúpelas segunda!" Mire cada vez mas irritada. Esta chica ¿Qué está mal con esta chica?

"Debes matar a todos… Cada persona con diario. A Yukki…Akise…A mí"

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. La forma en que lo dijo, casi desafiándome a hacerlo. ¿Por qué me importarían esos mocosos? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez solo recordaba los momentos juntos, incluso si fueron encuentros mortales.

Pero desde que yo era pequeña. Nunca recibí nada más que soledad.

Y matarla a ella… ¿Yo podría…?

Sentí mi pecho ser atravesado por mil agujas.

"¡¿Q-Que..?!" Literalmente, Deus había atravesado mi pecho con millones de vectores. Mil agujas que exprimían toda mi sangre. Muru-Muru se encontraba en el suelo justo detrás de mí, y uno de los vectores le rozo la mejilla. O al menos eso vi una vez que mi cuerpo dejo de responder y cayó al suelo.

"¡Deus!" Yuno miro enfadada, realmente enojada. Como nunca la había visto antes. ¿Sus planes habían sido arruinados?

"Ha... mocosa" Le dije, agonizando en el suelo sin siquiera sentir mis piernas. "La gran Minene-sama…dará…batalla…"

Me desplome en el suelo, justo al lado de Muru-Muru.

* * *

"Hemos jugado demasiado ¿No crees?" Deus miro con decisión una última vez, Hasta ahora solo había sido un espectador. Alguien que no nos tomaba ni mínimamente enserio. "Segunda…tú no eres un Dios"

"¡Lo seré! ¡Detendré estos juegos y me convertiré en Dios!" Miré igualmente decidida. Realmente no tenia poderes. No podría abrir un portal sin la ayuda de Muru-Muru.

¿Dónde estaban las otras dos?

Claro, posiblemente dos estaban muertas. Una se quedo atrás cuando me libere de los vectores. No debí deshacerme de ella, nuevamente actué impulsiva y no como debo hacerlo hasta ahora.

No iba a morir aquí. Ganaría la batalla fuese cual fuese el precio.

Ya no había rastros de la ciudad. Todo el espacio se convertía en una completa oscuridad y solo el cielo se mantenía. Las nubes color celeste también se mantenían. Dando al mundo una última esperanza para mantenerse en pie.

"Acabemos con esto. Tú no puedes ser Dios…" Respondió por ultimo, tomándome finalmente con una de sus grandes manos, la misma que aun tenia la sangre de Muru-Muru. "Nunca entendí tu juego, o tus acciones... tu razonamiento… ¿Por qué?"

Preguntó con cierta ironía. No creí que realmente le importara, tal vez solo eran sus últimas palabras hacia mi antes de matarme por completo.

"Porque yo no quería estar sola" Respondí como definitiva a todas las preguntas. ¿Eran mis últimas palabras…? No quería morir aquí. Pero mis poderes habían desaparecido. Todas las personas a mi alrededor se desintegraban ante mis ojos justo como este mundo.

Cerré mis ojos, sonriendo esta vez genuina y gentilmente. Ya era la hora.

"¡HE VUELTO, YUNO!"

Tome mi cuchillo y lo clave en la mano de Deus, comencé a atravesar como si quisiera mutilar su mano.

Una escena que debería demasiado sangrienta, pero en realidad nunca ví al Dios quejarse ni un poco o sacar esa sustancia rojiza de su cuerpo.

"Sabía que lo harías, Yukki" caí al suelo con dificultad, esta vez directamente y sin tiempo de levantarme. Yukki me miro a los ojos, de la misma forma decidida que lo había hecho al final del segundo mundo.

"¡Nosotros cumpliremos estas condiciones!" Y con esas palabras, todos los demás usuarios de diario aparecieron.

Takao Hiyama, Keigo Kurusu, Reisuke, Tsubaki, Marco Ikusaba y Ai Mikami , Kamado Ueshita , Karyūdo Tsukishima, John Balks, Hinata y Mao.

Uno a uno como una fortaleza humana. Todos con diarios en sus manos. Con miradas de furia dirigidas a la misma dirección.

Deus.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pensando que había sido una idea muy ridícula por parte de Yukki. Ahora todos tratarían de matarse los unos a los otros en medio de la destrucción del mundo para convertirse en el nuevo Dios.

"¡Yukki, eso no es lo que….!"

Y sin embargo, uno a uno comenzaron a romper sus propios diarios. Primero la pareja de enamorados. Marco y Mikanami se dieron un profundo beso, destruyendo ambos el dispositivo al mismo tiempo, muriendo y desapareciendo con una sonrisa.

_¡No…!_

Kamado Ueshita , Karyūdo Tsukishima, John Balks, Takao Hiyama, Keigo Kurusu, en ese orden se fueron uno por uno. Tal vez porque ya no había nada que proteger o nada por lo que vivir. Sus familias y su poder habían desaparecido en un mundo que ya no era mundo, sino una oscuridad total junto con un Dios vengativo que me tomo a mí como si no fuese nada. Sí, eso debía ser intimidante para todos.

Hinata y Mao sonrieron levemente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yukki y destruyendo los diarios la una a la otra. Mao abrazó a Hinata por la espalda, con fuerza antes de que las dos desaparecieran en el portal.

Los que se consideraban débiles o los de cierta alma sin rumbo o bondadosa, desaparecieron de este mundo. ¿A quién le confiaban convertirse en Dios?

"Yukki… Yukkii…" mire aun con mis ojos muy abiertos, mientras me encontraba en un charco de sangre en el piso. "¿C-Como conseguiste su ayuda…? ¿Por qué hacen esto?"

Deus miraba complacido como estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrar un Dios. Sabía que su favorito seguía siendo Yukki, sin embargo ahora que de alguna forma quería tomar venganza por lo que he hecho en los tres mundos pasados, no dudaba que trataría de matarlo justo enfrente de mí. Y finalmente, tomaría a Akise.

"Ellos saben la verdad" Yukki dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Tsubaki. Sentí que mi corazón no respondía, justo como el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, mientras escupía sangre. "Tú has trato de salvarnos a todos incluso con tu locura. Jamás vi alguien tan valiente antes Yuno, jamás pensé que tú podrías…"

Y sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Tsubaki se desplomo en el suelo, muriendo al instante.

"¿Qué...?" Yukki dijo atónito. Mientras veía a la otra no responder.

Deus sonrió.

Había sido Reisuke quien destruyo el pergamino, con uno de los dardos que Yukki siempre cargaba consigo.

"¡R-Reisuke…!" Yukki miraba con ojos lagrimosos, mientras el pequeño cambio su mirada.

"Voy a revivir a mama y papa, nii-chan" Decía mientras estaba preparado para destruir a Yukki, arrebatándole su diario."El súper equipo del primero y la segunda se ha roto por completo y los dueños de diario restantes no pueden dar batalla."

Se refería a Minene seguramente. ¿Pero el pequeño olvidaba a...?

"No" interrumpió "Detengan esto"

"Esto… no te incumbe… vete de aquí" Respondí, aun en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de Reisuke.

"¡Justo a quien estaba esperando!" Reisuke miro emocionado "¡Si quieres salvar a nii-chan, entonces entrégame tu diario!"

"Nuevamente, parece ser una situación complicada" Dice con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a mí, besándome en los labios cubiertos de sangre, cubriéndome entre sus brazos de una forma cálida, mucho mas cálida de lo que pudiese recordar.

Me aparte con dificultad, recordando los hechos actuales.

No…"Este no es un buen momento, Akise…"

"Deus, lo escuche hace un rato…y debo decirte, que deje de ser una creación tuya cuando desarrolle sentimientos humanos. Cuando mi amor por Gasai-san aprendió a convertirse en real."

* * *

Estaba en uno de esos casos que parecen imposibles de resolver. Un tipo de suicidio masivo con forma de esperanza se presencio. Observé apenas un poco de lo sucedido. Tener a Gasai-san entre mis brazos cubierta de sangre fue horrible. Nunca desarrolle ningún tipo de gusto por las cosas que a ella le parecen normales. Mire sus ojos rosas exhaustos, yo sabía que ella había dado lo mejor que podía. Pero era hora de que Yukiteru-kun y yo le ayudásemos.

"Yukiteru-kun" Observe, asintiendo en señal de que podría proceder con lo que el otro sabia que debía hacer.

"Akise-kun" Sonrió, casi olvidando por completo al niño que ahora tenía su diario.

"Reisuke, si tú te conviertes en Dios, tus padres no vendrán de vuelta."

"Silencio" Deus trató de tomarme con una de sus manos, las mismas que ya estaban previamente manchadas de sangre. Observé a los presentes en el suelo. Al parecer Minene-san estaba bien y podría apostar a que esa sangre era de Muru-Muru. Mire con cierta lastima, ojala hubiese logrado llegar antes.

"Todos los mundos son uno, todos tienen aquello…" Susurre con una sonrisa, nuevamente besándole. Quería hacerlo una y otra vez, quería sentir los labios cereza de Gasai-san. Quería mantener esa esencia en mi para siempre. Aquella apenas se sonrojaba ligeramente, e incluso con la sangre trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

El Dios miro entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Era enojo?

"Aprecio su paciencia, Dios. Para nosotros los humanos que buscamos la felicidad…" Dije una vez más con una profunda sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de Gasai-san. Le bese una y otra vez. Realmente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Esta ocasión sería diferente.

"Tú no eres humano" Al momento en que dijo eso, Reisuke corrió hacia mí con una de esas inyecciones letales.

Mi chaqueta fue atravesada y aquel liquido fue esparcido por completo.

"¡U-Ugh...!" Me queje, manteniendo a Gasai-san con fuerza entre mis brazos.

"¡AKISE-KUN!" Yukiteru miro horrorizado, mientras le guiñe un ojo.

Esa era la señal.

Abrí mi chaqueta, mostrando que tenía un costal a los costados de esta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Reisuke miro sorprendido, mientras Yukiteru-kun lo tomo con fuerza, arrebatándole el diario."¡Todo fue actuación!"

Yukiteru le sonrió gentilmente "Lo siento" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar su cuaderno de dibujos y destruirlo por completo. El pequeño se fue desintegrando de alguna forma de la misma forma que lo hicieron los otros cuyo diario fue destruido.

Una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

"Esto se ha acabado, Deus" Sonreía, tomando mi propio diario entre las manos. El diario del detective que me decía las acciones de los demás usuarios de diario. El diario que predice las predicciones.

"Yukki...El debe..." Fueron las últimas palabras de Yuno, mientras me tomaba con fuerza de las manos. Esta vez su plan era morir en serio, conmigo.

Juntos.

Le besé, con todas mis fuerzas y la pasión que quedaba en mi alma. Profundice el beso y ella respondía. Como si hubiese estado esperando por un largo tiempo. Tomó mi espalda, rasgando mi chaqueta y causándome cierto dolor a las heridas que ya tenía previas. Suspiró, mostrando que sus propias heridas aun dolían.

La abrace, la besé y permanecí con ella.

"Te amo" Le dije, mis ojos se empezaban a sentir húmedos. Mi voz se quedo completamente ronca, mientras mis brazos la rodeaban y esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba permanecía en mi rostro. La misma sonrisa que ella ya había visto en los otros mundos.

Ella comenzó a llorar, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomándome con fuerza y lanzando su diario hacia Yukki. "Akise Aru…Akise...Aru…Te amo"

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, ella había respondido mis palabras.

Lancé mi diario a Yukiteru-kun.

Estaba listo.

"Gracias" Yukiteru respondió, temblaba, pero eso rápidamente cambio. Cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de destruir ambos diarios con un solo dardo.

Yuno también cerró sus ojos, aferrándose con fuerza a mí, susurrando "Tengo miedo"

Deus me observo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte mía. Después de todo el juego ya había terminado. "Yo también…" Le respondí "Pero un detective siempre busca la verdad, y el bien para las personas que le son importantes."

Y aun con esas palabras, la única frase que importaba en nuestra mente fue _"Te amo"_

Se escucho el sonido de un diario ser destrozado.

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarme en el cielo. Pero en lugar de eso, mi alrededor fue completamente alterado.

Esta vez era una oscuridad total.

"¿Yukiteru-kun…?"

Miré sorprendido, casi en shock cuando vi que Yukiteru-kun destruyo su propio diario con aquel dardo.

"Ya sabemos que hacer Akise-kun. Como dije antes…" Cerro sus ojos, desintegrándose poco a poco. "Gracias"

Y finalmente, solo quedábamos nosotros dos.

"Que interesante" Deus miro finalmente. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Deus…" Estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Yuno no había dicho nada. Sé que ese miedo solo podía haberse incrementado. Solo le había causado más dolor.

"…Todo va de acuerdo al plan" Concluí, mientras tome mi propio diario, destruyéndolo con una sola mano, besando por una última vez los labios de Gasai-san.

Ella no dijo una palabra. Pero su rostro se había roto por completo. Me observó alejarse, e incluso aunque comprendía mi plan, nunca dijo nada. Nunca podré entender a que se debía esa mirada.

Muru-Muru llego rápidamente, tomando de inmediato a su gemela caída y declarando a Gasai Yuno la ganadora.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo. De hecho, lo escribí en un solo día en uno de esos momentos que son una rara mezcla de inspiración y locura. Y me encanta ahogar las penas de esta manera, ya que termina siendo algo que se expresa y comparte.

El capítulo 11 especialmente es uno de mis favoritos porque el 11 representa el número de Dios y a la vez mi cumpleaños el 11 de Marzo. Aunque eso ya es volverlo todo demasiado _obvio_.

Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia, Saludos.


End file.
